Bound To You
by O'MiaLove
Summary: AU: Kimberly's never been forced to quit anything in her life; sure she's willingly given up her powers and ultimately let her true love go, but that isn't the part the scares her. It's the fact that she has to go home and face everyone she's left behind.
1. If I Ever Come Back

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first MMPR story, Tommy and Kim were my first OTP, granted I was only 4, but I've never stopped loving them nonetheless. Time flew by and I'll admit I let them slip to the back of my mind, but it wasn't until about a couple weeks ago that I found out Netflix was streaming the episodes. I decided what the hell? I put an episode on and even though it's ridiculously made and pretty horrible I couldn't stop myself from watching another episode after another. I'm still not all the way through s2 and to tell another truth I stopped watching the show once Kim left because I was a heartbroken child who couldn't believe that my favorite character was leaving and so I was stubborn and refused to watch anymore. It's true I stopped and although this story takes place during ZEO and possibly Turbo I won't know squat about the monsters or even Zords so I'll focus on the characters with mention of when they morph. I've also read quite a few fics in the last couple of weeks to get a feel for some of the characters. Feel free to shoot me an email regarding those seasons if you wish, but I won't go and re-watch the episodes. I'm stubborn what can I say. **

**Also I obviously own nothing otherwise K/T would have NEVER and I mean NEVER broken up. This is just for fun.**

**Synopsis: Kimberly's forced to quit gymnastics before the Pan Global Games take place and has to return to Angel Grove to finish off her senior year. Too bad she's already sent that god awful letter ultimately ending her relationship with the only guy she's ever really loved. How will the others react to her return? Jason is back in this and the timeline is most likely not as the shows. (Also lets just say that in the letter Kim never writes about meeting a guy. It's just a break up letter where she mentions that they have to go their separate ways because of their paths are leading them toward different lifestyles.)**

**Chapter One: If I Ever Come Back**

It had been a long grueling day of training and with the AC still broken the gym had been hot and musky, add in the fact that Kimberly was in the state of Florida and that automatically gives you humidity. Her mind hadn't been focused on her routines the last couple of meets which had led to a long conversation with her coach about her once perfect landing turning into dismounts that had her stepping back once or twice and informed her that she would never get a chance to compete with routines that were no longer flawless.

Kim couldn't help it though. She had tried everything to get herself focused, but her heart hadn't stopped racing since she got back from a mini vacation that the coach had allowed his girls to take right before summer ended. That was two months ago. Two months ago she was able to spend a little over a week in Angel Grove with her friends and most importantly her boyfriend. When she first arrived she had become sadden by the news that her best friend had moved to Africa, but that didn't stop her from quickly making a new comrad in Tanya. Her mind would quickly wander to what happened the last night she was there. Her, Tommy, a quiet house, no parents, a neat bed, and what was supposed to only be kissing turning into something more. The house no longer quiet but filled with heavy breaths, long moans, there was no longer a neat bed instead it was disheveled with limbs and sheets, and clothing garments casually tossed to the ground.

You get the picture.

That night had become a blissful memory and every night her dreams would be filled with the way they professed their love to one another, but shortly after her dreams would turn into nightmares. Not about monsters, Rita, Zedd, or even putties, but about the letter she had sent a month ago. Kim hadn't known what possessed her to write the letter in the first place. In fact, she had tossed it aside after she had signed her name thinking of how utterly crazy she was for even writing it, but the next day after a long meet that had left her exhausted and accomplishing nothing new she threw a stamp on the envelope and tossed it into the outgoing mail slot without thinking. It was for the best, she had hoped that it would soon lead her to be on top of her game once again. It would take her four days to register what she had done and by than it was already too late. All she was left with was regret.

Sending the letter hadn't brought her back up to par, on the contrary, it had set her back a couple steps in the gymnastics world. Her fellow teammates would suffer in the end if she made the Pan Global Games team because Kim couldn't focus and her routines were suffering.

Kim knew this even before the girls started to whisper about it and throw steely glances her way, but she couldn't help it. Ultimately that would be her downfall as she flew onto the uneven bars doing two perfect go-arounds before leaping toward the higher bar and missing it by a long shot. Her mind was on the letter she had sent as she fell to the ground knocking herself unconscious.

"Kimberly…" A faint voice sounded in the background. "Sweety."

She slowly opened her eyes to see her mother. Her mother? She couldn't be seeing this. Her mother lived in France across the ocean.

"Mom?" Kim questioned stitching her eyebrows together confusingly.

"Oh honey! You're awake. Thank goodness." Caroline Hart threw her arms around her daughter. "We didn't think you would ever wake especially after the first night."

"What do you mean? How long have I been asleep?"

"Kim, you've been in a slight coma the last three days."

"What?"

"Sweetheart, what's the last thing you remember?"

"The letter." She spoke nonchalantly, but when her mother gave her a horrifying look thinking that she might have lost her memory Kim spoke again. "While I was on the uneven bars I was thinking about a letter that I had sent."

"Kimberly Ann Hart, you know better than that. You have to concentrate on gymnastics while you're doing it. Otherwise it can get very dangerous." Her mother said with discipline.

Kim looked at her hands with guilt. Her mother was right and Kim knew better. Just than a young doctor came through the door holding onto her clipboard. "Ah, Miss Hart it's so good to see you've finally woken up." Her smile was bright and enthusiastic.

"If I would have known I've been sleeping for three days I would have been up sooner."

"Tell me about it." The woman in the white lab coat laughed. "I'm Dr. Stevens and I just need to check your vitals." When Kim nodded the doctor took out her stethoscope and put it onto Kim's back instructing her to cough. "Everything sounds good."

"Great!" Kim smiled. "When will I be discharged?"

"You've only been her three days and your tired of this place already?" The young doctor who was probably in her mid-twenties asked wagging her finger before sending her a wink.

"Oh, three days is long enough. Trust me." Kim laughed as the room followed. "I have a gymnastics competition to train for and believe me when I say this. I'll defiantly be more focused." She missed when her mother gulped, but caught the smile on Dr. Stevens' face fade. "What?"

"Kimberly. I don't know how to say this."

"Well you could use words and put it into a sentence." Kim replied nervously trying to lighten up the mood.

"You tore a ligament in your shoulder before dislocating it. We were able to pop your shoulder into place, but I'm afraid the ligament is still in the process of healing"

"It'll get better before the Pan Global's right?" There was fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry to say this, but no."

"What about…" She let out a gasp. "I mean, it'll heal soon right." When the doctor nodded she smiled. Her shoulder would heal and there was always next year.

"Kimberly-"Dr. Stevens said softly. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but although your arm will heal properly there's no chance that you'll ever get the chance to compete in any future games."

Wanting to break down and cry but couldn't Kimberly just sat there motionless while tuning out the medical jargon that was spewing out of her doctors lips. Her life was officially over. She couldn't be a gymnast, couldn't compete, didn't have a boyfriend, and probably didn't have any friends either. Her world had come down crashing and boy did it crash hard.

Sitting their silently for hours her mother had excused herself to grab a cup of coffee and make a phone call back to her husband when Dr. Stevens came in.

"How are you holding up, Kimberly?" The only response Kim gave was a bitter chuckle. "Again, I am terribly sorry about your dream ending, but perhaps it's a good thing." When Dr. Stevens hadn't received an answer she spoke again. "May I ask you a couple of questions since we're finally alone?" Still no answer. "I'll take that as a yes. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Kimberly shot her head up immediately. Was it really any of her doctors business anyway? Unless she could fix her future by knowing that information she didn't see a point. Until… oh god. Kimberly didn't remember

"Aha." Dr. Stevens spoke finally able to get a reaction from her young patient. "My next question is if you've been sexually active."

"Excuse me?" Kim chocked out.

"It's alright if you have." The doctor didn't judge. "You're at that age where curiosity doesn't cut it anymore and you have to do more than just have feelings, but experiment."

"I don't understand where you're going with this." But she did know. Kim knew perfectly well where her good doctor was going with this.

"Kimberly, I'm asking you this as your doctor looking out for your health. Remember when I said that perhaps your fall was a good thing?"

"I don't want to hear this." Kimberly shut her eyes tightly.

"You do have options and we do have doctor-patient-confidentiality here."

"I just want to go home!" she didn't open her eyes. Some people had options, but Kimberly only had one.

"Alright. We have your discharge papers here." Handing over the clipboard and after Kim signed it she handed her a white paper bag filled almost to the brim. "Here are the vitamins you'll need along with some information."Just than Caroline Hart walked in. "Looks like you're all set. Take care of yourself Kimberly."

Kim didn't say a word, but gave her doctor a slight nod.

"Mom can you take me home?" Kimberly asked holding tightly to the paper bag.

"Of course, sweetheart. I've got the tickets for an early flight headed back to France back at the hotel."

"No, I mean home, mom. Home!"

"Angel Grove?"

"Yes, mom, I want to go home." Kim knew it had hurt her mother to consider home a place where Caroline no longer resided and it would hurt even more knowing the fact that she had to leave her daughter a second time around, but Kimberly knew she couldn't leave the country knowing what she knew or more importantly what she was carrying.

"I'll call Melissa and Preston as soon as we get to the hotel." If it was anyone Caroline trusted with her daughter other than the Campbell's it had been her childhood friends. In fact, she had trusted the Scotts over the Campbell's, but since they had been traveling the world the first time, she had left her daughter under the care of Aisha's family. Now with Jason's return from Switzerland the Scotts were finally back in town and Caroline couldn't think of a safer place her daughter could stay at other than the place Kimberly called a second home.

"Thanks mom."

**A/N: So there you have it guys. Let me know what you think or if I should continue. I'm also no doctor or a gymnast so my medical jargon is just, well, jargon and I have no idea what a person does on the uneven bars although I do know it looks wicked awesome and hard. Oh also this is just fanfiction so it's ok to be sort of wrong and out of the loop especially something in the AU verse. **

**Name of Title: Song by Christina Aguilera**

**Name of Chapter: Song by The Script**


	2. Home

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews; it really means a lot to me. As I've mentioned earlier this will take place during Zeo, but imagine my surprise when I found out Zedd/Rita were actually still alive. So instead of using the monsters that I know nothing about I'll stick with what I do know and that will be some Z/R/and putties. This will definitely be a Kim/Tommy story. Nothing will happen between Kat/Tommy besides friendship and I won't bash on anyone either, but fights will ensue between characters. If you wish to have a favorite pair coupled let me know. I'll also do my very best and update once or twice a week.**

**Chapter Two: Home**

Tommy Oliver might seem like your average and newly single teenager, but hidden underneath the soft exterior of shyness and forgetfulness was a young man who even though becoming recently broken manages to save the world on a weekly basis as the leader of Angel Grove's superheroes, the Power Rangers. He used to loath whenever Zedd would send down a handful of his clay putties and a conjured up monster to ruin his actives, but nowadays it seems that he welcomes it, even hopes for it, because than only when he's fully morphed does he forget. He forgets all about his days that seem to slow at a snail's rate, his mind doesn't solely concentrate on his new status in the dating world or how he got there, his brain forgets about the girls trying to vie for his attention to try and become his new girlfriend, and most importantly his heart forgets for a short time about the girl who shattered his even though she's 3,000 miles away; yes only when he's morphed as a White Ranger does he get his solace.

Though that peace is only momentarily and Tommy soon is brought back to reality when he walks into Ernie's to celebrate another victory for defeating Zedd's creation.

"It seems to me that Zedd's losing his touch." Billy walks up toward the group of six. He may no longer be an active blue ranger, but he's still an important part of their team. Billy's there techno whiz and resident brain of the group and no one would be able to take his place.

Rocky, the food enthusiast-slash-funny man, and Adam, the shy yet humble one, knocked fists in agreement; Tanya, who is outgoing, and Katherine, the pink soft-spoken ranger, high-fived; while Tommy, the one who is slowly yet angrily creeping back into his shell, and Jason, who had returned to ranger duties with a wider view of the world, nodded their heads in agreement.

"After all that work I'm starved!" said Rocky making his way up the steps toward the counter to order his usual which consisted of a slice of pizza, a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake. "Let's grub down."

"Most guys think with one of their two heads, but not Rocky." Jason shook his head trying to think of a time whenever he hung out with the new blue ranger and food wasn't involved. There hadn't been a time of course.

"The only part he thinks with is his stomach." Adam laughed trying to sneakily steal one of Rocky's fries, but failing when Adam's hand was slapped away by said friend.

"Get your own." Rocky mumbled swallowing the last of his pepperoni pizza. "You guys still coming over for dinner? Mom's making her famous chicken enchiladas with the works."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Rocko." Tommy had put his hand on his teammate's shoulder with the thought of the Mexican dish making all his friend's mouths salivate.

"Dinner's in an hour." Jason pointed out. "Won't you be full?" He may have transferred his powers over toward Rocky, but at the time Jason had had only a couple of chance meetings with him that lasted for no more than ten minutes. It wasn't until three months ago when he was appointed the new Gold Ranger that he actually got to know the former red ranger. "Wait-"Jason stopped. "You'll probably just be twice as hungry." Yes, Jason got to know Rocky fully in the last three months.

"So that means you're coming right?"

"As much as I'd like to man I can't."

"Why not Jase?" Tommy inquired.

"This morning my mom told me that we're having a family member come stay with us for a while. Apparently it was a surprise visit."

"It can't be much of a surprise if you know about it." Katherine softly mentioned with a smile. "Now can it?"

"I guess not." Jason scratched his neck. "It was just we didn't know we were going to have company and I'm not exactly sure for how long."

"Do you know who it's going to be?" Tanya spoke.

"That's the surprise part. Anyway as much as I'd enjoy going with you all for dinner I told him mom I'd be home like two hours ago. She's going to kill me."

"I'll have my mom wrap up some food for you and the family. She always makes enough to feed a small village anyway." Rocky added waving goodbye to their friend who was almost out the door.

"I'll bring it over later on." Tommy added.

"Thanks man! See ya later."

Making it home in less than ten minutes, but two hours too late, Jason tried to quietly open the front door hoping that whatever family member was over would be entertaining his parents. However, luck wasn't on his side.

"Jason Lee Scott!" He cringed hearing his mother's voice ring through the den as she made her way toward the foyer. She had to use all three names. Boy, was he in trouble. "Where have you been? We'd agreed for you to be home at 3."

"Sorry mom, I lost track of time." He replied looking past the foyer into the living room anxiously hoping to see who was here, but only caught sight of his father reading the newspaper.

Melissa Scott watched her son's frantic eyes search out the downstairs level before Jason gave her a questionable look. "There's someone upstairs in the guestroom waiting to see you."

Taking the stairs two steps at a time he wondered which aunt or cousin it could possibly be before he reached the top and walked toward the guest room, located across from his room, and which happened to be on the opposite side of the house where his parent's bedroom was at.

Holding his ear up toward the door Jason tried to hear if he might recognize a voice, but when all he heard was muffled sounds he knocked each time his knuckles sounding louder against the wooden door.

He waited patiently for a couple of minutes before the door opened. To say he was surprised by the person leaning against the door's frame the understatement of the year. "Li'l Sis?"

"Big brother!" Kimberly jumped into his arms burying her head into the crook of his neck waiting for him to wrap his arms around her. She remembered the last time she'd seen him. He'd stopped in Florida for a few days before heading home after his stint in Switzerland.

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, Jase."

He hadn't spoken to her since his visit and even if it had made him sad seeing as that had been four months prior he noticed she seemed so much happier at that time. That's when he felt her wet lashes brush across his neck. Slowly letting her down Jason looked at her, really looked at her.

"Have you been crying? Why have you been crying?" His brotherly instincts kicking in instantly.

She couldn't tell him why she was here. Not the real truth anyway. Surely everyone would find out in a few months when it would be evidently clear and hard to hide, but Kimberly herself hadn't come to terms with the idea of what her future would be turning into. So she told him a different reason that still held truth because there were only two people in this world who could read her like an open book and one of them happened to be standing in front of her.

"I tore a ligament in my arm." Her bottom lip quivered at the idea of a broken dream. "I can't do gymnastics anymore, Jase."

"Oh, Kim, I'm so sorry." Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he brought her into a hug. "Does this mean-"

"It's all over." She cut him off.

Leading her toward the full size bed that sat in the middle of the bedroom the two sat in silence each thinking of what was next to come. Jason's mind wondering to Kim and how much she had badly wanted to be part of the Pan Global Games before it was stolen away quickly, he then thought of his mother who said their family member would be staying for them for a while. How long was a while? Next, Jason thought of the others and how Kim's presence might affect the close group of friends especially after her breakup with- Damnit. How would Tommy, his best friend, take it when he found out Kim was back in town.

Kimberly sat next to Jason letting her tears cascade down her cheeks not bothering to wipe them away as she felt small circles trace the small of her back. It was an automatic response for Jason leading back to when the two were mere children in grade school and Kimberly needed comforting; sometimes he didn't even realize he was using the tips of his fingers to draw circles along his little sisters back. It had become a sort of defense mechanism for the two of them; she needed it and he supplied it.

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

"I already told you why I'm here." God, she hopped that this one time he couldn't read what she was trying desperately to hide.

"I know the reason why you're not in Florida anymore, but why are you here and not with your mom back in France?"

"I don't know French."

"You could learn it. You were always talking about wanting to learn a foreign language and now's your chance."

"I don't know anyone there. My whole life was here before I left."

"Kim your life is where you want it to be." He soothed.

"My friends are here."

"There's nothing wrong with making new friends."

Quirking an eyebrow up in the air she spat. "Geez, Jase, if you didn't want me here all you had to do was say so." She grabbed her empty duffle bag from the closet and began to throw a pair of jeans into them.

"Come on don't be like this." Jason replied taking her jeans out of the bag and placing them inside the open drawer.

"I came back because Angel Grove is my home." Going back toward the closet she ripped the shirts off of the hangers and tossed them inside in the same manner she did her jeans. She ignored Jason who took her shirts out and placed them back onto the hangers while she tossed her hair brush and toiletries in the now empty bag. "Will you stop that! I'll just go to Paris." When had she become so angry? She could have sworn she was sad ten minutes ago, and happily relieved only three minutes ago, and now all of sudden she was filled with anger? Boy oh boy these mood swings were coming faster than what she had read in the pamphlets.

"It's just that now that you're back I'm going to want to keep a closer eye on you and with being the gold ranger-"He was always able to keep an eye on her before and during the time they both served as rangers, but now that only one of them had the power Jason was afraid that something might happen to Kim while he was away defeating a monster and wouldn't be able to protect her because he had to run off and protect the world.

"What did you say?" She asked letting the blow-dryer slip from her hands as it almost missed crashing onto her foot. "Did you just say you're a-"she whispered the next part looking around the empty room cautiously. "-Power Ranger?"

Her eyes widened in shock when Jason looked down smiling while rubbing the back of his neck. And just like that she was no longer angry, but ecstatic.

"Oh my god!"

"Shhh. They'll hear." Jason motioned toward the door.

"Jase, we're upstairs, your parents are downstairs, and the door's closed."

"This coming from the girl who just whispered power rangers after looking around the room suspiciously even though it's just us."

"Force of habit." She waved off. "And a hard habit to break at that."

Jason laughed at how true her words were.

Suddenly Kimberly gasped. "Zordon is going to kill you for telling me that. Or worse! He'll take away your power. You like broke one of his holy rules."

"Neah. Zordon will be fine with it. You're not exactly a civilian."

"Jase, that's exactly what I am. I have no power seeing as how I passed that along to Kat."

"You know what I mean. Once a ranger always a ranger."

"Don't forget I'm also thee original, not a copy." She smiled proudly at the accomplishment.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm glad your back."

"Me too."

"So mom says you'll be staying a while. How long is a while?"

"Uhm. Actually-"She bit the bottom side of her lip, a nervous tick of hers. "Till college."

"Does that mean you'll be enrolling at AGHS?"

Kimberly had tried to read into the way Jason spoke, but he didn't sound excited or disappointed which had confused her. "Yeah. I uh, start Tuesday."

"That's great Kim! We always did talk about senior year together!"

"And about the mischief we'd get into."

"It's going to be an interesting year."

Kimberly nodded, too bad Jason nor anyone for that matter could actually fathom just how interesting the year would be.

Jason thought back to his teammates. As if Kimberly read his mind she began to ask about them and he answered every question he could. She didn't ask about the leader of the team or mention how it seemed ironic how Jason and Tommy seemed to switch places. Jason had once been the leader of the Power Rangers while Tommy, who was part of the team, managed to do his own thing while he was the green ranger and now the roles were reversed. The one time Kimberly did mention Tommy she had mentioned him part of the group and how it was still strange for her to see Rocky no longer wore Red, Adam wearing mostly green, Tommy discarding practically all of his white clothing, and watching Jason sport mostly black as his original color only a distant memory. It was something Kimberly was having a hard time getting used to seeing.

"Well it's pretty weird seeing you and not having an ounce of pink on." Jason motioned toward the lavender summer dress that stopped 2/3 above her knee.

"I still wear pink." Kim interjected. "I actually have more pink garments than any other color."

"You just don't wear it everyday like you used to."

She shook her head. "Nope, My closet looks more like a rainbo than cotton candy now."

The two lifelong friends and honorary siblings caught up with each other over the next two hours talking and laughing while childhood stories were retold and things that could have been embarrassing during the time they had occurred was now being seen through older eyes as a funny moment in their history.

"Remember the time we got pulled over by the cops for making a right turn at the stop sign without stopping and we got lectured for ten minutes about safety?"

Kimberly nodded laughing at the memory. "Weren't we on our bikes when that happened?" It was a rhetorical question, but Jason nodded anyway. "You know till this day we still don't stop at stop signs."

"I'll admit I've done a lot of stuff in my life that I'm not proud-"Jason paused while Kimberly gave him the 'go on, continue' look. "No, no that's not true, I'm proud of most of them." his response earned him a playful slap to the chest with the back of her hand.

"Jase!" Kimberly and Jason could hear Momma Scott holler up the staircase for her son. "You've got company."

"Go." Kim shooed him out of the guest bedroom turned hers. "I have a few more things to unpack and they're pretty private."

"Like a diary?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "You might want to find a place less obvious. The first place people think to look is in the pillow case."

"Get out." Kim pused him out the door before closing it.

Once Jason was out of sight she threw herself on the bed. All the unpacking had been accomplished and everything was stored in its proper area. So why was she upstairs one might ask? Kim had clearly seen the way his eyes flicked from excitement to dread in quick seconds at the mention of company and knew it had to be one of his teammates. Sighing she rolled off the bed and looked around her new room. A vanity setting to the far right and on the opposite side a floor lengthen mirror was perked up on the wall.

Walking toward the long mirror she turned to her side gazing at her flat stomach wondering how long it would be before she'd have to stop wearing perfectly fitted blouses and dresses and start wearing loose t-shirts. Sighing Kim was thankful for the baby-doll style dresses that would help hide a growing belly for a short period of time. She just hoped she still had a couple more months before she'd have to resort to that.

Downstairs Tommy handed over the plates full of Mrs. DeSantos' home-style cooking.

"This smells great!" said Jason walking into the kitchen.

"It tastes even better, bro." Tommy smiled patting his back.

"You know I'm going to have to call Maria and ask her for her recipe." Melissa smiled taking the foil off each of the three plates: chicken enchiladas, beans, and Mexican rice.

"After Rocky told her about your house guest she insisted on sending some food right over." Tommy replied sitting down one of the stools by the island.

"That's very kind of her."

Turning his attention to Jason Tommy was about to ask who their house guest turned out to be.

"Don't be silly-"Preston's deep voice echoed through the dining room from the living room as he made his way into the kitchen with said guest. "You haven't eaten since you got here. You and I both know how your mother is and she would have my head if she called and found out you haven't been fed. And besides I have no idea if you even ate on the plane."

"Tell her to come in and eat. It's authentic!" Melissa chirped.

"Really papa Scott-" Tommy heard the voice say causing him to turn his head so quickly he could have gave himself whiplash. "I'm not all that hungry and-"That's when she saw him, their eyes meeting for the briefest of seconds.

"Kimberly?" She could hear Tommy call her name, but she had already turned her attention toward the kitchen sink. The sound of one of the stools screeching across the tile floor caused her to look back at him. "Enjoy the food. I uh, I have to go and um, walk the dog."

Too bad everyone in that room knew that the Oliver's in fact did not have a dog.

**A/N: There you have it. Let me know what you think! I know it's been pretty slow, but I hope to get more emotions evolved as this story is explored further. If you would like to see anything in particular happen in here let me know and I might just put it in. Readers always have great ideas for the authors and as one I'd like your input because it's not just my story, but yours as well. **

**Name of Chapter: Song by Michael Bublé**


	3. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts readers! I'm still getting story alerts which is fantastic. I also wanted to mention that the road for getting Tommy and Kim together will be long-you'll see why in this chapter- but that doesn't mean I won't put them together even with the both of them fighting or not wanting to be in the same room because I will. *mwahahaha* **

**Also I accidently mislabeled Tommy's color in the beginning of the last chapter. I put that he was only at peace when he was the white ranger, obviously I meant the red ranger. **

**Chapter Three: Butterflies and Hurricanes**

The last few days flew oddly by like a blur of black and white; not even the occasional colors of green, red, yellow, pink, or blue gave tint to the world. Luckily for everyone, other than Tommy, Zedd hadn't sent down a monster or even putties the last three days which managed to shock everyone including Zordon and Alpha. The days had been stress-free to the citizens of Angel Grove, but to the Zeo Rangers they were worried about their leader who had gone M.I.A. since the last time they'd seen him during Mrs. DeSantos' dinner.

"I'm getting really worried about Tommy." Kat whispered toward Tanya as she took a seat next to her yellow clad friend. She'd entered home room to find her five friends huddled together and another twenty minutes before class was to officially start. "He's missed two days of class and we haven't heard from him for half a week."

"I agree with Kat, it's rather unusual for him to take off without saying a word to any of us." Billy replied taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a blue cloth.

"I wonder where he's at." Adam, shy and reserved, spoke.

"He's probably playing a little hookey from school." Rocky said before taking a bite out of his breakfast burrito that his mother had made for him before wiping his mouth clean. "Chill out guys, there's nothing to worry about."

"Jason-"Kat spoke softly ignoring Rocky's last comment. "You're Tommy's best friend and you've been awfully quite." She noticed. "Do you know something?"

"He hasn't told you guys anything?" Jason did his best not to stutter. He had spent his weekend and better part of Monday trying to get Kimberly settled in, but most importantly he had tried to keep out of sight from his friends and teammates afraid that they knew and would bombard him with questions about the previous pink rangers return.

"Not a thing." Billy informed.

"Well than-" Jason twiddled with his fingers. "I'm stumped on where he might be. The last time I seen him was Thursday after your dinner, Rocky." He didn't lie. In fact, he didn't know where Tommy could be and the last time he did see him was when Tommy all but ran out of his house after realizing Kimberly was there. He just didn't tell the whole truth.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Harry Houdini himself." Rocky mentioned pointing toward the door with his chin as their leader walked through the entrance heading toward the back of the room where his friends and his desk were located.

"You're in my seat." The scowl on his face caused the team to look at each other rather surprisingly.

"Sorry bro." Jason stood swiping his books across the table and lifting them into his arms while standing face-to-face with Tommy.

"Tommy, man, what's gotten into you?" Rocky blurted out.

"And where have you been?" Adam questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"You had us all worried." Katherine added.

"Why don't you ask him?" Looking straight at Jason, Tommy didn't bother glancing around his friends who were all mirroring confused looks.

"Jason, you just said you didn't know where Tommy's coordinates were." Billy did his best to speak with an average vocabulary ever since Trini was no longer there to interpret what the boy genius was saying, but couldn't help it whenever he let his high vocabulary slip every once and a while.

Jason feeling Tommy's anger tried to control himself. It was strange how instincts would soon kick in for the former leader. He was never angry whenever Tommy was, but for some reason Jason could feel his blood start to boil as unsaid accusations were spewing from the present leader's mouth. "I didn't know where he ran off to." Speaking to Billy, but keeping his attention on Tommy, Jason's eyes narrowed. "As to what's gotten into him I think I have a clue."

"You know exactly what it is." Tommy barked lowly. Billy hasn't seen this side of Tommy since he was under Rita's spell years ago, as for the other Rangers they had never seen him act this way.

"I had no idea this was going to happen." Jason kept his voice calm. "But it has, and you're acting ridiculous."

Chuckling bitterly the stance between Red and Gold Ranger continued. "I'm acting ridiculous? You could have told me before I was left there standing like a damn fool!"

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Rocky tried his best to step in-between the two when he noticed hands turning into fists. "We're a team."

"Rockys right." Adam helped. "We've worked through everything together. Tommy you're our leader so tell us why you're so upset."

A ringing through the halls was heard interrupting whatever explanation Tommy was going to give; if he was going to give one in the first place.

"Looks like you're saved by the bell." Jason brushed passed his best friend, but perhaps it didn't help him seeing as how he sat two seats behind Tommy with Tanya behind Jason and Adam between the two fighting friends. Katherine scurried off toward the other side of the room, second column and the first seat, while Billy sat next to her, but in the first column with Rocky behind him. Apparently alphabetical seating made a teacher's job much easier.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs. Applebee." Her class chirped.

"I hope you're all ready for today's exam."

* * *

><p>Kimberly sat at the edge of the bed watching the digital clock go from 7:59 to 8:00 o'clock sharp. Standing up she thought about the events earlier. She had been up lying in bed since 6 AM, she could easily blame it on her shoulder that started to ache, but that would be a lie. She had been forced to be a morning person getting up before the crack of dawn for the Pan Global Games training, but even that wasn't the real reason. The truth was that the butterflies in her stomach had been the cause of her alertness throughout the night.<p>

She had heard Jason knocking on her door at 7 AM calling out her name. With his parents off to work as early as 5 AM Jason felt the responsibility to wake not only himself up, but also the former ranger he considered family. Kimberly hadn't said a peep. Not once whenever Jason came to try and wake her up every ten minutes. He had tried one last time at 7:30 adding that he was headed to school asking her to try and not be late.

Kimberly had already been fully dressed, deciding on wearing a white blouse and light denim shorts with a pink floral pattern, and she was actually able to do something with her hair now that she didn't have a helmet to worry about. She opted for loose beach waves, pulled back her long growing bangs back with bobby pins, and wondered how long her hair would stay intact. Sometimes she hated just how fine her hair actually was, a style never lasted more than a couple of hours.

Slipping on her white sneakers she grabbed the newly purchased black messenger bag placing it over her 'unworthless' shoulder as she called it and headed downstairs toward the kitchen thinking of what to get for breakfast.

"I'm already late anyway what's another five or ten minutes." She sighed grabbing a bowl from the cabinet, the ticking of the wall clock catching her attention causing her to curse. "Great now I'm going to be super late." Leaving the bowl on the table she forgot about getting something into her stomach and glanced at the clock once again to make sure it was right; it was and the digital clock in her room was nine minutes behind.

Thankfully Angel Grove High School was only a ten minute walk from the Scott Residence.

Walking down the very empty, very quiet, and very familiar halls she opened a piece of paper that held her classes and new assigned locker. Walking toward 207, putting the combination in, and opening the locker she found the books that Jason had put in the day before. He had made good on his promise that her first day would at least be a little bit hassle-free.

"What do we have here?" The principal spoke his hands behind his suit. "Late on your first day? But Miss Hart you know better than that."

She gave him a weak smile. All he could see was the smile as he made her follow him toward room 153. The room was quiet as he spoke. "Mrs. Applebee. I have someone here for you."

The heads of the students whipped up from their test taking looking up toward the principal and toward the door where he was trying to encourage someone to come through the entrance with his index finger. Slowly but surely a figure came in.

Jason gulped. He hadn't known that this would have been her first class. If he did than he surely would have waited for her, walked in with her, been the strength she needed when she would come to face her fellow classmates, and more importantly been there to hold her shaking hand.

Tommy's head dropped suddenly wanting to ignore the newcomer that just walked into the room, but that didn't stop him from hearing Adam's sharp intake of breath and her name leave his lips in a hushed volume.

"Kim."

Suddenly the room echoed in low voices and loud whispers at the unexpected return. Kimberly had been popular for being a sweetheart before she left Angel Grove and she was still popular amongst her classmates today, but for a different reason this time. Heartbreaker. She seemed to live up to her last name in more ways than one.

"Remember earlier when I said there was nothing to worry about?" Rocky whispered to Kat and Billy. "I was wrong. This is something to worry about."

"Kimberly." Mrs. Applebee's voice sang while the rest of her class kept up their commentaries and glances between one another. "It's so good to have you back. Everyone else is taking a test so you'll pretty much have a free period." She looked for an opening in her class and found one quickly. "You can take a seat right behind Katherine Hillard. Eliza Howard transferred to Stone Canyon High last week. Now I usually do everything alphabetically, but Hillard and Hart aren't that far apart. Katherine please raise your hand."

"I know who she is." Kimberly spoke looking at Kat and the friends that surrounded her, each one of them refusing to make eye contact. Taking a seat behind Katherine, Kim could smell the perfume radiating off of the Australian blonde and if circumstances were altered Kimberly would have thought it to be pleasant and surely asked her what it was called and where Kat had purchased it, but things weren't different and right now the scent of coconut mixed with coco bean made her want to hurl. '_Maybe it's a good thing I skipped out on breakfast' _Kim thought to herself.

Trying not to focus too much on the scent Kim closed her eyes, but that seemed to magnify the smell of coconut and coco beans which caused her stomach to turn. Bringing her hand up to her nose the lingering smell of sweet pea lotion that she had used before leaving the house eliminated Katherine's perfume bringing the tiniest bit of ease for her.

"Kimberly, are you feeling alright? You look like you're an agony."

Looking straight at Mrs. Applebee, Kim wished her teacher would mind her own business. She didn't need the attention of all her classmates suddenly looking at her like they were at this very second especially when she felt that her face was probably a light shade of green. But at the same time Kim felt a sense of comfort knowing that someone at least seemed to care. _'Come on now. That's not fair. Maybe if you'd actually tell somebody what's really the matter it would give some other people the chance to care about you. Like oh say Jason or Tommy, or Rocky, than there's Adam and Billy; even Tanya and Ka-'Kim_ could hear her conscious tell her before she shut it out.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

All Kim could muster was a simple nod before the teacher asked her class to continue with their tests. Mrs. Applebee was one of the nicest teachers, but when it came to her exams she sure was one tough cookie. Kim glanced toward her right; afraid to look to her left where Rocky was sitting, and looked at the multiple choice test. That wasn't the brutal part it was the essay questions toward the end of the test that usually lasted the longest because Mrs. A wanted specific and descriptive answers.

Half an hour had passed and Kimberly wished she hadn't missed out on breakfast. What was that saying? Oh yeah it was the most important meal of the day. She prayed for her stomach to stop growling, but it only seemed to get louder. Looking up at the clock there was still another half hour till home room was complete and she didn't think she could last that long, hell people were barely starting the essay portion of the exam.

"Sorry." She whispered to the girl on her right who shot her an annoyed look right after Kim's hungry stomach made another sound. _'Just freaking great'_ Kim thought sarcastically. _'I want to throw up because of Kat's perfume not to mention I should have really eaten something because I'm starving now. I really and I mean really hate being pregnant and these stupid heightened senses aren't helping.' _She froze, even forgot to breathe ignoring another grumble from her stomach, because this was the first time she acknowledged her own pregnancy. She stiffly sat up straight letting her fingers delicately trace over the white cotton blouse thinking of the life that was created and slowly growing inside of her.

"I don't hate you. I could never." She said looking down at her still flat stomach, or at least those were the words her mouths had formed because she herself didn't hear it. Kim hadn't noticed she was silently crying until droplets began to form on her white blouse. She quickly wiped them away with the tips of her fingers; she had had enough attention for one day and wouldn't like anymore.

"Kim?" Too late for that. Turning her head to the left she glanced at Rocky his facial features reading nothing but concern. Bringing his backpack on top of his desk he pulled out a granola bar and handed it over to Kimberly insisting that she take it and whispering. "Sometimes I cry when I'm hungry too." He smiled making her mood a little less heavy.

Good ol' Rocky always knew how to make her laugh even at the worse times.

"Rocky, Kimberly." Mrs. Applebee spoke sternly. "There are still students taking tests and Mr. DeSantos you have yet to turn yours in."

"I'm sorry Mrs. A!" Rocky chuckled turning to look at Kimberly motioning with his hands for her to open and enjoy the Quaker Oatmeal bar.

She mouthed a 'thanks' taking a bite and allowing her stomach to finally calm down.

* * *

><p>Kimberly's first half of the school day seemed to go from awkward, bad, and to worse. All the people she had considered friends were shunning her. Well everyone except for Jason and that one encounter with Rocky during home room, but that still didn't make her feel any better. How was it that with a large metropolis area such as Angel Grove and a pretty large populated High School that she still managed to have all of her classes with at least one if not all the people that were now <em>his <em>friends? This had to be some sort of setup within the administration office because there was no way in hell that friends could have all the exact same classes together.

Sighing she closed her locker in deep frustration just in time to see Tommy headed her way. After the revelation she had earlier this morning Kim knew it was time to tell him. She had watched him smile at one of the fellow football players before catching her eye and letting the simper fall not even noticing that John Beck had said goodbye.

"Hey Tommy-"Kim met him half way, the eyes of their peers watching their every move their mouths ready to pass on the gossip.

Wanting to ignore her, Tommy almost turned away, but stopped himself noticing how silent the halls got, too silent especially with all the bodies packed inside. He was angry at her for what she did, for returning after what she wrote, and for wanting to speak with him. It was anger that had been boiling over for the last month and he was able to keep it hidden until the last few days where he locked himself in the basement of his parent's house and threw punch after punch and kick after kick at the sand bag hanging from the ceiling until his body couldn't any longer. Even with all this anger he wasn't going to take it out on her, not in public anyway.

"Yes Kim?"

His tone was eerily calming which had frightened her.

"Can I, uh, speak with you?" She looked around eyes boring into her. "Somewhere privately?"

Nodding his head he led her around the corner and into a room that was temporarily empty. They stood far apart from one another with Tommy refusing to look at Kim. It was just too difficult for him to do so.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." He finally spoke.

"Excuse me?" Kimberly was confused. Why did he bring her into an empty room in the first place than?

"I don't care about what you have to say. It's going to go into one ear and right out the other." He kept his hurt and anger inside with his eyes empty of emotion. "I don't know why you came back and truthfully I could care less."

When did he become such a…a jerk? Kimberly wondered.

He would never admit it to anyone let alone give her the satisfaction about how bad she had hurt him. To Tommy it felt as if she had just used him. Sex two months prior followed by a break up letter a month later.

"The thought of you just makes me so-"he groaned annoyed. "I just don't want anything to do with you Kimberly."

His words had devastated her; hurt her like no monster or creature could. She didn't know what to say and she was getting tired of looking like a fool standing in front of him especially when he claimed he didn't want to see her. When she finally got the blood pumping through her body she stormed out of the room.

Tommy watched her leave his words slowly killing him as soon as they left his lips, but sometimes anger was a much easier feeling to handle than love.

* * *

><p>The lunch hour was in full swing when Kimberly made her way toward the cafeteria. She couldn't get over Tommy's words, they had crushed her spirits and the image before her didn't help either. Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Kat, Tommy, Jason, and Billy sat together at one of the round tables laughing and joking. Kim didn't know about what and she wasn't going to stick around to find out, but before she could turn on her heel Jason was taking strides towards her.<p>

"Hey." He gave her his best cheeky smile.

"Hi." She couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"Kim are you ok?" He asked putting his hands on her arms.

"Yeah-"

"You know you're a horrible liar." Jason accused softly. "You can tell me anything. I'm always here for you."

"And that's why you're a great big brother." Her smile was large and genuine even showing off her sparkly white teeth. "I'm just really hungry that's all."

"Well speak no more. Come join our table. There's always room for you. Besides you know how Rocky is with the food. Always getting more than he can handle."

"This is Rocky were talking about. He can always handle his food."

"True. Very true. Let me rephrase that. You're hungry you say? Well speak no more. Come join our table because there's always room for you. Besides you know how Rocky is with the food. Always getting more than he _should._"

Kim looked over Jason's shoulder for the briefest of seconds the table looking at her oddly causing her to look back at Jason.

"It's alright. After spending a year training my stomach wouldn't be able to handle cafeteria food. Coach kept us on a strict fruit, soup, and vegetable diet. I don't think it would be wise to rush into burgers and fries just yet."

"You have to eat something. I have some yogurt that you can have."

"I was thinking of just heading home and whipping up something. Besides what's the point of being a Senior and getting to leave campus for lunch and not using it?"

"Want some company?"

"No, it's alright. Go enjoy lunch with your friends."

"You mean our friends."

"What?"

"Our friends, Kim, they're our friends."

"Isn't that what I said?" Kim innocently asked and Jason shook his head no. "Oh."

"Kim?" Jason could tell something was up. Sure the others hadn't welcomed her with opened arms as he had expected, but he didn't think that they wouldn't be this resistant.

"Listen, lunch is going to be over soon and if I actually want to eat I should head out. Tell Rocko I said thanks for the granola bar this morning. He's a lifesaver."

**A/N: Not how I wanted to end it, but it was getting pretty long. ****And yes Tommy is going to be one angry Ranger for a while which will cause Kim to become angry with him but all that changes when jealousy takes over :)**

**Side note: I have one vote for Jason/Kat and one vote for Jason/Emily so whoever gets the majority of the votes than the couple will be paired. Vote one readers, vote on. Also letting me know what you thought would be nice.**

****Name of Chapter: Song by Muse****


	4. Am I Ever Going To Find Out

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm pretty late on getting this chapter up and for that I'm truly story! But don't worry the next chapter will still be up and running this Sunday. Also, looks like we may possibly have a Kat/Jason pairing ;) although it won't be for a while and there will be mentions of Jason/Emily. As I've mentioned before there won't be a Kat/Tommy pairing, but…well you'll see.**

**Chapter Four: Am I Ever Going To Find Out**

It seemed almost impossible how her first week in Angel Grove managed to drag on almost as if it were never ending, but yet speed by so quickly that Kimberly couldn't believe the week was almost up. She sighed while walking back toward campus after another lunch spent at the Scott Residence, alone. It had been the fourth time she'd opted to leave campus even with Jason's minor pleas of "Have lunch with us today?" She always declined coming up with what Jason had considered a bullshit excuse, but never actually calling her out on it. He would just nod and ask if she'd like some company and she always refused with statements starting with "what if?"

_"What if the team needed you during lunch?"_ Of course, the team was capable of handling themselves Jason would reason. They've been doing just fine long before I made a comeback as the Gold Ranger. _"But what if they need you right then and there?"_ He's response was simple as two words: I'll teleport. _"What if Rita or Zedd send out putties?"_ Putties are nothing more than a sorry excuse of clay goons gone retarted. Hell, Jason would remind Kimberly of the time when there had been an episode were the Power Rangers had been turned into children without powers and were still able to defeat said putties. Kim knew this she was there and even managed to destroy one with a dodge ball. _"What if there's another monster attack?"_ If the others really need the Gold Ranger they'll call upon me, Jason assured.

Eventually he would notice her grow agitated with him and not wanting to hinder their friendship Jason would back off allowing her to win another round of a raging war he had yet to notice grow within her.

Kimberly sighed, once again, kicking a rock across the sidewalk pavement watching it tumble across the grass. She had never grown accustomed to being alone and this was one of the times she truly needed someone by her side. What she wouldn't give to have Jason spend at least once lunch with her, but it wasn't that easy and she was too stubborn. She thought back on her decision to go home for lunch on her first day, it had been a wise choice because not to long after eating she had grown acquainted with the porcelain toilet in the downstairs bathroom. The next day had been the same as the following day after that and even today her schedule with the toilet had been on time as she heaved up the sandwich and orange juice from fifteen minutes earlier. She wondered why she even bothered. Her stomach was never settled.

She felt the slight breeze twirl around her, the October air was fresh, and the foliage on the trees had beautiful shades of brown, orange, red, and yellows. Glancing around the park Kimberly had counted the number of leaf piles scattered across the grass trying anything to keep her mind off to where she was headed next, but of course she couldn't keep her mind off of school for one sole reason, Music period. It was the class she had after lunch which happened to be next and the second class she had with all the Rangers, just like home room. When Kimberly would catch their eye Rocky and Adam would send her small almost apologetic smiles when no one else was looking and especially when a certain red leader was away from the group, but that was the extent of any communication with them. Billy had yet to say a word to her along with Tanya and Kat who outright refused to even look at her. Kim rolled her eyes absentmindedly at the absurdity of it all. If the Power Rangers wanted to act like children well then so be it.

The sound of someone strumming a guitar caught her attention. She hadn't held one in months and missed the way the wired strings would vibrate as her fingers delicately swayed against it. Allowing her feet to usher her toward the swing set her eyes caught a glimpse of a boy, no not a boy and not a man, a teenaged youth about her age sitting one of the swings. She hadn't paid much attention to any of her classmates before believing that she knew most of them, but perhaps she was wrong.

"I'm sorry." She apologized when she seen him jolt at her figure. He had been so engrossed with trying to find a right tune for a song he had been humming he didn't notice her standing there. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright." He looked up. The stranger didn't like being caught by surprise nor did he like people listening on an unfinished piece of his music, but he couldn't be mad at a girl as pretty as the one standing before him.

"That was pretty good."

He made a face as if to disagree with her. "I only started learning to play this." He held up the guitar for the briefest of seconds.

Kimberly didn't know what exactly to say next so she studied him. He wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't muscular like Tommy and Jason. He did have broad shoulders, brown hair-not as dark as Jason's and not as light as Tommy's-dark chocolate brown as if it had been dyed darker the roots of his hair a blonde-not as bright as Katherine's- sandy blonde, the bluest set of eyes she'd ever seen, and a perfect face. He was a pretty boy by all standards, model material for sure. Of course she was only observing.

"I should just stick with what I'm good at. The piano and drums." He broke her train of through and smiled. This had been the most contact anyone has tried to make with her other than Jason, her parents, and her godparents the Scotts. "I'm Tristan."

"Kimberly." She took his hand and shook it.

"I know." He stated lamely and when she gave him a quizzical look he continued. "That made me sound like a creeper." Smiling shyly, damn even his smile was perfect. "Uh, we have Music Class together with Rogers."

"We do?" Kim decided to take a seat on the empty swing next to him.

"Yeah, you always sit in the back corner by yourself. Hardly ever talk. But sometimes that guy, um what's his name? He's pretty popular. Jason? I think. He'll sit with you for a while."

Kim smiled slightly out of politeness. How had he noticed her and she not him?

"God, I swear I'm not a stalker or anything. Jesus. I'm just very observant whenever I'm stuck in new surroundings."

"That and I bet it's probably all the crazy gossipy rumors going around about me." She wondered if he tried to beat around the bush.

"Then there's that." Tristan agreed. He'd tried to shut that out. He wasn't much for gossip especially since what had happened to his sister a couple years back, but it was hard to ignore it when the whole school had been talking about it since Tuesday. "Kimberly Hart: The school's sweetheart and resident heartbreaker."

She cringed.

He paused. "I'm so sorry."

"I should get going." Standing abruptly she grabbed her messenger bag from the sand and headed toward the school. _So much for forgetting_.

She was halfway out of the park when suddenly she was surrounded by five grey suited things she never wanted to see again and instantly took a fighting stance.

"Seriously! Putties?" She watched them dance around her for a couple of minutes wondering why they hadn't bothered to attack. What had started out as clay monsters had turned into dusty beings with red beady eyes and two left feet. "I'm not even a ranger anymore." Kimberly hissed at them as if they would understand her.

The putties would take a step toward her, but quickly take a step back as if they were being forced to. Arching an eyebrow Kimberly had become intrigued with the little fact that they had not tried to pounce on her. She took a step forward toward one of them and they took two steps back.

"What in the…?" Doing it again and again the putties kept moving away from her as she tried to move closer. It was as if it were physically impossible for them to get close to Kimberly.

"Kimberly!" She turned quickly, during her tenure Power Ranger she would have never let herself become distracted, but seeing as the clay bastards weren't able to physically touch her let alone harm her she gave her attention to the guy she left on the swings.

"Tristan, get out of here!" She ordered. They couldn't attack her, but they could easily attack him. And they did.

Wildly sauntering toward the civilian the putties began to make their way toward him, he tried to fight them, but he wasn't a martial arts expert hell he's only ever punched one guy before for his sister's sake and that had caused him to break a knuckle. Someway somehow he managed to make his way toward Kimberly with getting knocked down once.

"I'm not going to leave you here with these things." He replied standing in front of her as to protect her.

Kim inwardly rolled her eyes not that he could see. It's not like she was a total damsel in distress as a lot of people would presume. Maybe a couple of times and less than five she actually really needed saving. In fact, she saved the Rangers on her own more than the times someone had saved her.

* * *

><p>With the lunch hour quickly coming to an end the Rangers had found themselves outside of the boy's restroom waiting for a fellow member of their group. For some reason Billy had been feeling sick the last couple of days. He had run a diagnostic test with the results coming back clean. Not even a stomach bug could be found with Zordon's futuristic equipment. It had been torturous for the boy genius with the bouts of nausea and with the way is shoulder had been acting up. Billy had tried to calculate if he may have torn a muscle in a flight, but all his data had come back inconclusive. He was frustrated and a frustrated Billy Cranston was not good.<p>

"Do you think he's going to be alright?"

Tommy may have not been the genius in the group, but he was the leader and his team always looked toward him for answers to questions he may or may not be able to respond to.

Just than the door had swung open revealing their friend who had done a one-eighty and no longer wore the shade of green on his face.

"How do you feel?" Tommy asked concerned.

"Much better." Billy nodded.

"Do you think it could have been something you ate?" Tanya spoke up. She knew there was a reason why she refused to eat the school's cafeteria food and always insisted on bringing her own lunch in a brown paper bag.

"I ate the same thing as he did." Rocky pointed out. "And I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, but you're a human garbage disposal, Rocko." Adam patted his back. "I wonder what it could have been. We all had the sloppy joes and for the most part we all fill pretty okay."

"It's as much as a mystery to me as it is to all of you." Billy was sick of the unnatural feelings he was getting. He wondered if he would ever find out and get to the bottom of what had caused him to feel this way. The situation he was in was bizarre and he hadn't bothered to factor in that the achy shoulder and upset stomach might possibly be related.

In fact, no one had come to that conclusion for a few obvious reasons. One, no one had spoken to Kimberly other than Jason. Two, Kimberly would never tell Jason about her nausea or her throbbing shoulder that was taking forever to heal. Three, neither Kimberly nor Billy even thought about the time when Billy's invention had switched their bodies. They had let their brains block out that incident. Four, Jason had been the only one present in the group of active Power Rangers who had witnessed it and knew about it. Five, He forgot about it. Six, at the time no one had realized the possible effects such an invention and mishap could have. And lastly seven, the switch-a-roo had caused side effects nothing dangerous, but more of a twin-telepathy thing. Billy had always thought that it had been because they were Rangers that he was able to tell when Kimberly was injured and she thought the same about him. So when she moved and she couldn't feel that sixth sense anymore she just assumed it was because she was no longer a ranger as did he. It had actually been the distance of 3000 miles between the two that caused it to weaken, but now that they were in much closer quarters to each other than they had been in the last year the connection was stronger than ever especially because of Kimberly's condition.

Of course no one knew that because they never bothered to test for any possible effects after the incident. The reason behind that was embarrassment on both halves. Kimberly had just wanted to forget about the day and Billy had had the sudden urge to urinate that he had ran toward the bathroom as soon as his mind and body were one again. He could hear Kimberly mumble as he rushed out of the garage _"I didn't use the bathroom all day while I was in Billy's body. I just couldn't. I mean I really had to go, but I didn't want to you know…see his um-" _Of course, by than Billy was in the house. He would never tell Kimberly that he had gotten curious with her female body and stood in front of the mirror shirtless. He was too ashamed after he heard half her statement.

Suddenly the beeping sound coming from Tommy's communicator had caused an end to that conversation. The halls were still empty, but not for long.

"This is Tommy."

"Rangers-"Alpha's voice was in a panic. "Zedd's sent down putties to Angel Grove park and they're terrorizing citizens. I'm sending you the coordinates right away."

"We're on it." Tommy replied while his team stood behind him ready to morph than teleport out of the school.

They landed in a straight line of green, yellow, gold, red, pink, and blue completely morphed in their Zeo suits gazing around the empty park. Alpha had said citizens were in danger, but the park was quiet and empty except for the occasional bird chirping and squirrels running across one tree to the next.

"Look, over there." Adam, the green ranger pointed toward the top of the hill as Goldar appeared.

"Kimberly!" Jason had to restrain himself from yelling loudly and angrily as he took off running with the others in hot pursuit. She had been on top of the hill, but not by herself and the stranger with her didn't need to hear the power rangers calling Kim by name.

On top of the hill Kimberly and Tristan's bodies were back to back with Kim still in fighting stance and Tristan mimicking her moves. She obviously had a run in with these before.

Kimberly had seen the array of colors fly across the sky before landing a ways down from her. She smiled brightly for the first time in a long while before her smile fell at the sound a familiar distinguished voice.

"You good for nothing clay brains!" Goldar huffed. "You can't even capture a powerless human girl." He had mentioned as a dig toward Kimberly and the fact that she would no longer be an equal opponent in battle and that he could easily take her now that she wasn't a ranger.

"What are you?" Tristan asked obviously shaken by the gold presence in front of him.

"I'm the one who'll kill you and capture her." Goldar's voice grated on Kimberly's last nerve and having a sword pointing at her didn't help her anger.

"Ignore him. He's just a monkey." She mocked.

"With wings?" Tristan asked dubiously. "What the fu-"He didn't finish the curse word feeling the blade of the sword across his neck. Goldar didn't like to be ignored or being called a monkey.

Pushing Tristan aside Kimberly stepped in front of him. Her instincts to protect a civilian were still top priority even though she was now considered one also.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Goldar growled.

Kim rolled her eyes. "As if you'll even have the chance. The power rangers are on their way up."

"I'm not scared of those power brats. I'll destroy them once and for all."

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself say that? You're nothing more than a broken record player."

Taking offense Goldar raised his sword in the air the sound of a particular Red and Gold ranger screaming _NO!_ could be heard and the background which made this so much more sweeter as he took a step forward, but was pulled back confused.

It was as if a barrier had been pulled up between Kimberly and anything dangerous; the same barrier that had pulled up between her and the putties.

"This keeps getting more intriguing." Zedd's voice rang through the sky as his image appeared in the clouds. "You're worth more to me alive than dead, dear. Goldar don't you dare touch a hair on her head." He ordered. "I'll be seeing you soon pinkie."

Down below the Rangers had just defeated the last of the putties as Zedd's message echoed through the park causing their blood to run cold and by the time they reached the gold buffoon he had decided to disappear. Was she ever going to find out what he meant by that? God, she prayed she would never have to know.

Kimberly had been shaken by Zedd's threat, even more shaken than the time she had been drained from her powers because this time it wasn't only she that he threatened but the life of her unborn child.

"Are you alright?" The question came from the blue ranger. They had to keep their distance which deep down had killed them to do because this was Kimberly the original and yet they couldn't try and comfort her.

She nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" The Gold Ranger asked with more concern.

"Yes."

_Liar._

"It's good to see that you're safe." The green ranger added

"We should really head back to school." Tristan spoke in awe of the Rangers before him. He'd live in Angel Grove since the beginning of July, but this was the first time he'd come face to face with the well known Power Rangers. He's only known them as Zeo, but apparently there had been a great debate on which rangers were better, The Mighty Morphine or Zeo Power Rangers, because surely they couldn't be the same. One thing was for sure whoever they were they were loved by all.

"Do you need one of us to accompany you safely there?" The Red Ranger spoke.

The others looked at their leader their helmets and dark visors camouflaging their reactions as well as his expression.

"No you've done enough." Kimberly spoke with a beaten down voice and walking off in the opposite direction.

Tristan watched them all nod except for the red ranger and before transporting out he noticed the pink ranger put her hand softly on the shoulder of her leader.

"So do you think the pink and red ranger have something going on?" Tristan caught up to Kimberly. Her only response to his question was a disgusted look. She had always pictured Red and Pink as nothing more than a brother and sister color and not because Jason had been red and she'd been a pink. In fact, they had formed that bond long before being actual Rangers, but because pink had actually been a lighter shade of red; the colors were related. It was just too close of a color to actually be considered romantically involved in her opinion.

"Come on we're going to be late for Music class." She wasn't going to dignify his question with an answer. As self-centered as it sounded the thought of Tommy with anyone else had made her physically sick to her stomach and in search of a trash can.

**A/N: Alright there it is. What does Zedd want with Kim? And does he know about the baby? Maybe he doesn't know and is more interested with the fact that Kim has a sort of force field protecting her. I know it's a slow first few chapters, but I promise next one there will be a bit of cat fighting possibly bro fighting I haven't decided on that one just yet(no bashings tho there's a difference remember) Also a Halloween bash takes place. Let me know your thoughts in a review. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**I also wanted to point out Tristan will NOT be a love interest for Kim. Actually he's the "pawn" I'm going to use to get Tommy and Kim back together and a jealousy factor for Tommy. Also if it helps picture Tristan as Silas from Weeds (Hunter Parrish) I may own the character of Tristan, but sadly I do not own Hunter.**

**Name of Chapter: Song by Lifehouse**


	5. Say It Isn't So

**A/N: I know I was suppose to have this chapter up yesterday, but I was out of town Thursday-Sunday and was stuck in traffic for 3 hours and didn't have time to upload it because by the time I got home Sunday evening I had to get ready for the Michael Buble concert (I got to touch him! He was also very amazing). Also classes started today so it has been pretty hectic and since I'm late on this I decided to make up for it in length and made it a about 1000+ words longer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Say It Isn't So**

Angel Grove Committee had put together a last minute Halloween bash, the details were simple: it would start out as a trunk or treat for the kiddies around 4 in the evening, something similar to what Ernie had at the Juice bar a year earlier, but it would end roughly around 8 o'clock and be turned into a dance for the High School students that would last until at least midnight. There was also a primary reason behind this. It was a way to keep hooligans from egging houses or trashing property by toilet papering trees.

Angel Grove High's own student council had made the unexpected dance their top priority and had set minor boundaries. One, it would be a sort of Sadie Hawkins dance where it was up to the girls to ask the guys to be their date. It was an effort to relieve some of the stress on behalf of the male students who already had the difficulty of possible rejection for Winter Formal and Prom. The second and final rule had been that the students were to be dressed appropriately due to the possibility that children would still be lingering around when the hall transformed into a dance, a clause had been included to the paperless agreement that the night would be themed and students were to come dressed in costumes that were not only child friendly, but characters from the beloved world that Walt Disney had created over the past seventy odd years. There had been countless of characters so the students hadn't been limited and truthfully they thought it to be a great idea.

Tommy had heard more or less of the school's rules regarding the dance, but didn't pay too much attention to it. He wasn't planning on attending; that didn't stop the countless number of girls who had been vying for not only his attention, but hope that when they asked him to the Halloween Bash he would accept their invitation. Of course, word got around that he had already turned Alison Turner away, the school's cheer captain and most popular girl in school. She had dark brown hair with grey eyes, long legs, a fit physique, and a stellar smile. When she first planned on asking Tommy to be her date she thought she was doing him a favor. The most "well-known" girl in school wanted him, yet when she asked Tommy had grinned and chuckled. Thinking that that was his answer as a yes she began to rant on about what they should go dressed as before he cut her short and told her that he had no intention on going with her. She was too superficial for his liking he mentally noted.

Than there had been Ruth Allen, Quinn Daley, Sandra Vargas, Brooke Sawyer, and Trisha Lee who had all asked Tommy and he'd given them all the same answer. Not interested. This had led to an ongoing bet amongst the girls on who would be the one to nab him as a date.

Hearing his name being called seductively by Gabriela Lopez Tommy turned around to see her standing a mere two inches away from him. She wasn't an average looking girl from it actually, she was pretty with a tan reflection and dark eyes, but carried a heavy reputation that turned Tommy off. He groaned throatily knowing what was coming next.

"Tommy?" Black long and thick hair had fallen across her face and Gabriela moved it away with her fingers.

"Yes Gabby?"

"I was wondering if you had a date to the Halloween Bash for tonight." She purred never taking her dark eyes off of him.

When was this going to stop? He was truly tired of turning girls down. Didn't they gossip with each other? They should all now become aware of the fact that he, Thomas Oliver, didn't want to attend the school's dance with anyone.

"Actually," Kat, who had heard everything as she walked by stopped, amused. All the girls in the school were like dogs in heat for her friend and she couldn't help but smack her forehead with the palm of her hand. They were desperate and Tommy was losing his temper. "He already has a date."

Gabriela arched an eyebrow as if to demand who it was. "Oh really."

"Yes." Kat continued. "He's going with me."

As if refusing to believe the blonde in front of her, Gabriela turned her attention to Tommy; he hadn't agreed with Katherine's statement and he sure as hell didn't deny it. It must have been true and Gabriela stormed off ready to let her lips loose at the news she would quickly spread across the school.

Left alone Tommy turned to look at his friend, classmate, and teammate. "You didn't have to do that. I could easily have just turned her down."

"True, but I'm afraid of how you would have reacted when the next girl came and asked you to the dance. At least now we know that no one will even bother."

It had been a great plan in her head, but seeing Tommy's eyes glisten with an unknown emotion she suddenly thought it was the complete opposite.

"Thanks for that Kat." His voiced with genuine gratitude. "Look, you got them off my back and I'm grateful, but I think you should ask someone else. I'm not going to go, but you should still be able to enjoy it and have fun."

"Tommy." She said concerned, but stopped herself short suddenly holding her tongue; after all, he was still her leader. He gave her a questionable look and allowed her to continue raising an eyebrow. "I think it's best if you come to the dance. You need to stop mopping around. It's slightly affecting the team."

It had been the truth. After the whole Kimberly debacle at the park Zedd had sent out a monster later on that day and it had taken the Power Rangers all evening past dusk to defeat the half octopus half armadillo creature because Tommy hadn't had his head fully in the game. When the Megazord's sword missed the creature's body the team stopped listening to Tommy's orders and turned their attention to Jason with an unspoken agreement that he would lead them toward victory.

Tommy just nodded not because he agreed, but because he understood her worry. Kat sighed noticing that the gossip circuit was in full force with the teenage girls giving her evil eyes.

* * *

><p>It was still early morning in the Scott residence and peacefully quite. Preston had left hours ago to prepare for a case that was going to court within a week and Melissa whose crazy sheduale at the hospital kept her gone for most of the day had yet to return from her 20 hour shift; she had been on-call this week and it was just easier to catch a few naps at the hospital than to worry about jumping into her car while accidently leaving the gas running when her pager went off. Jason was used to hardly ever seeing his parents for more than a few hours a day, it had made the whole Ranger thing a lot easier as he didn't have to explain where he was rushing off to on short notice or why he was coming home at an unacceptable time.<p>

Kimberly sat on a stool leaning into the island in the middle of the kitchen with a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats as she read the contents on the cereal box. Today had been a better morning for her; then again mornings were always a better part of her day.

Jason had come trotting into the kitchen fully dressed and smiled at seeing Kimberly eating. He hadn't seen her eat much and hoped that she wasn't spiraling into a depression. He had noticed that she was still having a tough time in school and ever since Zedd's threat he had kept her close to his side sitting next to her in the three classes they shared all the while doing his best to keep an eye on her.

"Getting some meat on those bones, eh." Jason joked in a brotherly tone patting the small bulge that had accumulated around her midsection. He had known her for far too long and had to admit he'd never seen it on her tiny frame. It was hard to notice now just as hard it was to actually see when she was standing, but she was hunched over the island in a weird angle and it had enhanced a slight protrude of her stomach. Jason just thought that it was because she was spending too much of her time indoors and not enough outside.

She gasped loudly at Jason's statement. Kimberly had noticed it as well this morning and had freaked out. It took her a while to calm herself down convincing herself it wasn't a big deal when she pulled a pink blouse over her stomach and noticed that the small bump was practically invisible.

"Hey!" She protested slapping his hand away from her. "Well maybe if I actually had someone to do something with I wouldn't be stuck on that couch all day." She tilted her head slightly.

"Ranger duties aren't to be taken lightly." Jason stated firmly. "Zedd's been sending monsters down more often and our fearless leader isn't exactly living up to his name."

In a way it had been a sort of small request toward Kimberly on behalf of not only Jason, but the team. Tommy and Kimberly had to make up, whether to be together, be friends, hell the team wouldn't mind even on an agreement of civility between the two with feelings of hatred toward each other being kept down beneath the surface as long as it would get Tommy back in the game.

"You're fearless leader isn't my responsibility, Jase." There was definably more tension added between the two when Tommy found out that his locker was right next to hers. They were unable to avoid each other even if they had both tried and his remarks were wearing thin on her.

Emptying her bowl into the sink and rinsing it out she didn't ignore his sigh. "Look I promise I'll try to be more…"

"Mature?" Jason added for her.

He was pushing it. Besides as she saw it she was already far more mature than the way Tommy was acting. "I was going more with courteous or cordial."

"I'll take that over random outbursts any day. The team thanks you." He spoke for every single ranger. He even spoke on behalf of Zordon and Alpha. "Ready to get going?"

"I'll meet you there. I have to go change." She skipped off upstairs before he asked her for a reason. Jason just shook his head and headed out the door. She wouldn't be late that was for sure.

Upstairs she threw every shirt she had on and off within seconds. Ever since Jason had pointed it out to her she felt like every single blouse she put on was calling attention toward her expanding belly. Going into Jason's room she looked for a larger shirt, but found that his shirts either drowned her or fit her like a dress. Huffing she looked in his closet as a last resort and found a box of old clothes labeled T's from 92'. That was the year they had been 12 and as she pulled out an old boy's t-shirt she couldn't help but giggle. She grabbed the box and took it to her room and removed the scissors from her scrapbook box. Cutting the shirt to make it into a v-neck she tossed the scissors aside and looked in the mirror. There was no way anyone would be able to tell now. Sure it had been a shirt from five years back when Jason was a mere child, but it had fit her perfectly loose around her stomach. She smiled contently before heading out the door.

Upon reaching the school she made her way toward the girl's restrooms and stepped into one of the stalls. She groaned, the air had been thick and it had made her feel light headed. Morning sickness wasn't supposed to happen in the morning at least not in her case, but she had gotten a sickly feeling and sat on one of the toilets in the stalls hoping it would go away with every deep breath she took.

"Ugh, I can't believe he's going with her!" Kimberly heard the bathroom door open as a couple of teens walked inside. Obviously one of them was beyond upset.

"I'm sorry Gabby." Brooke tried to cheer her friend up, but was secretly glad that said friend had been turned down by Tommy just as she had been.

"Tommy Oliver is going to regret saying no to me." Gabby's threats had been menacing, but were usually empty. Kind of like a dog whose bark is bigger than their bite.

Kimberly had kept quiet in the stall peaking through the thin lines to see the two teenaged girls standing in front of the mirror oblivious to her presence.

"I can't believe you asked him to go with you." Again the door opened, but this time Kimberly quickly pinpointed the voice to that of Tanya. There had been a hint of shock mixed with discomfort laced in her voice; Kim hadn't registered it.

"And he agreed." Katherine had added. It wasn't supposed to come off as smug, but had when she noticed Gabriela and Brooke make evil faces to her before the two girls stalked out of the room in a huff.

Kim kept herself quiet. She hadn't heard this news. So Tommy had moved on? With another pink power ranger no less.

"Kat, are you sure this is a good idea?" The tone disapproved.

"What do you mean Tanya?"

"I mean you going to the Halloween Bash with Tommy."

Suddenly they heard heaving coming from one of the three stalls. They hadn't known it, but the conversation had made Kimberly incredibly sick and now that her stomach was empty she was also very hungry.

"Are you alright in there?" Kat's voice asked sweetly with a hint of worry.

No response. Kim hoped that if she stayed quiet for long the two girls would eventually give up and leave before they were late for class.

"We're not leaving until you let us know if you're okay." Tanya had let the unknown person behind the bathroom door know.

_Damn it. _Kim thought.

She waited a minute grabbing hold of her composure, flushing the toilet, opening the door slowly, and stepping out.

To say Kat and Tanya were surprised that Kim was the one who had stalled behind the door was a complete understatement. They hadn't known she wasn't feeling well, but quickly assumed she might have caught whatever Billy had. They had turned away from her almost instantly.

Walking toward the sink she pulled out a pocked sized Listerine from her bag and swigged a mouthful before spitting it out into the sink; minty fresh.

"I'm fine." She said looking into the mirror her eyes gazing at the two girls faces who stood behind her. They hadn't said a word and for some reason that had infuriated Kim to no end. She was getting sick and tired of their game. Truthfully, she could possibly understand why Tanya was acting the way she was. The girl had been friends with Tommy long before Kimberly had known her, but Kat had really pissed her off. For heaven sakes Kat had been the girl who got Kim kidnapped and almost killed. Yet Kimberly had been the bigger person and forgave her even finding the strength to hand her power coin over to the Australian. She had trusted her with her beloved Crane and her team. "What exactly is you're problem with me?"

"Problems." Kat corrected. There was more than one. "I'm sure I can name a few." Kim narrowed her eyes at Katherine's statment and Tanya had put her hand onto her blonde friend's shoulder as if to silently beg her not to continue. A fight in the girl's bathroom wasn't what anyone needed. "For one, you're the reason why _my team _was put into jeopardy?"

Kim wasn't going to argue. The Zeo team had been Katherine's team just as much as it was Rocky's or Tommy's. They were a group of one, but Kimberly surely wasn't going to let her get away with that comment.

"A team I gave you." She retorted and smirked. "Hell, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be part of it."

"And if it wasn't for me you'd be dead." Katherine shot back knowing full well it was a low blow.

Tanya gasped. She had heard the stories of Katherine's stint as a cat, but no one ever talked about it for two reasons. One, Kat had been evil at the time and two, Kimberly's life had been hanging in the balance. Tommy would cringe at the memory of when he had recieved the phone call that his girlfriend was put into a hospital bed and it would lead with him giving Katherine the cold shoulder for a couple hours following such conversations.

Kimberly shouted, "I wouldn't have been in that position if it wasn't for you!"

That had obviously shut the Pink Zeo Ranger I up. Of course not for long.

"I'm going with Tommy to the Halloween Bash." Kat had done a complete 180 turning the topic into an unrelated discussion into uncharted waters. She wasn't even sure what the point was behind the statement. To cause pain, perhaps?

"I heard." Kim crossed her arms. _And after I puked. _She thought, but didn't dare say it.

"Jealous?" Kat hadn't known where this sudden urge to emotionally hurt the girl in front of her had come from. She had respected Kimberly above all other rangers for the longest time and not because she forgave her, but for countless other reasons and now it just seemed as if it was thrown out the window.

"Of what you?" Kim snorted rolling her eyes.

"Of what me and Tommy have."

"Which is like what? One thing." She hadn't needed to say being Power Rangers because it was already insinuated.

"The fact that we were both able to defeat the evil. It's something we share." Kat spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Oh please." Kim did her best to not roll her eyes. "As if Tommy goes around parading that fact around. He despises that part of himself." Although she and Tommy weren't on the same page anymore she still had the need to let Kat know that he would never be hers. Maybe it was the way her hormones where sporadically working. "Really though, that's probably the only things the two of you have in common. Unless you have another one. Which I highly doubt."

Well that surely kept Katherine's mouth glued shut. It had been true. The fact that they had both overcame being evil and were active power rangers were the only two factors that Tommy and Katherine could talk about with common ground. Whenever it was just the two of them hanging out together there had always been small chatter about the previous battle followed by silence. Satisfied Kim didn't smile, but walked out the room triumphantly. She headed toward her locker and did her best to keep her promise to Jason intact. The only way she could was to ignore Tommy as if he wasn't at his locker and as if his locker wasn't next to hers.

It didn't last long. She had heard him murmur something about being this close to her was hellish or something along those lines, Kimberly hadn't heard it quite so clearly. It had been torture because of the fact that she was right there next to him and things had changed. The smell of her shampoo still lingered in the air, but he wasn't allowed to bury his face into her neck and breathe her in. Her perfume radiated off of her and sweet smell had been intoxicating that he had to physically restrain himself from gathering her up in his arms, he supposed it helped that he was still angry with her. No she hadn't had heard him clearly, but had caught word of his _damn _and _hell._

She was still moody especially with the encounter with Katherine and felt slightly sad that she was about to break her promise to Jason."You know what Tommy I really don't freaking need this right now." She slammed her locker shut and looked him straight in the eyes.

There had been a slight amusement as he noticed the shirt she was wearing. He had had the exact same one growing up about his favorite cartoon show as a pre-pubescent.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stated casually closing his own with less force.

"You know playing stupid isn't a really good look on you." Kim retorted putting her right hand on her hip.

His eyes hardened at her comment while she rolled hers. What had happened to them? They used to be such happy people whenever they were in one another's company.

What could have happened next still remains unsure, maybe hurtful words would've been spewing, but Jason stopped that almost instantly when he noticed them standing side by side.

"Playing nice?" He had initiated himself as Switzerland automatically between the two not bothering to pick sides for many reasons. He was friends with both of them, team mates with Tommy, and house-mates with Kimberly, and if he chose to pick one of them there would be consequences and he'd surely be in the doghouse were the other was involved. He also didn't need nor want that awkward tension held between himself and either the prior pink or white ranger as a result of picking sides. The tension between the two ex-lovers was more than enough for him.

"Always." Tommy and Kimberly spat simultaneously.

Jason didn't believe them stitching his eye brows together questionably, but before he got a chance to question them he noticed Kim's top.

"Is that my shirt?" He pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"Uh, yeah." She didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"You cut of G.I. Joe's head?" He shrieked.

"I didn't mean to?" She tried to sound apologetic looking down at the hand-made v-neck noticing in fact that one of the heads had been clipped off by the scissors. _Oops._ "It looks better this way."

"Kim! It was a limited edition shirt." Jason groaned. She didn't seem to get it. Hell he wasn't sure why he had been so upset. Maybe it was the nostalgia that the shirt held for him or the fact that his favorite character had been ripped out of the picture while the others still stood proudly intact. One thing was for certain, the t-shirt hadn't fit him in years.

"Sorry Jase."

He waved her apology off sighing. "It's alright Kim." He could never stay mad at her for too long even when they had been children. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a one armed hug he gave her a tight squeeze. "It was just a really cool shirt."

She agreed. "Why do you think I'm wearing it?"

He chuckled and then caught Tommy's gaze each one nodding. The two leaders had a discussion revolving around Zedd's impending threat. Speaking to Zordon and then to the team Tommy had instructed that whatever had happened between him and Kim was to be kept between him and Kim. The fact that Rocky, Billy, and Adam had all been friends with her before the separation should have not been affected. If they wish to have a continued friendship with Kimberly Tommy would not stop them, oppose the idea, or resent them, and surprised them all by favoring the presumption of an ongoing friendship with a friend/ex-ranger supporting it thoroughly. Plus, he liked the fact that Kimberly would be surrounded by a member of the Power Rangers almost always. The chances of her being captured were now slim and her safety wasn't one to be toyed with.

"Since the two of you are finally being _nice _toward each other how about we head down to the bleachers and discuss this Halloween Bash." Jason said his left arm still wrapped around Kimberly's shoulders while his right arm did the same with Tommy. He'd known for a fact that Kim hadn't asked anyone to the dance and he also knew that Tommy had turned down every girl who had bothered to ask him. It was just a matter of time before these two found each other and Jason was more than sure of it.

Jason never enjoyed meddling into anyone's past relationships and he would clearly stay far away from his peers past, present, and future love lives, but there had been something so surprisingly magical about Tommy and Kimberly that it had rocked the core of everyone who personally knew the two. Tommy had taken it-is taking it hard that he hadn't seen the changes of his group. Billy had slowly withdrew from the female population and had confided in Jason his worries of having an everlasting relationship with someone he cared deeply for and quietly adding _"Jason, if Tommy and Kimberly, who were madly in love and whose spirits were bound together forever by the Ninjetti, hadn't been able to make it what makes you think that my own relationship will?"_ Rocky whose fear of commitment had diminished while the white and pink rangers were together had come back in full force when he witnessed what the breakup had done to his close friend and vowing to himself that he wouldn't wear his heart on his sleeve. Adam had always believed in romance and was well-known for his charming way, but when his two friends had split it opened up his eyes and he wasn't too sure what to believe in anymore; romance and love have always been in the same category Adam believed, but now he pondered the question if the meaning of love really was the result of romance. He was just more confused now that he had been when he was awarded the animal spirit of the frog. The girls had been harder to read in Jason's opinion. Katherine had tried to get Tommy's mind occupied on a ski trip with the help of Billy, but upon returning something had changed in her demeanor. Jason had heard through Rocky who had heard it from Adam who had heard it from Tanya who was told by Katherine that Tommy hadn't specifically placed any sort of blame on Kat for his failed relationship with Kim, but Tommy had mentioned to Kat that if Kimberly would have stayed in Angel Grove they'd still be together. Nowhere in the statement had Tommy blamed Katherine in fact he hadn't noticed he even said it outloud, it was just something that was always on his mind since the letter had come in the mail. It was something that just slipped out as a "what if", but the minds of teenage girls are wired completely differently from that of teenage boys and Kat had been hurt. After that incident Kat tried her best to be there for her friend, but strayed away. Tanya, who hadn't witnessed much of Tommy and Kimberly moments, was also slightly affected. She had remembered thinking that this wasn't supposed to happen because this wasn't how it happened in the movies and Tommy and Kim's relationship was a fairytale story that deserved a happy ending. Tanya was there to see the bond between the two continue to expand over the two weeks that Kimberly had come for vacation back in August and when things had ended Tanya stepped cautiously around the subject of boys and possible relationships. Kimberly and Tommy might have been the ones broken by a failed relationship, but the team was also broken in their own way when it came to trusting matters of the heart.

"Since Emily's already asked me." Jason's grin was cocky.

"Shut up!" Kimberly squeaked. "Em really asked you?" She always enjoyed a good romance story and this could possibly be turning into one.

"Yeah. Today actually. I was coming through the school's entrance and she asked right there and then."

"That's great bro." Tommy forced smiled thinking about the light rumor mill floating through the Power Ranger head quarters about a certain pink zeo ranger who had a crush on a certain gold ranger.

"I know." Jason enthused by the fact that someone had asked him. He had heard from Kimberly that there had been more than a handful of girls who had wanted to ask him, but didn't for the same reason many guys didn't ask girls to a dance. The fear of rejection was too much for any teenager and with Tommy handing out many 'No' responses the girls who wanted to ask Jason had become terrorized by the idea of it. "Since Billy, Adam, Rocky, and I all have dates and Tanya's going with Adam it just leaves the two of you. I know for a fact that both of you are riding solo so far and-"

Kim and Tommy had a feeling that their beloved friend was trying to set them up.

"Jase, don't you already know?" Kimberly swooped out from underneath his arm eyes flickering between the two in front of her. Jason and Tommy stood still. Had she already asked someone they both wondered. "Tommy already has a date."

Jason looked surprised.

"You must really have a thing for the color pink." Kimberly had said turning her attention toward Tommy before looking back at Jason who was giving her a '_what are you talking about'_ look. "He's going with Kat."

Giving his full attention to Tommy Jason quirked an eyebrow.

**A/N: Alright there you have it. Let me know what you think. And I know I promised a Halloween dance this chapter, but as you can see it's already exceeded far more than 4500 words. Next chapter for sure :)**

**Name of chapter: Song by Bon Jovi**


	6. In The End

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the lack of updates this past month and a half. I've been in school and it has been kicking my ass nonstop. I'm surprised my coccyx hasn't been shattered. I'm going to try super hard to get updates in regularly again. Again, I'm truly sorry.**

**The long part in italics is something that happened in the past.**

**Chapter Six: In The End**

"I'm not going." Kimberly huffed entering the living room with a bowl of strawberry ice cream in hand as she plopped down on the couch. Jason had been trying for two days to change her mind on attending the Halloween Bash, but to no avail.

"You really haven't given a valid reason on why you won't go." Jason's voice was stern.

"I'm sorry I just can't take you serious when you're like this…" Kim's eyes roamed his form up and down giggling. "…Aladdin."

"Kim!" groaning Jason wasn't sure how he got talked into wearing a too small of a vest, parachute pants, and a red hat that was the size of a shot glass; but it was better than wearing that mushroom shaped hat with a purple feather sticking out of it and a cape for the Prince Ali Ababwa version of Aladdin.

"I don't have anything to wear, ok?" It had been true. While the others were able to have their costumes purchased or custom made Kimberly hadn't had the money, secretly spending the weekly allowances that her mother and father gave her on random things she thought a baby would need. "I didn't want to bother your mom. She's been so busy at the hospital and rarely has time for herself. I couldn't let her waste what time she does have on taking measurements and sewing when she could be enjoying herself."

Jason stood there quietly. It had been true. Melissa would come home from 24, 48, and 72 hour shifts with deep circles under her eyes and would prepare whatever meal was next to come before trudging up the stairs and falling into a deep slumber.

"Listen, I have to go pick up Emily, but there's this green dress that used to be my mom's when she was our age. It's in the donation box that we're giving to the Salvation Army and maybe you can make something out of it?" Jason looked between the clock and back at Kimberly as she scooped another bite of ice cream into her mouth from the couch. "Just think about it alright?"

"Alright." Finally giving in Kimberly hoped that it would get him out the door faster and ultimately leave her alone for the rest of the night.

"Thanks." Snatching the spoon from Kim's fingers he dug into the pink ice cream and took a bite.

"Hey!" Kimberly protested pushing him a few steps back before sticking her tongue out toward him.

"It wouldn't be the same without you." Jason turned his back to her and waved goodbye. "See you tonight. Remember 8 o'clock sharp."

Setting the now empty bowl on the coffee table she looked toward the door and noticed another empty bowl that used to be occupied with candy indicating that with no more treats to be passed out there would be no more trick-or-treaters ringing the door bell for the remainder of the night.

"To stay in an empty house and watch scary movies all by myself or to go to a dance and mingle. That is the question." Biting her lip she wondered if Shakespear delt with such a dilema. She received her answer when the tree's branches began to tap on the outside window eerily. "Dance and mingle it is."

Rushing toward the garage she retrieved the long floor length green gown from the box labeled _Donations _and headed for her room wondering what she could be. What Disney princess wore a green dress? Oh right, none. But perhaps she wasn't meant to be a princess anyway. She didn't have a white knight in shining armor, she wasn't a damsel in distress, she didn't have a fairy godmother, nor did she live in a castle.

Sitting at her vanity she reached for her hairbrush and knocked over the small vile that held body glitter causing her to curse underneath her breath as the table top shimmered and sparkled.

"Ah-ha!" Kimberly squeaked at the moment of clarity. Getting out a pair of scissors she knew exactly who she was going as and hoped that nobody else would match her costume.

* * *

><p>Ernie's Youth Center began to quickly fluctuate with bodies as the older kids arrived and the younglings were escorted out by their parents. 8 o'clock was just around the corner and just about everybody seemed to be there.<p>

"Would you like a cup of tea for your unbirthday?" Rocky asked his date handing over the red cup of fruit punch.

"Why, Mad Hatter, how did you know it was my unbirthday?" Deanna had giggled girlishly her hands smoothing out the white apron that lay on top of her blue dress.

"Alice," Rocky tipped his green hat making sure the paper with 10/6 stayed in place. "I never forget an unbirthday especially from a girl as pretty as you."

"Well isn't that sweet?" The yellow fish with blue stripes cooed sarcastically.

"Yeah, real sweet, Bulky." The skinny guy in the bird costume replied taking a plastic fork and rubbing it against the feathers on his head causing it to break in half.

"You two are dressed up as a fish and a bird?" Rocky asked quizzically.

"They're from the Little Mermaid. That's Flounder the fish and that's Scuttle the seagull." The dressed up Alice informed the Mad Hatter.

"We couldn't get dates so we decide to go together." Scuttle quipped.

"Shut it, Skull." Flounder-slash-Bulk replied embarrassed and dragging his friend from his back feathers toward the other side of the room.

The rest of the group had managed to make their way over toward Rocky and his date laughing at the scene that unfolded before them. Although Bulk and Skull had always made threats to them and called them names they were more of clowns than bullies and no one in the school really ever took them seriously.

"You guys look great!" Rocky grinned surprised by the fact that he and his friends hadn't actually all come dressed up as characters from the same movie. There had been impersonations from Cinderella, The Lion King, Pinocchio, Aladdin, and Alice in Wonderland huddled together in the corner of the room.

Thanks could be heard all around as the lights dimmed and multi-colored flashes blinked from the ceiling, the party was about to get started.

"Does anyone know if Kim's coming?" Adam asked.

Billy, Rocky, and Adam had all rekindled their friendship with Kimberly, but out of the three it had been the Green Zeo Ranger who took that friendship a step further.

_It had been while in between classes that Adam had notice Kim at one of the vending machines down the hall. The walkways for the most part were empty and Kimberly had been alone hitting the glass in frustration. He was about to yell out a witty remark about her being tiny, yet with her previous history she being able to throw a punch the vending machine wouldn't stand a punch, and the destruction of school property is frowned upon but stopped and rushed over toward her when she yelped out in pain._

"_Kimberly! Are you alright?"_

_Flinching she looked up at him surprised. Sweet kind-hearted Adam, she thought. She remembered when Aisha hadn't been around her next best choice had always been Adam, she could always find solace in his friendship. She talked to him about Tommy when she needed a view point from the opposite sex and went straight to Adam for comfort after Kat's first appearance that had Tommy and her trapped in a never-ending circle of chaos in Kat's black convertible. He had comforted her when she cried on his shoulder after they witnessed the viewing globe with the unknown blonde girl's arms tightly wrapped around Tommy's bicep and Adam soothed away Kimberly's worries when she questioned why he would ever get into a car with not only a stranger, but another girl._

"_It's my shoulder."She let the usual brave façade fall. Her doctor had put her on strict orders not to overdue or put any pressure on her shoulder as it was still healing, but simply forgot those orders when she was hitting the vending machine that took what was left of her money and refused to give her the granola bar that hung limply in the metal swirl."Stupid machine." She cursed when a candy bar fell instead of the healthy snack._

"_Let me get that for you."Reaching in he retrieved the Snickers and made a note of the unpleasant look on her face. "How about I trade you?" He reached into his backpack for the blueberry granola bar and orange juice and watched her eyes light up excitedly._

"_I couldn't ask that of you, Adam." She chewed the inside of her cheek. _

"_I insist. I have a killer chem test next period and need all of the sugar I can get to stay awake." He handed over the orange juice first. "You'd really be helping me out."She smiled at his generosity and her heart swelled. He was the one helping her out not the other way around. "Can I ask you a question, Kim?"_

"_Sure." Kimberly answered sweetly tearing the wrapping to the granola bar open._

"_Is that why you came back? Not that I'm not glad that you are because I am, but the Pan Globals were a big deal for you."_

"_One of the reasons." Kimberly confirmed as they walked to their next class. "I wasn't paying attention when I was on the bars and slipped. I woke up in a hospital bed a few days later-"She watched from her peripheral vision as Adam stiffened, but continued with the facts that nobody outside of her family, Jason, and his parents had knowledge of. "The doctor said that I messed up my shoulder pretty badly and that I wouldn't be able to perform at the games."_

"_I'm sorry." He apologized for her broken dream. "You worked so hard and I knew how much they meant to you and what you could have gained."_

"_I also lost a lot in the process." She sighed, a frown forming on her lips." It was important to me and I'm sad it had to end, but I know what lies in my future and it is a billion times more important to me than gymnastics."_

_Adam listened to what she was saying and if Adam was one thing it was a great observant listener. He was about to question what other reasons she had on coming back to Angel Grove. He thought about her mother who resided in France, her father who moved to Chicago, and her older brother in college across the country; yet she had asked to return to Angel Grove. But why? To be let back into the Power Rangers? She hadn't shown any interest in that. To get Tommy back? He didn't have time to ask._

"_Now can I ask you a question?" Kim wondered and when Adam smiled as a response she continued. "How does Tommy feel about you wearing his color?"_

_The change in topic had lifted the mood to light and humorous._

"_Probably about the same way Rocky and Jason feel about Tommy wearing theirs."_

"_Touché." Kimberly smiled pleased her nose scrunching up for a second as she did so._

Kimberly sat on one of the bar's chairs swiveling around she caught glimpses of all the people dressed up and smiled at the childhood memories that floored her mind. She pinpointed Jason almost instantly with Emily who was dressed as his counterpart Jasmine and thought about the time when her mother had dressed her up as a pink genie for Halloween when she was seven. Of course it hadn't been the same genie from Aladdin, but the character from "I Dream Of Genie". Still, it brought a smile to her face.

Sticking the straw into her mouth she took a gulp of the mango smoothie Ernie had handed her not two seconds ago and wondered if she had over done it with the glitter. It was everywhere on her body, her dress, her shoes, and even yellow glitter in her hair all in the hopes that it would give her the effect of glowing, but it also happened to leave a trail leading up to her.

"Look who happened to show up." Tristan smiled. After the two had been saved by the Power Rangers they hadn't formed a friendship as he hoped, but went on as if nothing had happened. It bugged him, but he didn't peruse it. Yet he wondered how a bond could not be formed between them after almost being kidnapped by a gold monster and his gang of grey beings than being rescued by Angel Grove's heroes. "I've been hearing that you were going to be a no show."

"Shows what they know, huh." Kimberly replied with a chesher cat smile.

"Well Tink, it's good to know you made an appearance."

"I couldn't leave the lost boys alone while you rendezvoused with Wendy now could I have, Peter?"

"Finally!" Tristan fist bumped the air excited causing the people in the room to look at him with wide eyes. "You don't understand. That big yellow fish and stupid bird have been calling me Robin Hood all night. By the way, there is no Wendy. She decided to grow up and leave Neverland."

Kimberly raised a skeptical brow, but didn't say more when she was engulfed in a side hug.

"Look who finally decided to show up. You're late."

"I'm not Cinderella." Kimberly reminded Jason leaving glitter on his exposed chest. He laughed, but there was a small awkward silence that followed as the group grew and Kim finally knew why. "I didn't know there would actually be a Cinderella in your group. I didn't mean any offense, Kat. If it makes you feel any better you look great. I don't think I could pull of a great big blue poufy dress the way you do."

Keep the peace. Keep the peace. Keep the peace. It was the only thing that Kimberly thought about for the next ten seconds.

"Thanks." The Australian accent echoed.

"Well let me get a look at you all." Kim got down from the stool and pulled her dress a little more down. She may have cut it a little too short; hell she was sure there was more of the fabric in the trash can than on her body. She made her way down the line toward the left where Billy and his date Violet had stood. "You know I'm in need of a good conscience, Jiminy. That is if the Blue Fairy will allow you to be." She looked toward Violet who nodded with a smile. "Well than looks like you owe me a dance sometime tonight Mr. Cricket."

Kimberly passed Aladdin and Jasmine, but not before she handed a piece of bread as a joke toward Jason. Next she stood in front of Tommy and Katherine and did her best to curtsey without exposing too much and wondered why Tinker Bell's dress had to be nothing more than a towel cloth. "Your highnesses Prince Charming, Cinderella. The two of you are a perfect couple." Of course it probably came of sarcastic and there were a few snickers from Rocky and Tristan, but she moved on. "I'm glad you didn't show up as the White Rabbit just to get back at Tommy." Kimberly pointed her head toward Tommy before she stood back with her arms held out in front of her as most of the others recognized the 'It's Morphine Time" stance. "I think I like Alice following the Mad Hatter instead of the White Rabbit." She smiled toward the blonde hanging from Rocky's shoulder. There had been a hidden message that Kimberly wasn't sure if anyone else understood, but it was simple even though she had said Cinderella and Prince Charming made a perfect couple there was also a warning that the blonde shouldn't chase after what was once white… what was once hers.

"I thought you'd come as Sleeping Beauty." Tommy spoke. He was almost certain that she would, after all she was his sleeping beauty and he was her white knight or at least they had been that to one another once upon a time.

"For me to be a sleeping beauty I'd have to be a princess. I'm nobody's princess." Kimberly could have easily gone with a retort of needing a Prince Phillip, but the words had slipped right out of her mouth before she had time to think of it.

"What about Beauty from Beauty and the Beast?" Rocky asked. He remembered all the times when Tommy would call Kimberly beautiful and it seemed only fitting that she come dressed up as either Aurora or Belle.

"I'd need a Beast or a Prince Adam." Suddenly she turned her attention toward Adam and smiled and wrapped her arms around him the red mane around his head and neck tickling her face. "Simba!"

Adam and Tanya had come dressed up as Simba and Nala, characters from The Lion King. The yellow cloth like spandex wrapped around their body; while Adam wore more of an orange color Tanya sported a lighter shade of yellow.

"You know Kim Tommy and Jason may be princes, but I'm the King." Adam smiled shyly causing Rocky to groan and Prince Charming and Aladdin to roll their eyes.

Pushing herself away from Adam she smiled at Tanya mentioning she looked great while Tanya replied that she was used to spandex.

"Hey Adam how about a dance? I'm wearing your color after all. I mean that is if it's ok with Tanya." Kimberly replied. There had been a hidden jab toward Tommy in that statement, but she didn't really care. She was still upset that he was seeing Katherine; she wasn't sure if it was because Kat happened to be another pink or because it was the girl who replaced Kim on the team.

"It's fine with me. But try not to hog him the whole night."

"Promise." Kimberly had led Adam to the floor where they shared a single dance to talk. "You and Tanya look great together!"

Adam blushed the light shade of red that looked like apples on his cheeks. "We're just friends."

"Friends don't invite friends to a dance to remain friends." Kimberly spoke logically. "She really likes you." Again Adam insisted they were merely friends. "Ok, just listen to what I have to say. No interrupting. She's totally into you. And I know this because plain and simple. I'm a girl and I know these things."

"That's not really reassuring, Kim."

"Do you like her?"

"Well, yeah I do."

"Than do something about it. Ask her out."

"We work together on the same team I can't. There are rules to follow and dating a team member is against the rules."

"Tommy and I dated when we worked together. We were pretty great." She let herself smile at the memory of working side by side.

"You guys are great together. Besides the two of you are the only exception to the rule."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Rules shmules. You have to follow your heart Adam."

"Are you following yours?"

Around them couples were dancing while the two of them stopped still oblivious to those around them.

"This isn't about me."

"Should I take that as a no?"

"It doesn't matter now and will you stop trying to turn the tables. We're talking about you here. Tanya really really really likes you and you really really really like her."

"Kim…"

"Deny it and I'll stop."

"Why are you trying to play cupid for."

"That's not denying it so I'll take it as you really like her."

"Really really." Adam added the two extra words smiling.

"I knew it. You know I have a sixth sense about these things." Kim spoke highly pleased with herself.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Tanya asked from the side causing both of them to jump back. Everyone had been out on the dance floor and she was getting rather lonely sitting down and watching them dance together.

"He's all yours." Kimberly exited the dance floor passing by Jason, Rocky, and Billy with their respective dates. Walking back toward the juice counter Tristan and Kat walked past her and she threw a look at Tommy.

"He asked her to dance." Informed Tommy. She didn't respond just sat on the stool that she had left and finished off the melting smoothie. A song passed, two songs passed, and than three while the two remained still. "Do you want to dance?"

"Cinderella won't mind?" Kim asked.

"Your date won't mind?" Tommy counteracted.

Kimberly didn't bother correcting him that Peter Pan hadn't been her date she actually found it amusing that he seemed slightly...whats the word? oh yes jealous. Yet still looked surprised at Tommy's offered hand. She lifted hers, but hesitated for a few seconds before putting her small hand into his.

Walking down the two steps from the juice bar to the dance floor had caused quite a scene as others stopped to stare their whispers muted by the song playing through the speakers. The song had been slow and Tommy had placed Kim's hands on his shoulder and chest bringing her body as close as he could toward his as his arms wrapped around her.

Since her return they had bickered, argued, fought, and yet said nothing to one another and so it was a shock even to Jason, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Tanya, Kat, and even the whole damn school that they were dancing together especially so closely.

They kept quiet during most of the song swaying in rthym and it wasn't till the last lines of the last verse that Kim finally spoke. "You and Kat look really great together." It had been her way of saying that she was okay with it. She may not have approved, been angry about it, and hurt, but she wouldn't get in the way of his happiness and if Kat made him happy than she wouldn't ruin their happiness and she wouldn't tell him on why she had truly returned.

The soft melody of the piano had faded away and Tommy felt her slip away his fingers clinging onto hers before they were gone. Before he could protest. Before he could ask what she meant when she said He and Kat looked great together.

He was a guy after all and guys just didn't understand.

"Peter!"

"Tink?" Tristan asked noting the pain in her eyes.

"You know that project that we have to do for music? I need your assistance." Kim asked looking over his shoulder and spotting Kat make her way over toward Tommy. "You said you play the piano right?"

"I'm pretty damn great at it. Are you okay?"

"Sometime it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." It was the only response she gave as she left the dance with Tristan following behind her.

The love lost between Kimberly and Tommy would lead to a great, strong friendship between Kimberly and Tristian.

* * *

><p>"A friendship that will crumble the rangers forever and lead to their defeat!" Zedd snarky voice rumbled through his castle.<p>

**A/N: There you have it. It's pretty much a filler, but I wanted to do it :) Hope you enjoyed it and let me know by pushing the little green button. I just want you all to know that this is going to be a long story and I hope you don't mind.**

**Name of Chapter: Song by Linkin Park**

**I feel like I have to give a reason for why this chapter is named the way it is. This chapter is not the end of this story and as I've mentioned it's going to be a long road, but as Zedd said will the friendship between Kim and Tristan destroy the rangers? Hmm…guess we'll have to wait and see what his plan is. That's the only explanation I'm going to give ;)**


	7. Things People Say

**A/N: It was so awesome to look at my inbox and see 17 new messages from FF from people reviewing, favoring, and story alerting. You guys rock!**

**Chapter Seven: Things People Say**

The weeks had quickly passed by and the month of November was coming to an end with friendships forming as quickly as a hare trots along and mending friendships moving forward at a turtle's pace. Spending hours upon hours and day after day with one another Kimberly and Tristan's friendship had grown rapidly, they weren't finishing each other sentences and both found that quite pleasing; the idea of knowing what the other might have been thinking was just a bit perverse for either of them, yet they found themselves enjoying one another's company while Trist, as Kimberly had come to call him, played a certain melody on the piano over and over and Kim hummed along to lyrics that were privy to everyone that knew her including the companion on the old Falcone wooden piano. It was a piece they'd both be performing in front of their music class, which had also included every single member from the Zeo team.

Since the Halloween Bash there had been bits and pieces of information floating around the school. Tristan and Kimberly were dating. Katherine and Tommy were dating. Tanya and Adam were dating. Rocky was trying to make it to second base with the girl who'd been the Alice to his Mad Hatter. Only half of these were true. Tommy had quickly defused the rumor that he and Kat had started dating because for one, they weren't and secondly, because Katherine had come to him pleading for him to make it stop. What had been said throughout their very tiny, 7 person, Ranger community months ago when a certain Ranger activated his duties the second time around had been true. Katherine did indeed have a crush on Jason.

With Tommy's so-called relationship kaput he kept his eyes, ears, and focus closely on what was being said about the so-called relationship between Kimberly and Tristan. It had been true that the two were spending an awfully lot of time together and had even witnessed it multiple times himself. Whenever Tommy'd stop by at the Scott Residence _he _was always there; sitting, playing at the piano the same melody over and over while Kim sat next to him on the matching wooden bench never saying a word just humming along. Sometimes her head would be resting on Tristan's shoulder with their backs turned unaware of the presence behind them.

Tommy didn't say anything, but if someone were to ask him how he felt than surely he would have truthfully told them exactly how it made him feel. Angry, sad, jealous, and even happy; happy only because she seemed to have someone to turn to; although he would never admit it to anyone that he could read the sadness and hurt that lingered in her eyes when he caught them, always for the briefest of seconds.

Sure, she had Adam, Rocky, and Billy whom she's known for years, but after her first few days back their attitude towards her had caused her to hold back. Things had changed. Whereas, before she would have been able to go to any three of them for a personal problem, she no longer did and they knew it. After their dance, Adam had thought about what Kimberly had said to him. _It wasn't the only reason why I decided to return._ He thought about it all the time and even for hours until it caused him a migraine and forced him to stop wondering about it. Adam would than reminisce about the Kimberly he used to know, the one who would come out and tell him the truth about her reappearance in a heartbeat; at least that was the Kimberly he knew before she left for Florida.

The group would get a reminder of the Kimberly they all knew and loved, but it was either when she was around Jason or around Tristan. Once, when Tommy had stopped by for dinner he'd caught a glimpse of the girl he knew he loved and it was all because of something he had said. She had giggled and then laughed a genuine laugh because of him. Of course, it was because Tommy had accidently forgot to bring something that his mother had made for Mrs. Scott and never in his entire life had Tommy been glad that he had actually forgot to bring something of such importance. What the artifact was he couldn't pinpoint, but he remembered her smile, the way her eyes sparkled, and that contagious laughter of hers as the words _'Oh Tommy'_ rolled off of her tongue. He knew he would always treasure that moment because as quickly as it came it was gone. There hadn't been any animosity between the two. They shared smiles and short conversations that usually lasted a few minutes, but it just wasn't what it used to be and they both questioned if they would ever get back to the place they once were.

"You're especially quiet today, Tommy." Tanya noted while everyone around her stopped speaking.

"He's usually not the most talkative person around." Billy quipped in.

"Unless he's barking out orders." Rocky added grinning, but it faltered when her received glares. Apparently, now was not the time for jokes.

"I'm just thinking." Tommy replied ignoring Billy and Rocky's comments and answering Tanya.

They had been marched to the auditorium toward the end off class by their music teacher and it was there that they were going to be in session for the remainder of the period, which wasn't long, twenty minutes max. Kimberly had been M.I.A. for the last thirty-five minutes only making an appearance to check in before exiting the room.

"Settle down class." Mrs. Rogers hushed her students. She was an older woman who had adored music her entire life while growing up and listening to Elvis Presley, Aretha Franklin, and The Beatles she had found her passion and quickly took it upon herself and her parent's money to learn how to play a guitar, for being a girl it was almost never heard of back in those days, and taking singing lessons. After a failed music career she thought of the next best thing and that was to teach about her first love to adolescents that music had a way of changing a person's life no matter what age. "It is my pleasure to announce that a very talented young woman will be performing a private show for you today."

Eyes quickly looked toward Tanya, who happened to be a truly gifted singer.

"It's not me." Tanya shrugged her shoulders carelessly before turning her attention back toward the stage where a black Fazioli piano had been rolled onto.

The room was quietly buzzing with excitement about who it could be that they didn't bother to notice the young man come across the stage. It didn't quiet down until after Tristan had sat at the piano and began to run his fingers across the keys to play a melody for them. Instantly the room went dead silent as he played. And played. And played. It was the same rhythm of his fingers that Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Katherine have been hearing for weeks. He strung his fingers along for three minutes straight replaying the opening piece more than a dozen times while looking over his shoulder every so often as if he was waiting for someone in particular.

Finally, she appeared. Her oversized sweatshirt and jeans that she had been sporting earlier discarded as she stood in a long-sleeved black baby doll dress that rested just below her thigh and flat ballet shoes with her chestnut-brown hair spilling over her shoulders. Walking slowly across the stage she nodded once toward the pianist as he started the melody from the beginning until she was standing behind the microphone in the center of the stage.

"I heard…" She began to sing her eyes finding the pair of deep chocolate browns she'd been searching for, the piano's music making the moment all that more intimate. "…that you've settled down."

"That you found a girl…" This was the only time that Kimberly's eyes left Tommy's and she rested her stare onto the blue eyed Australian beauty sitting next to him. "…and you're happy now."

Giving Katherine a faint smile she returned her gaze to solely focus on Tommy "I heard that your dreams came true…"and continued to simper for a second longer until it disappeared with the realization of what she was about to sing next. "…guess she gave you things I didn't give to you." Her voice had come off strong, but for the first time they had all heard her and she sounded so broken.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?__  
><em>_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.__  
><em>

She continued to sing, Tommy instantly resting his elbows on his thighs, his head on his hands, and slouching forward as if to get a better view of her all the while listening to every word that came out of her sad, pretty, little mouth.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited…" She had thought about it when she was writing this song how she had appeared on her own. Nobody had asked her to return like they had Jason. She was an uninvited guest, or at least she was when she first appeared a little over a month ago. "But I couldn't stay away…" No, she couldn't especially not with the baby tucked away in her womb and still hidden from the world. "…I couldn't fight it. I hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over." She let her fingers sway across the bump that decided to slowly start growing glad for the black loose material allowing it to continue to go unnoticeable under the garment.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you…" Hearing her say those words Tommy stiffened. Hadn't she heard that he was and never had been with Katherine? "…I wish nothing but the best for you too." She continued to sing.

Kimberly hadn't heard.

"Don't forget me, I beg…" When she had jotted the lyric onto a piece of notebook paper it had brought her back to her last moments in Angel Grove before boarding the large airplane that would take her across the country. It had only been Tommy and her waiting for her flight to be called; he had told her that she would be doing great things because she was one of a kind. She had blurted out a _'Don't forget me!' _suddenly with tears in her eyes and he promised her he could never do that. His heart wouldn't allow him to. "…I remember you said."

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Yeah_

"You know how the time flies. Only yesterday was the time of our lives." As her voice coursed through the building Tommy was brought back to all the moments they shared together, happy and sad ones, as they flashed through his head. "We were born and raised in a summer haze bound by the surprise of our glory days." She sung bringing him out of his daze only to be thrown into another one as all the people Kim served with thought of their Ranger days together.

The Mighty Morphine Power Rangers were born in a summer haze and raised throughout many glory days.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said, _

"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." Her words echoed throughout the quiet auditorium. The sound of her voice and the piano playing were the only things to be heard as the students held their bated breaths and looked on at their classmate poured her heart and soul into this song. "Nothing compares; no worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes they are memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?" Nothing could ever compare to what they had shared. Their spirits were first brought together through the falcon and the crane, but they binded together and would live as one soul through the child that they had created.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Her eyes stayed locked onto Tommy's the entire time after the brief moment when she glanced over at Kat. Light browns never leaving dark browns and dark brown eyes never leaving light brown eyes.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

She slowly finished, bringing her hands down from the microphone stand and taking a few steps back. Releasing the breath she'd been holding in she let her gaze break from his and allowed her orbs to wander across the room. If she was hoping to stun the crowd silent she did.

They were stunned by how beautiful she had sung, in awe that she had managed to sing something so awe-inspiring without breaking down in tears, moved by the fact that she serenaded Tommy throughout the whole thing. While they were all looking at her she only had eyes for him. That led to confusion. Confused because the song was about a soul-mate being happy with someone who wasn't the love of their life and in this case Tommy being in happy with someone other than Kimberly after he had denied any feelings other than friendship ones toward Katherine to the entire school.

Tristan had made his way over toward Kimberly reaching for her hand he gave it a squeeze and whispered lowly, but he was pretty sure that the entire room would be able to hear him. "You did fantastic, Kim!" Hell, you could hear a pin drop in that silence.

Jason stood first clapping extra loudly as his hands slammed into each other. Billy was next, Rocky followed, and after Adam. The four stood clapping as loudly as they could for their friend and surely enough one by one everybody in the room got out of their seats creating a standing ovation. It was Tommy who had stayed in the same position his upper half of his body leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in between the opening of his thumb and index finger watching her.

"That was wonderful, Kimberly!" Mrs. Rogers cooed from the side of the room making her way up toward Kimberly and patting her on the shoulder. "You did a great job!"

The bell ringing had quieted down the clapping and as each student passed by they offered her a few _'That was great', _a couple of_ 'Your song moved me', _and many more of _'That was, like so, amazing'. _

She had thanked every single one of her fellow classmates and offered them either a smile or hug, but when it came time to face Tommy they had done that awkward dance around each other when they moved in the same direction for a hug. When they finally got it right he had brushed his lips across her ear and whispered,

"Don't find someone like me." _Why go for someone like me when I'm right here, Kim?_ He thought

His breath was hot on the nape of her neck as she pondered his request. Did he want her to find someone else with the complete opposite personality? He hadn't sounded rude or angry, but pleading. Pleading what? Or maybe she did know, but her brain was too stubborn to actually listen to what her heart wanted to hear. Whatever it was she questioned the hell out of it in her head, but hadn't found the answer she was looking for because she never asked Tommy.

When Tristan and Kimberly were finally alone he turned and gave his full attention solely to her and said what had been on his mind the entire time she was singing.

"The song was for Tommy wasn't it." It was a rhetorical question, but she answered anyway with the nod of her head.

"He's with Katherine now and I just had to let him know that I'm happy for him and will never forget about what we shared and…"

"Kim, I don't know where you're getting your information from, but he's definitely not with Kat."

"Of course they're together. They are always and I mean alwaaaaays together." Kimberly added extra emphasis to the words always. "Every single time I see him she's always attached to his hip and vice versa."

"So? You're always attached to my hip." Tristan spoke logically. "And we're not dating."

"The whole school thinks we are." Kimberly giggled amused at the fact. "But you're right we are so not dating."

"Ouch! That hurt." Tristan feigned hurt bringing the palm of his hand to his heart. "It's my hair isn't it? Is it too short?" That had caused her to laugh smacking his arm playfully. "Kidding. Anyway in all seriousness I hear stories, not from you because you don't tell me anything about your relationship with martial arts dude, but still I hear things. You guys were happy, I assume. Really happy and if the stories are true and I'm pretty sure that they are 100% not fabricated and 100% true. "

"They are true. And?" Kimberly asked doing the motion with her hands telling him to hurry up his observation and get to the point.

"If you're in love someone like the way the two of you love each other you can't just turn it off."

"Trist, we're still in high school. People say you can't possibly fall in love with someone during high school." She blew him off speaking nonchalantly. If she couldn't fool herself into thinking that she wasn't going to fool Tristan into agreeing with it.

"People are also wrong most of the time." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder Tristan brought her into a one-armed sideway hug. "I may not know him and I know we just met, but I'd like to think I'd know my best friend really well-"

"Best friend, huh?" she interjected.

"Yes best friend now stop interrupting me!" He ordered with a smile. "As I was saying I may not know him, but I know what adoration looks like and every time he looks at you he has this certain look."

"He hardly looks at me."

"You may not see it because you try to avoid looking at him, but he looks at you all the time with this I'm-in-love-with-Kimberly-Hart-! face. It's kind of nauseating, but I hear that girl Tanya say it's really cute. Rocky and Adam get sick of it also. Anyway I catch that look on your face too when you think your being sneaky, you're not by the way, and look in martial arts I-can-kick-you-ass dude's direction."

"Whatever." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Why must you be so fun-loving, free-spirited, and yet so stubborn?" Tristan asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Because you say Tommy and Kat aren't together, but every time he comes through that door she quickly follows behind him."

"Actually, there just friends. Jason's the guy that Kat is really into. She's the one who convinces Tommy to go so she can tag along." Rocky had walked back in after realizing he forgot his backpack and hearing the end of their conversation had let it slip out that Katherine's crush was on Jason.

"What?"

"What!"

Kim and Tristan asked in unison, her questioning it and he surprised by it.

"Oops!" Rocky made his mouth go long as if someone were pulling at the edges of his lips as far back as they could.

"Oops is right!" Adam, who had accompanied him, slapped the back of his friend's head. "We're not even supposed to know about that. Tanya's going to kill me."

"What do you mean by really into?" Kimberly asked her interest peaking so much it flew off the charts.

"She really likes him." Rocky replied and continued when Adam gave him the shut up look. "They already know, Adam. No use crying over spilt milk."

"If this was actual food that had spilled I'm sure you'd be crying." Adam sighed

"This is different, man." Rocky tried to reason. "Food keeps you alive and is needed for survival…"

"Off subject guys, lets get back to the point here. When you say Kat likes Jason do you mean she's in like with him or more of a she like likes like him?" Tristan asked next.

"Both I guess. I mean I'm pretty sure." Scratching his head Rocky was confused by Tristan's statement.

"As in really really likes." Adam added looking toward Kim remembering the conversation they had during the Halloween dance where she had told him that Tanya really really liked him.

"Really?" Kim spoke again.

"Really." Adam confirmed.

**A/N: Alright there you have it. Not much dialog between characters, but I enjoyed writing this one; I hope the first few paragraphs didn't jump around too much for you and that you understood it. I realized that this is already chapter 7 and there hasn't been any KT interaction, but that will all change next chapter! I'm thinking for the next one tho of having the rangers under a spell where they're all 'bad' maybe 'misfits' is the right word. I've always loved the episodes where they talked back. Kimberly was always the funniest and AJJ did a fantastic job at doing it. Anyway things will be said! What do you think? Let me know by pushing that green button.**

**Song Kim sings is "Somebody like You" by ADELE. But I'm sure all of you if not most of you know that by now. I adore Adele she's just phenomenal. I also tweaked a line in that song to "Happy now" it's actually "Married now" but of course he's not married so…yeah.**

**Name of Chapter: Song by Lady Antebellum**


	8. Come In With The Rain

**A/N: Wow! You guys are amazing! 15 reviews for chapter 7 plus one more for chapter 1. Thank you all so much it's truly appreciated 3 It led me to some pretty awesome ideas.**

**To answer a few of the questions. I hope they help.**

**1) Jason's parents live for their careers, just as many parents do. They'd rather be at work than deal with their child and put their jobs first, it hardly allows them to be home/attentive.**

**2) Kim's just ending her first trimester and barely starting her second, putting her at almost 4 months; she's just starting to show (I actually had a few friends who are very petite and didn't start showing until their 6****th**** month of pregnancy). For Kim I'll have her show more noticeably during the 4****th**** month, just a protrude of her stomach it won't be large, but it'll be noticeable if she were to wear form fitted clothing, yet still be able to hide it underneath larger garments…**

**3) Which leads me to this answer. You'll find out who knows in this chapter other than Kim and Zordon (he hasn't admitted to it, but he knows. It's Kimberly after all, his chosen one, he's been keeping an eye on her energy levels and noticed them spike with the 2****nd**** heart beat ;) ) As for how many babies 1 or more. You'll just have to wait and see ;) Now back to the story.**

**Chapter Eight: Come In With The Rain**

The day had been a grey cloudy mess, the sun had refused to show its shinning face, and it was clear that the heavens were upset. Lightning and thunder ruled the dark skies for most of the day as winds howled through the air causing tree branches to assault the nearest window seals. The streets were almost empty except for the silver sports car slowly driving down Shaw Avenue where the trees were perfectly aligned down the sidewalks and the houses were big and homey. Reaching the large brick house and pulling up to the driveway the car stalled to let out its one and only passenger.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? It's raining cats and dogs out."

"I'll be fine, Trist. Besides it'll take less than a minute to get to the door now pop the trunk so I can get my presents." Kimberly beamed hearing the back of the car click. "Thanks for coming with me today."

With Kimberly's shoulder still healing from the repercussions of her fall the physicians at Angel Grove's clinic were keen on keeping a close eye on her physical therapy during the early stages of her pregnancy. The therapy had gone extremely well, she was able to do all of her exercise without any painful sensation shooting through her arm meaning that her shoulder was growing stronger.

"Anytime, Kim." Tristan replied gently. "If I would have known, oh say, a couple months earlier I would have been there from the beginning."

_Informing Tristan about her special delivery hadn't been written anywhere on Kimberly's agenda, but he had found out. The news had come to him unwillingly when he had spotted Kimberly at the mall walking into a baby store of all places. He had waited a good ten minutes, waited because he had actually been frozen in place confused by what his eyes saw and how his brain was transmitting the information to him. Once inside he had pretended to run into her down the bottle aisle. To say she was surprised would be to say that a monkey had wings; and Goldar doesn't count because he's technically not a monkey, but a spawn of some disturbed creature with a sick sick mind. When he had smoothly supplied a 'Hey Kim, its fancy meeting you here; what exactly are you doing in here?' she had dropped the basket that held a set of bottles, a bib with neutral colors that read 'My mommy loves me', and a hooded towel with yellow ducks on them. Stuttering she replied 'uh, uh, uh, I got a go' before storming out of the store and the mall._

_Throughout the day she had replayed the events over and over in her head. There was a hyped concert happening at Ernie's Juice Bar and she was sure that every AGHS Senior would be attending, apparently she had been wrong. A few hours had passed where she had sat on the couch, the television on mute, and pondered what she would say to her friend next time she had seen him. She hadn't even heard the doorbell ring until the third or fourth time; the person to greet her had been none other than the guy she left down aisle b4 at BabyTown in the mall. _

_Tristan didn't say a word as he swayed past her a smile plastered across his features and a gift in hand. The white bag wasn't large and the pastel green tissue paper kept the contents hidden from Kimberly. He had asked if they were alone and she had nodded replying that the Scott's were busy at work and Jason was at Ernie's for the band that was currently putting on a show. Content with her answer Tristan handed the bag over causing her to give him a questionable quirk of her brow before slowly removing the tissue paper, looking inside Kimberly's breath hitched. _

_The contents inside the gift bag where one and the same that Kimberly had intended on buying before storming out of the store when she ran into Tristan._

"_How far along are you?" Tristan finally asked when it looked like Kimberly wasn't going to initiate the conversation._

"_What makes you think I'm pregnant?" _

"_Well for one it explains a lot. Why you'd run off to the bathroom after lunch, that one time when you added Doritos to your strawberry milkshake, how you almost chopped of my arm when I tried to take a grape from your plate. I can answer all those 3 questions: morning sickness during the afternoon which I have to say is a relief because I was about to setup an intervention for the disorder I thought you had, crazy ass food cravings that you can't excuse as a dare because that's a stupid dare and no one would ever dare anybody to do that, and strong must-have-don't-like-to-share food cravings. Oh and not to mention I just bumped into you in the number one baby retailer in the country where you were planning on stocking up on baby things." Tristan counted them off on his fingers_

_The look in Kimberly's eyes had become defeated. No one knew and part of her was glad that it was something only she had knowledge of, but the other part was also glad that Tristan had found out. It was a burden she felt because this was a secret that shouldn't be considered a secret; it should be considered an honor and a joy. She was too afraid to inform the Scotts for the fear that they would call her parents and although she loved her parents dearly she knew that her mother would disapprove immediately and find a way to fix this 'situation' because god forbid her gossiping relatives would find out and have a field day that Caroline Hart's perfect little gymnast daughter became pregnant at the age of 17 and her father with a high business reputation wouldn't allow his only daughter to throw away her future at such a young age especially with the promise of the future Pan Global medalist in his mists; he would do anything like offer her ridiculous amounts of money to get rid of it or send her off to a 1950's inspired school for girls that handled things like this. She had also been insecure of telling Tommy even now after she had found out that he was in fact not dating Katherine and although they were on speaking terms, vague speaking terms, how would she drop such a bombshell on him?_

"_Fifteen and a half weeks." Kimberly muttered dropping her head sadly._

"_Is the baby martial arts dude's?" Tristan couldn't think of anyone other than it being Tommy's and Kimberly could only give a short 'mhm' as a yes. With the things he had heard in school about the two and how they were still together until recently…the thought made him stop. "I'm going to kick his martial art ass!" _

_He'd come to the conclusion that that was the reason why the two had broken up and found the whole thing despicable on Tommy's behalf. It had reminded him too much of the situation that had happened to his own sister three years ago when he was fourteen and she was sixteen. Teagan had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend of a year and half the summer after her sophomore year and when she had finally come clean to him, his parents, and her parents he completely denied the fact that he could be a father and outright refused to take a role in any child's life leaving Teagan heartbroken and her daughter fatherless. _

_Tristan's statement quickly caught Kimberly off guard. "He doesn't know!" She blurted out._

"I know." Kimberly replied.

"Too bad we couldn't find out what it was yet." Tristan had said bringing Kimberly to think about the hour after her physical therapy had been complete. She had always scheduled her appointments back-to-back and was excited to learn that at her last appointment the doctors would be able to tell her what she was having the next time she came around. Today was that next time and when the clinic's only OB/GYN began to do an ultrasound she had managed to pinpoint to Kimberly the head, arms, legs, but not the sex. She had explained to Kim that the baby was at an angle that made it difficult to see and had joked that Kimberly's baby had refused to tell them all what it was.

"Maybe next time."

"So, when are you going to finally tell martial arts dude?"

"He has a name you know." Kimberly smiled.

"Martial arts dude? Yeah I know." Tristan chuckled. He couldn't help it, but call him that. Every single time even before Kimberly had come into the picture that was his life he had always seen and heard about Tommy Oliver all around nice guy. It didn't bug him that the guy was so highly praised; in fact Tommy had introduced himself twice to him. The first time when Tristan first enrolled in AGHS and for the second time, as if he forgot that he already did, when Tristan started hanging out with Kimberly on a regular basis. "It just seems fitting you know. He's always doing martial arts or teaching a martial arts class. It just kind of stuck."

"I should probably get inside. Are you sure you can't stay? It isn't safe driving in these kinds of conditions." Kimberly noticed the rain begin to get heavier as the minutes passed until it was coming down so hard it was difficult to hear yourself talk.

"I'll be extra cautious. I promise." Tristan smiled. "Besides I told my dad I'd be home before dinner, which gives me exactly half an hour to get home."

"Good. Drive five miles an hour than. You don't live that far and call me when you get there!" Taking off her seatbelt Kimberly reached over and gave Tristan; looking out the window cursing when she realized she didn't have an umbrella.

"Don't forget your present." Tristan reminded when she opened the door. "And don't think I'm going to let you off the hook so easily. You didn't answer me."

She had pondered his question of when she was going to tell Tommy of their impending arrival. "When I'm in labor."

"That's not funny, Kim." He chided her, but she was already gone offering a quick 'bye!'

In the span of twenty seconds from the time she exited the car until she got to the door way the rain had managed to soak her entirely. From head to toe she was dripping wet, add in the cold weather and wind whistling by she began to shiver followed by her teeth chattering. She didn't complain at all when she entered the house and the warm air assaulted her. Her shoes squeaked across the foyer and she had made it into the living room when they stopped her.

"Short stuff!" Jason called her by the nickname he hadn't used in forever. "Come over here we need you to settle something."

She inwardly groaned. She really just wanted a shower, a change of clothes, and maybe some hot tea.

"We can't pick a movie." Jason replied holding up two movies in hand. "We need you do be the deal breaker." Leaning over Jason's frame because there was no way she would even be able to look over his shoulder she spotted Katherine and Tommy sitting on opposite couches before standing up straight. "There's Braveheart and Scream."

"Jase, I'm freezing, drenched, and I'm pretty sure if I stand here a second longer I'm going to get hypothermia. There's three of you in the room why am I the deal breaker?" She leaned over again and looked at the other girl in the room. "Kat you choose."

"Kat is no longer allowed to be the deal breaker." Tommy replied standing up. "She always goes for whatever movie Jason picks." That had caused Kim to smirk and earned him a glare from Katherine as he walked past her and toward Jason and Kimberly. He'd ignored Katherine's look and stood strong. Since his blonde friend wasn't doing anything to win Jason's affection than Tommy would just have to be a bit more obvious about the fact. "So Kat can't pick."

"Hey don't blame her. I just choose better movies than you, bro." Jason laughed oblivious to Tommy's statement.

"Sure man, keep telling yourself that." Said Tommy putting a hand on his friend-slash-teammates shoulder "Kim, since you don't know who picked what it would just be-"

"Easier on Tommy's ego if you'd choose. And prove me right that I do pick out better movies." Jason interrupted getting an eye roll from Kimberly.

Tommy watched carefully as she looked between both movies with such interest before she chose the one on his right. "Yes! That's my…" He'd replied as she picked out Braveheart. He'd usually follow with a _'That's my girl!' _retort and he almost did until he caught himself and stopped before he'd let the last part slip. "…movie!"

"Thanks a lot Kim." Jason muttered like an eight year old boy who had just lost a soccer game.

"Awe, somebody's being a sour sport." Kim mocked her voice imitating the ones that people would use when talking to a newborn or baby. "Besides you know I don't like scary movies, Jase." Her voice had reverted back to normal.

"Unless you have Tommy to cling to." Jason zinged making his way toward the VCR and popping in the tape.

The moment should have been an awkward one, but it just left Kimberly rolling her eyes with a smile while Tommy smiled back softly.

"I'm going to go get warmed up." Kimberly pointed toward the stairs before ascending them and leaving the other three occupants to do whatever they were doing before she entered the house.

Jason had a comeback on the tip of his tongue about how Tommy could help, but thought better of it and laughed instead.

"Jase, don't." Tommy warned.

"Wasn't going to man."

Halfway through the movie Kimberly reappeared downstairs, but this time the living room was a lot fuller than she had left it. Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Tanya had all shown up and were seated watching Mel Gibson's blue toned face give a speech in a Scottish accent. They had all be so engrossed with the battle scene on the television screen that she went undetected as she made her way to the kitchen.

Noticing the hot chocolate that was still steaming on the stove she suddenly had a heavy desire for the hot liquid substance. Grabbing a mug and filling it almost to the brim she added a few mini marshmallows and settled herself on top of the island flipping through the pages of the newest copy of _French Vogue _that her mother had sent while the mug sat at her side keeping the spot warm where it was touching the skin of her leg.

Tommy had entered the kitchen in hopes of refilling his mug, but had stopped momentarily when he noticed Kimberly sitting on top of the island her back towards him. From what he could see she was in an old, red, oversized sweater that had most likely been Jason's during his first stint as Power Ranger, but it was now his color. Just the fact that she was sporting red had sent something shooting through the core of him. The same feeling happened whenever Tommy'd see her in the colors he'd claimed; green, white, and now red.

"Hey." He finally managed to get out.

Looking over her shoulder Kimberly smiled. "Hey." She followed him with her eyes until he finally made it to standing next to her. "Why aren't you with the others enjoying the movie?"

"Thought I'd come and get a refill." He held up his empty red mug.

"Actually, I just got the last of it." She lifted her own white one and showed him the drink that was still 3/4s full. "Sorry."

"That's ok."

"If you want you can have some of mine." Kimberly offered him the mug.

"I'm fine." Tommy replied setting his empty cup in the sink.

"Come on. I don't have cooties." Kim smiled, he laughed. "You know you want to."

Tommy was never able to say no to Kimberly and even now he just couldn't bring himself to do. To be truthful he'd only gone into the kitchen because he'd seen Kimberly and getting seconds of the drink had been a perfect excuse, but if we're perfectly honest every person in the living room was completely into the movie that they wouldn't even have noticed he'd gone. Taking the mug from her hands he blew into it before taking a sip. The brown chocolate liquid was at a perfect temperature as it went down his throat and warmed his body.

"Better?" Kim asked as her eyes sparkled.

"Much." Tommy confirmed. "Thanks."

"No problem." Setting the magazine aside Kimberly gave her full attention to Tommy. "So just come in to get seconds? Or getaway from Kat's oogling eyes at Jason."

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle. "I keep telling her that it's obvious. Well to everyone except Jason."

Kimberly hadn't mentioned that it had only come to her attention, but now that it had she kicked herself for not noticing it sooner. The way Katherine would send flirtation smiles Jason's way or how she would twirl a strand of her blonde hair around her finger whenever she would talk to him. How had Kimberly missed this all before? She had no idea. It was as obvious as the sun was bright.

"Sometimes Jason just needs a little nudge. Why do you think he never had a girlfriend during his tenure as a leader?"

"I just assumed he didn't want to stress over a relationship when he was out saving the world."

"Tommy, we were in a relationship."

"But we were different, Kim. We were on the same team. We know each other in and out. Hell you probably know me more than Jason does or ever will and I know you more than Aisha or Trini. At least I did for a while." Noticing the flicker of hurt in her eyes he stopped. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that we never had to lie to each other when our communicators went off and we abruptly left during a date because we always left together."

She had been relieved with the conversation getting back to point. They had started building a possible friendship, but their psyche was still in a fragile place and any wrong word could possibly spell disaster for the two.

"Like I said Jason just needs a little nudge. He's a very humble guy. All the girls in the world could say that he's good looking, but he won't believe a word of it."

"Are we talking about the same Jason? The same I-pick-better-movies-than-you Jason?"

"You guys are best friends. He's like that with all the guys. You, Zack, Rocky, Billy, and Adam, but when it comes to girls he turns into this shy guy."

"He's not like that around you."

"I'm his honorary sister." Kim replied in a 'duh' tone crossing her legs. "Just think about the first girl who you really liked and how you felt when you asked her out for the first time."

"I was beyond nervous." Tommy didn't have to think long or hard because the first and only girl who had made him feel that way was right in front of him. Sure he'd had relationships before, if you could call them that, and he was always the confident guy who was sure he'd get any girl. That all changed when he'd seen Kimberly for the first time. "All that went away when you agreed to be my date."

Smiling at the memory Kimberly had had no intention of getting Tommy to reveal that it was she who had made him feel that way, but it was still nice.

"You know maybe if you talk to Kat or Jason they could-"

"Oh no, no, no, and double no." She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I am the last girl on earth that should be giving relationship advice."

Before she was able to give a valid reason that she had deliberately sabotaged her own relationship Rocky had come into the kitchen with an empty bowl that once was filled with popcorn.

"Don't mind me just getting some more." Rocky knew he had come into some sort of long-winded conversation and mentally kicked himself while he looked through the cupboards in search of the packaged treat.

"It's in the pantry." Rocky heard Kim say.

Handing the bowl over toward Tommy, the blue Zeo Ranger looked between the two. "Listen, fearless leader, you make some more and after how about the two of you meet us back in the living room. Movies over and we're going to discuss tomorrows trip. Chop chop." He ordered with two claps of his hands.

"Bossy isn't he." Kimberly mused.

"Only when it comes to food." Tommy added putting the bag into the microwave. "I can't believe we talked through the rest of the movie."

"And about Jason and Kat." Kimberly couldn't remember a time when their conversations didn't revolve around each other and their future. For being so young they had talked about where they saw themselves in two years, five years, and ten years. Always so together. Boy, Kim thought, how times had changed. Or maybe they weren't as naïve as they once were.

The dinging of the microwave had refocused their thoughts and as Tommy poured the contents into the bowl Kimberly was in search of her favorite treat; once found she began to pour them in the popcorn.

"Peanut M&M's in popcorn?" Tommy gave her a bewildered look.

"You've never tried?" She asked amused. When he shook his head no she spoke delightedly. "Oh Tommy, you've been so deprived. Trust me you'll love them."

She told him to try it insisting that if he didn't now then Jason would scarf it down faster than Rocky knew what hit him. It had been the previous Pink and Red Rangers favorite treat growing up. Ever since Kim and Jason could remember there had always been peanut M&M's in their popcorn. They couldn't remember who introduced them to the fantastic combination maybe Kim's mom or maybe Jason's; all they knew was that they had loved it since the first time they had it.

Making their way back to the others Tommy had tried the concoction and found himself enjoying the treat.

"This is good, Kim. Real good."

"Told you." She replied putting the bowl in the middle of the coffee table.

"Why is the popcorn blue?" Adam asked looking into his handful and noticing the blue and green.

"It has M&M's?" Jason jumped from his seat as excitedly as a kid inside of a Toys R Us and grabbed a handful delightfully noticing the red and brown candies. "Yeah, buddy!"

"You weren't kidding." Tommy kept the chuckle deep in his throat.

"Told you." Kim chimed for the second time to Tommy while watching Jason.

"May I please have your attention?" Billy asked as the room quieted. "If the nimbus clouds dissipate there is a high chance that we'll all be able to head up to Yosemite safely. The news reports stated that there is already three new feet of snow."

The room cheered happily. All had been afraid that they were going to have to cancel their weekend trip up to the Cabins that they had planned right before Kim's reappearance, sure the five and half hour drive would be boring, but once they got to the top of the slopes nothing would stop them.

"Kimberly, would you be joining us?" Katherine asked standing closely next to Jason.

"I don't think so." Kim replied. She hadn't even known that there had been a trip planned.

"But why not?" Tanya asked.

"I don't won't to intrude."

"You won't be." Tommy quickly added. It would be a nice addition.

"That's really nice of you guys to offer…" Kimberly looked around the room. "But truthfully anything below 50 degrees is just too cold for me."

"Oh come on, Kim, don't be a baby." Jason had replied in the same mocking tone she'd given him hours earlier.

Sticking her tongue out she answered. "I've been in Florida for the last year. All I'm used to is sun, humidity, and the occasional hurricane warnings. Besides I've only been to the snow twice. Once, when we were stuck in the story book…" She looked over at Tommy and Rocky. "The second time when we saved Christmas." She found Billy and Adam's eyes as well. "Both times I was freezing."

"You were also under dressed if memory serves me right." Rocky replied a giant Cheshire grin on his face.

"How about I take a rain-check?" Kimberly was definitely not in the best place to go skiing or snowboarding for that matter. "After a day like today it'll be nice to have the whole entire house to myself for the next few days."

"You mean you'll be here alone for two days?" Adam and Tommy asked simultaneously.

"Mom and dad work long shifts even during the weekend." Jason confirmed. It had been the only life he'd known and didn't dwell on the absentee mother and father too much. It made his Power Ranger job a whole lot easier to deal with.

"Don't worry about me. It's no biggie really. I'm in need of some me time, besides mama and papa Scott are going to be home at night. You guys enjoy your trip tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"I'll make sure that when the Rangers return they won't be the same as when they left." Zedd laughed maniacally.<p>

"Zeddy, Can't you come up with something new?" Rita hammered on. "We've already tried making them rebellious teens."

"And you completely failed at it." Rito replied.

"Well maybe if you two would actually complete a mission and capture Tommy's pink princess we wouldn't have to resort to past spells. Besides Aisha is no longer in the picture and that family heirloom necklace won't be causing us any problems."

"First of all, Ed-" Rito stood face to face with his brother-in-law and began pointing his bony finger in Zedd's red chest. "It's not our fault we can't get to that precious little Kimberly. Something is keeping us from getting near her. We've tried a dozen or so times."

"Maybe if you'd actually move your feet forward instead of backward you might have a chance." Zedd angrily yelled. He'd watched every attempt Goldar and Rito had made to try and kidnap the ex-ranger, but each time they were near her they would freeze.

"It's not us, my lord." Goldar bowed. "Rito is right, for once. There's a force blocking us from getting close to her."

"Well figure what it is and destroy it." Rita's voiced like nails on a chalkboard causing everyone other than Zedd to cover their ears in agony.

* * *

><p>The following day Kim had awoken to find the house empty. The Zeo rangers including Billy had all stayed the night since they'd be leaving before sunrise to trek up towards the snowy mountains of Yosemite's winter wonderland. The Scotts had left just a little after dawn with a note on the fridge indicating that they'd be home late and that the twenty dollar bill on the counter was for Kimberly to have whatever she'd like to eat.<p>

Although Kimberly had said she was in need of some dire self-time she found herself completely bored out of her mind. Tristan had a family reunion to attend so that left her basically alone. Figuring she'd spend the day at Ernie's Juice Bar she quickly changed into a pair of jeans, boots, and flowing top. The sun had decided to reappear and she walked through the park clutching the jacket around her body as the wind whirled around her. Catching something out of the corner of her eye she froze and cursed loudly.

"That's no way for a lady to be talking." Rito yelled from across the park.

"What do you want?" Kimberly yelled back glad that the park had been abandoned for warmer sheltered areas.

"We want you." Goldar growled.

"Actually, he's right." Rito agreed. "Goldar really wants you. He finds you cute."

"Shut it bones." Snarled Goldar.

"Seriously, didn't you guys get the memo? I'm not the pink ranger." Kimberly let out a disgruntled groan and tapping her foot against the pavement annoyed by the fact that she still managed to come face-to-face with these sad excuse for villains.

"We still want you." Goldar insisted.

"How romantic." Rito teased as he tried to take a step closer, but found himself being pushed back with such force sparks flew from his chest.

Kimberly had no idea what was going on, but the same thing had happened to Goldar when he'd tried to do the same causing them to retreat like a dog with its tale between its legs.

"Weird." Muttered Kimberly, but this was Angel Grove and weird was a weekly occurrence.

* * *

><p>"You failed me again!" Zedd scowled slamming his staff into the cement floor.<p>

"Master-"

"Quiet bird brains!" Rita forced Goldar to hush. "Don't worry Zeddy. Finster's potion is complete. We'll just send one of the putties to slip it into their drinks. They've made it to the cabin so it'll only be a matter of time before they start to get disgusted with one another."

"Let's hope you're right my pet."

* * *

><p>Her trip to Ernie's had been short lived as Kimberly now settled into the large couch opening up the gift that Tristan had got her after his trip to San Diego to visit his sister. She hadn't believed him when he said that there had been a Power Ranger memorabilia store that had practically everything from the Morphine and Zeo teams including all the Zords that had saved their planet. She'd have to get the gang to agree on a trip as she pulled out the items one by one with a phone between her ear and shoulder.<p>

"Tell me what you think of them." Tristan replied on the other end.

The bag had been decently sized, larger than the first gift in the white bag he had given her. She'd pulled out the first item and cooed. He was always thinking of the baby.

"Trist! This is so adorable." Kimberly looked at the packaged onsie that had the face of the Earth's first Megazord on front with the six different power coins right underneath it and the second donning the first six in fighting stances with the words Power Rangers that included their symbol of a lightning bolt in-between words. Kimberly hadn't said a word to Tristan about her past experiences as a Ranger, but she had mentioned it to him quite a few times on different occasions how awesome she thought they were.

"There's more." His voice echoed through the receiving end.

She pulled out another onsie and smiled her eyes pricking with tears. "I don't even know what I'm having and you're already assuming." She held the pink onsie with white diamonds and a gold pterodactyl right in the middle. Just like her uniform pre-ninjetti days.

"I know, I know. Keep looking." He encouraged and again she pulled out another one, but different in color. This one was all white, but the print was clear and indicated a gold vest along the shoulders and the middle of the chest. If only Tristan knew that Tommy had been the White Power Ranger than maybe he'd start calling him by his name besides martial arts dude. "You wear pink out of any of the others and I thought you'd enjoy that one, but I also grabbed the white one as a just in case. The Ranger with the armor was the coolest. There should be two more packages in there."

Tristan was too good a friend, Kim had told herself repeatedly. He stood by her going to doctors' appointments when she had them and even bought things for a baby that wasn't his. Now don't get a girl wrong he's also been a pain in the ass at times. Insisting over and over that _Martial Arts dude _should know and that he should be the one attending doctor appointments and questioning her when she was going to tell him. He meant well, but Kimberly just wasn't ready and when she gave him that answer he'd always be quick to add that her time was running out and she needed to get with the program. Like I said a pain the ass at times. A right pain in the ass who meant well, but a pain in the ass nonetheless.

She dug deeper into the bag and found a package of pacifiers, six in a set all different colors, with each one imprinted with a different ninjetti spirit animal on the nub of every pacifier: a crane, falcon, frog, ape, bear, and wolf. The last gift inside had been a mobile for a baby's crib that she had yet to get. Not taking it out of the package she ran her fingers on the pictured mobile and above the miniature zords of the firebird, tiger, lion, dragon, griffin, and unicorn again each in their own respective colors of pink, white, black, red, yellow, and blue.

"I was going to get something from the Zeo team, but it's all really just shapes. It's cool that they're saving the world and all, but I figured I could always just get you a green rectangular pillow or something. Sure when the kid gets older than it would be great for learning blue triangle and pink circle, but as far as cool gifts it's just not all that or a bag of chips."

"Tristan. Stop." Kimberly giggled. "Really though you don't have to go to the trouble of getting me all of this."

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it!" Kim instantly replied. "But a part of me feels guilty that you're spending all of your money on stuff that isn't even for you."

"I only spend a fraction of it, besides the babies going to need it."

"The baby's going to need six different pacifiers?" Kim challenged?

"Yes." He didn't let her argue telling her to just enjoy the gifts because it was something he knew she'd get a kick out of. "Besides maybe if a certain martial arts dude knew than he'd be the one getting all this stuff not me."

"I'm hanging up now." Kim replied not wanting to go over this again.

"That was a hint at-" Tristan replied into the dial tone not finishing of his sentence on that's what she should be doing.

As dark settled in Kimberly stood in the middle of the living room dressed in nothing, but pajama bottoms and a tight fitted camisole. The feeling of being able to parade around the house in something other than one of Jason's oversized shirts was nice. The Scotts wouldn't be home until after she'd gone to bed, that was certain and so she took the opportunity to turn the radio up as loud as it would go without the neighbors complaining when her favorite song came on Angel Groves number one rock station. She'd gone from bedroom to bathroom looking herself fully into the mirror. The bulge that was now her harden stomach began to sickout noticeably wishing she'd had a measuring tape to see how big her waste had gotten she opted for standing straight her back against the wall and marking the growth of her belly by having her index finger run across the tip of her stomach to the wall she stood next to and placing a red heart sticker. Looking at the previous stickers before it, 2 to be exact, she noticed the small inches of gap between them was hardly a noticeable difference on the wall, but what a difference it makes when a shirt no longer hides what it once did.

Rushing back downstairs when she heard another one of her favorite songs playing she didn't hear the rain begin to fall from the sky, the car's tires screeching, the yelling of obscenities, and the door slamming in the foyer. No she was too into dancing to fully notice that she wasn't alone. That is until the music was turned down and she was forced to turn around unexpectedly.

"Jason!" She shrieked trying to cover her belly as her honorary brother stood before her his hair dripping water onto his face and coat. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the cabins with everyone else."

"Yeah, well everyone else is stupid and immature." He rolled his eyes annoyed by her question.

Kimberly had noticed the change in him almost instantly forgetting about the fact that her fitted camisole exposed her ever growing belly. "Are you alright?"

He'd noticed something different about her too and his cold demeanor had turned sour instantly. "I'm going to kill him! Tommy Oliver is a dead man!" Jason replied in search of the keys to his black truck.

* * *

><p>"It's working." Zedd had sounded shocked. Out of all of his plans this was the first to actually take hold and work. "The spell actually worked."<p>

**A/N: Alright there you have it guys. Longer than I'd usually go, but it's my gift to you and for me to show my gratitude to you for your amazing words and reviews. So Tristan and Jason know. Jason's pist. Upset because he's under a spell or because his big brother instincts are going to kick in. You find out next chapter. I know it was a bit of all over the place, but let me know what you thought about it. More Tommy and Kim next chapter, although he might be a little cold toward her, but then again everyone's going to be a bit more cold to everybody...And as for when Tommy finds out. It's not going to happen for another handful of chapters. Something MAJOR, or at least major in my books, is going to go down.**

**Name of Chapter: Song by Taylor Swift**


	9. Anywhere But Here

**Pre-A/N: I'm so sorry that this is up late. I thought I posted it before I went home to visit my family for the weekend, but then I got back today and realized that I hadn't. Again I'm truly sorry and to make up for it I made it a bit longer.**

**A/N: You guys are the bomb-dot-com! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**

**Chapter Nine: Anywhere But Here **

Kimberly had watched Jason intently while he searched for his keys tearing the living room apart, throwing the pillow cushions onto the floor, in search of the black and gold lanyard repeating over and over _'He's a dead man!' _and 'When_ I get through with Oliver everyone's going to think he's wearing his red spandex.' _With each time he repeated himself the words were louder than when they previously left his lips.

Once the location of his keys had been determined he stormed out of the living room toward the door and coming face-to-face with Kimberly who had plastered her body against the closest exit, her arms and legs wide open blocking his way out.

"Tommy's a dead man!"

"Jase-"She began to beg, but he cut her off.

"Kimberly. Move. Now." If Jason had been a cartoon character Kimberly was sure that there would be steam exploding from both of his ears.

"Please Jay-"

"Kimberly!" He practically screamed out. Hardly anyone had ever used her full first name on a regular basis except for her parents or Zordon; to her friends she'd always been Kim and they only called her _Kimberly_ when the person was worried, angry, or disappointed. Jason was beyond angry, he was furious.

Cringing at the three syllable name she stood her ground refusing to move. Taking two more steps he closed the gap between them and looked down staring into her eyes determined to get through the door. She looked up at him locking their eyes in a staring contest and seeing who would be the first to blink. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction and he wasn't going to give it to her either.

"Move!" He demanded underneath a growl. When she didn't budge he easily swooped her off the ground with a swift hand motion as if she were as light as a feather and set her aside on the opposite half of the foyer.

"Please, don't." Kimberly pleaded for Jason just to listen to her as she watched him reach for the door knob and turn it. "Don't do this, please!" Kim tried again this time just above a whisper, her vision blurry from unshed tears. It was her last resort.

Jason had let go of the knob on the door when he realized just how shaky her request had been. He'd heard her sound like that before when she'd been behind her closed door locked away in the privacy of her bedroom, but right at this moment Kim was standing in front of him begging him to not do something. Was it to not kill his best friend? To not pulverize the teenaged father of his little sister's unborn child? What exactly was it that she was so frightened of that she had beseeched him in such a way that it tore at the strings of his heart letting his anger subside for tonight, only tonight. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths Jason held a form of meditation that was long ago taught to him by his Sensei when he was a mere child at the tender age of four.

Jason thought, for a few moments, about how the day had turned into such a wreck. On the way up to Yosemite everyone had been so excited and so eagerly amped to get up to the lodge that time flew right out the window with everyone singing along to the radio. They had left long before sunrise, around 4 o'clock in the morning and made the trek up their designated cabins. It wasn't until noon that they arrived; the freshly fallen snow from the storm the night before had required them to take a detour when one of the main roads had been forced closed. They hadn't minded when the back roads would add another hour to their journey; it wasn't until a few hours later that things had begun to turn sour, their waitress didn't say a word just mumbled incoherently and the hot chocolate that all seven of them had before hitting the slopes was literally sour, the diner must have used expired milk. Tanya and Katherine had gotten quite ill rather quickly after digesting the drink and retreated to their shared rooms leaving the guys to keep themselves occupied. Agreeing on snowboarding they made it up to the moderate peak where everything slowly went downhill from there on out. Rocky claimed that Adam tried to kill him when he swerved past him causing the Blue Ranger to almost smack into a tree, Jason swore that Tommy had purposely doused snow in his direction with his snowboard making Jason loose his balance and fall rolling a few feet down the mountain, Tommy demanded to know why Jason intentionally knocked his board into Tommy's causing the leader to almost break his neck, and Adam had argued that Billy pushed him down the mountain when his helmet wasn't fully secure. Bickering the entire time until they made their way toward the cabin the sound inside was just as loud. Katherine had Tanya pinned to the ground while the yellow ranger pulled the blonde's hair in hopes of getting the upper hand. The guys weren't sure why they were fighting, but there was a lot of yelling. That was the end of their trip, but it wasn't an end to the arguments and occasional hair pulling because there was still a five hour drive back and that was if road conditions were good.

Exhaling slowly Jason asked if it was Tommy's.

"Yes." Her response was somber. "He has no idea."

"Jesus Christ, Kim." Jason felt the balls of fists slowly open, his anger disseminating. "You know there are contraceptives available! Why didn't you guys use them?"

"You don't think we did?" She voiced angrily. "Of course we did! Damn it, we've always been safe."

"You've done it more than once?" Jason could feel his blood begin to boil. Kimberly was like his younger sibling after all. Something about her and Tommy having se- no he didn't even want to think about it, it was just so wrong. But Kimberly's small protruding stomach was starring him right in the face that it was hard to ignore. "What is the matter with you two? With our busy schedules how the hell did you even find the time to- no, no, no. Forget I asked. I don't want to-no-I don't need to know."

Rolling her eyes Kim scoffed. "Are you angrier about the fact that I lost my V-card before you or that I ended up getting-"She pointed toward her shirt where her belly had been peeking through, she still wasn't able to say the word _pregnant _or _knocked-up _around Jason.

"You shouldn't be having sex with Tommy. Hell, you shouldn't be having sex period."

"You're not my father, stop with the lecturing. I need someone to talk to. I need my friend, my brother, I need you."She slid down the wall, crossing her legs Indian-style like she used to when she was in kindergarten, and sat silently waiting for him to do the same.

It didn't take Jason long before he too found himself sitting on the tile floor of the foyer, next to Kimberly, with his back against the wall and his legs sprawled straight out. "How did this happen?" He asked turning his head to the side his face a few inches away from hers as she looked down at the bump underneath her pink camisole and then turning her head to look in Jason's direction.

"Well, when a man loves a woman and a woman loves a man…" She began to give the same speech her mother gave her on the birds and the bees when she was seven years old.

"You know what I mean." He replied leaning into her so his shoulder bumped hers.

"Power Ranger Power Sperm?" She questioned with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's not funny." Jason's look was stern.

Sighing Kimberly said with a defeated tone, "We were safe."

"Apparently not safe enough."

"We used protection." Kimberly ignored Jason's last statement. "But I guess it didn't work for us this time. The box did say it was 98% effective. I guess this is the time that pesky 2% won."

Kimberly hadn't understood why it had failed them this time around when it had worked numerous times before, back when she was the Pink Ranger and Tommy the White Ranger the 98% was always on their side. Maybe it was perhaps the surge of dominion that ran through Kimberly's body, the time she manifested the Pink Ranger powers Kimberly's body was her own and it refused to become host to the possibility of any other living thing, rejecting anything in the process that required her to share her nutrients and proteins to sustain another life.

Jason frowned making an unpleasant face. "You shouldn't have been having sex."

"What did we just establish here?"

"That I'm not your father." Jason said still not happy about the idea that his baby sister was doing extracurricular activates inside of the bedroom that had resulted in a baby nonetheless.

"Exactly." Resting her elbow on her thigh and her head on the palm of her hand she looked at Jason while the ends of her mouth curled into a smile. "So are you going to be cool Uncle Jason or am I going to have to find a previous red to fill your shoes?"

"Hey now, I wouldn't go asking Rocky anything anytime soon. I can't trust him to watch my sandwich. Do you think I'd trust him watching my niece of nephew?" They both chuckled at their shared friend's expense allowing the mood to lighten before it turned serious again. "When are you going to tell him about the baby?"

That was the million dollar question and the question Kimberly hated being asked. "I don't know. Maybe when I go into labor?"

"That's not funny Kim." Jason said standing up and offering his hand down to Kimberly.

"You don't think anything's funny tonight." She pointed out taking his hand letting him help her up as they walked back into the living room.

* * *

><p>The following morning Jason was awoken by the beeping sounds of his communicator. Groaning he caught a glimpse at the clock on the nightstand and cursed underneath his breath while his eyes traced over the red cubical numbers 8:36; usually, Jason would be up every morning by 7, but today was Sunday and he always slept in till at least ten on Sundays.<p>

"This is Jason." He voiced groggily.

"It's about time Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up."

"What do you want Tommy?" Jason asked annoyed. It was too damn early in the morning to have to deal with this.

"Putties in the park." Tommy made it short, rolling his eyes behind his helmet in the process. "Unless you have better things to do like continue to be lazy. I can handle these clay brains on my own."

The last time that the Rangers had been put in this predicament they had refused to battle as Power Rangers or listen to Zordon, but they had stayed close together as a group throwing insults toward one another. This was a different sort of spell. The waitress who had mumbled incoherently was a puttie in disguise while the sour hot chocolate the friends had downed was the concoction that Finster had created in hopes of separating the Power Rangers from each other through slandered words escalating to physical fights. It had been a success as they refused to be in each other's presence; well it could almost be dubbed as a favorable outcome except for the one fact that they still worked as a group while in colored spandex

"You obviously can't handle them because you had to call a real pro for help, bro." Jason's own sarcastic remark was through gritted teeth. "I'll be there in ten seconds."

"Whatever man." Tommy spoke into his communicator as a black translucent light shooting from the sky landed right next to him. "Nice of you to finally show up, princess."

"Yeah, well if you would have called in a true fighter in sooner you wouldn't be in a losing battle, bro." Jason jabbed his gloved finger into Tommy's chest.

"We don't need you on this team!" Tommy pushed Jason that sent him stumbling a few feet backward.

"Then why'd you call?" Gaining his balance Jason stormed toward Tommy their helmets colliding as both stood still with their hands turning to balls of fists at their side. "Oh right because you need me on this team. Just admit it. You're lost without a real leader."

"You a real leader?" Tommy chuckled. "That has to be one of the worst jokes ever told. Sorry to break it to you, bro, but you're not the great leader you think you are. Why do you think Zordon chose me to take over the reins? Because you weren't worthy enough."

"I'm going to ki-" Jason wasn't able to finish off his threat as he and Tommy were both thrown a hundred yards away from a blast that the Putties had thrown their way. The blaster in the hands of the grey goons had belonged to the Zeo Rangers and as each of them had been at the necks of their counterpart, Pink fighting with Yellow, Green fighting with Blue, and Red fighting with Black they had all been too preoccupied to notice the grey beings gaining the upper-hand by stealing their weapons to form the giant blaster.

"This ends right now!" Tommy commanded pulling Katherine and Tanya apart and doing the same with Rocky and Adam and whispered lowly about a plan that he formulated in less than two minutes but was full proof. "We destroy these sorry excuses than we can get on with our lives. I'll be glad when I can finally stop pretending to like you guys."

"I second that." Rocky commented.

"Ditto." Tanya added.

"Me too." Katherine chimed.

"Agreed." Adam relied.

"The better the sooner." Jason nodded.

"We finally agree on something." Tommy turned to look at the putties. "You're going down."

Taking their battle stances they rushed toward the handful of putties that shot another blast toward them and missed. There were cartwheels, flips, punches, kicks, and the occasional head butting as the Rangers slowly began to defeat their arch nemesis's minions. They were working as a team until Adam had shoved Rocky in the direction of the puttie holding the blaster in an order to save his own bottom. With a single maneuver Rocky was able to get away from the blast aimed straight for his head.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rocky demanded. "You could have gotten me killed."

"Stop being such a baby!" Adam yelled back.

Katherine and Tanya stood behind the puttie with the blaster and before they knocked it out of his hands it shot another blast toward Tommy's direction.

Jason who had just witnessed a puttie dismember and disappear before his eyes had heard the commotion and looked up to see Adam and Rocky neck-to- neck with Adam echoing '_Don't be such a baby'_ followed by a blast headed toward Tommy and suddenly snapshots of Kimberly flashed through Jason's memory from the night before and confessions of a baby. Rushing toward Tommy, Jason leapt forward and brought the Red Ranger down to the ground their bodies smacking onto the paved cement followed by a loud crack as Tommy's helmet violently hit the sidewalk and the energy blast grazed Jason's suited arm before it made impact with a tree and engulfing it in flames.

The guys hadn't noticed Tanya retrieve the blaster nor seen Katherine snatch it from Tanya and soon finish off the rest of the putties.

* * *

><p>Kimberly sat the counter of the juice bar knowing what she had wanted to order, but afraid of what Ernie would think of her. She seriously hated the things that she was craving, but the desire to have it was strong and outweighed the questionable looks of insanity that she would receive and so she took the chance and placed an order when she knew that the proprietor was busy and wouldn't give her a second thought. She was wrong, five minutes had passed and he hadn't moved looking at her dubiously.<p>

"Earth to Ernie." Kim waved her hand right in front of him to try and gain his attention. "You in there?"

"I don't think I heard you right." He blinked a few times. "You want a pickled-strawberry shake?"

"Don't try and get her out of this one, Ern." Tristan came up from behind Kimberly and brought his hands to lie on top of her shoulders. "I dared her. Double dared if I remember correctly." He sent a wink Kim's way when Ernie had smiled nodding that it now made a lot more sense as he took off toward the kitchen to make the shake.

"Thanks, Trist." Kimberly smiled.

"Always to your rescue." He saluted returning her smile and taking a seat next to her at the juice bar.

When Ernie returned with a pink cup filled mostly with a purple substance he threw in a green straw and handed it to Kimberly waiting patiently to see her reaction. "So… how is it?" He finally asked. She didn't answer him with words, but gave an answer by her scrunching up her nose, tightly closing her lips, and narrowing her eyes.

"Remember, Kim you have to drink it all." Tristan added as she shot him a glare, all of it a show for Ernie.

Shaking his head Ernie turned toward a new customer giving the opportunity for Tristan and Kimberly to make their own exit from the bar area and toward a table right above the gym mats.

"This hits the spot." Kim smiled taking another gulp and tilting it in her friend's direction. "Want to try it?"

"I'll pass." Tristan laughed shaking his head and making a slightly disgusted face.

"Your loss." She shrugged her shoulders taking another sip.

They talked for several moments about what had occurred the night before. Kimberly telling him that Jason's trip was cut short and that she was unaware of the reasons why, but it had also gave Jason the information that Kimberly would have unwillingly gave him otherwise.

"So how does that make you feel?" Tristan asked.

"You know you sound like a psychiatrist."

"My mom's one and sometimes she brings patients home."

Kimberly nodded. "I don't know. I guess I feel kind of relieved that someone else knows. He was really angry about it at first. I don't think I've seen Jason that angry and especially when his friends are involved."

"Maybe he was just shocked by it."

"It could be that. But I've known Jase my entire life and he's never lost his cool that bad before." Kimberly looked down at her shake swirling the green straw in circular motions as a look of confusion glued itself to her pretty face. "It was really weird."

Tristan's mother would have probably known the right thing to say, but he didn't and was left speechless. He was always brought up to know that actions spoke louder than words so he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. Even if he had known what to say it wasn't guaranteed that he would have been able to get a word in considering the two guys who, have considered one another best friends, walked through the door at the same time; one dressed in a blue karate uniform and the other in a matching style only in green.

"I was here first." Rocky growled standing in front of Adam with his hand held up to halt the Green Ranger. "Get out of here."

"You're not the boss of me." Adam rolled his eyes.

This had caught Kimberly's attention immediately.

"I said leave." Rocky remained firm.

"How about we spar for it? The first one to go down leaves."

"Why so you could cheat again like you did in the park today?" Rocky commented dryly.

"That wasn't cheating." Adam seemed unfazed and a little bored with the man in front of him.

"I'm sure cheating death is still cheating."

"I wasn't going to die."

"Oh that's right." Laughing bitterly Rocky took a step back. "Because you pushed me into the blast. You could have gotten me killed!"

"Better you than me." Adam replied nonchalantly.

The room had gone quiet as the crowd watched Rocky go for an attack on Adam sending them both to the ground. They fought dirty as they tried to one-up each other rolling across the matt; whoever was on top was throwing punches while the person below was sending kicks to the other's abdomen. People moved out of the way in hopes not to be tackled to the ground by experience martial artists.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kim, where do you think you're going?" Grabbing hold to her hand Tristan stopped Kimberly from taking another step forward.

"I'm going to stop them." She replied in a _duh _tone.

"No way am I going to let you risk yourself getting hurt to stop those two."

"I can handle myself." Kimberly retorted her pink power ranger side coming out more and more. She wasn't a damsel in distress and she could take care of herself. "Besides they wouldn't hurt me."

"I'm not too sure of that." He voiced concerned. "Look I'll take care of it. Just promise me you'll sit still?"

"What's with you guys and this mocho thing? I'm a girl not a quadriplegic." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Tristan looked from her eyes, to her still hidden stomach, back to her eyes and Kimberly knew the answer to her question. He wouldn't let her risk the special being growing inside of her. "Fine, I get what you mean. But just so you know you're wrong all guys are the same. You're exactly like Jason and Tommy." She huffed remembering the time when Tristan had tried to convince her that not all guys were alike.

"This is one of the times I don't mind being compared to Martial Arts dude." Tristan nodded going toward Rocky and Adam trying to break up the fight. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to pry them apart from each other and began to lecture about friendship.

"Hi Kim!"

"Hey Tanya." Kimberly replied looking over her shoulder spotting the yellow Ranger instantly as she took a seat next to her. "What up?"

"Not much. I was just wondering if you'd wanted to go to the mall."

Kimberly's eyes lit up but before she was able to answer someone else decided to join their conversation.

"Hi Kimberly." Katherine replied taking the seat on the other side of Kim.

"Hey Kat."

"So, what are the both of you chatting about?" The Australian asked intrigued looking at the former pink ranger and former best friend.

"I was just inviting _my best friend _for a fun day of shopping." Tanya's steely gaze rested on the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"You're best friend?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "I believe you must be mistaken dear Tanya. Kimberly and I are best friends."

Turning her head from left to right Kimberly looked between the two like a dear in headlights.

"Oh please." Tanya spoke. "Kim's best friends have always been and only been yellows. So that makes her my best friend."

Upon witnessing Katherine take hold of Kimberly's arm Tanya did the same giving it a gentle tug while Kat followed suit.

"Come on best friend." Kat stood up holding onto Kimberly's arm. "I'm sure we'll have a lot more fun together than you ever would with Tanya."

"As if, Kat." Tanya retorted standing up. "She is my best friend."

"Actually, ladies." Tristan stepped forward and removed Kimberly from their grips. "She's my best friend."If looks could kill Tristan was sure he'd be dead two times over based on the glares that Tanya and Katherine were giving him. "And we have plans."

He pulled Kimberly toward him his arm protectively going over her shoulder as he brought her into him. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea." Kimberly hadn't known and she thought about the two girls and how they had been acting along with Rocky and Adam. They were all best friends and yet they were acting like bitter enemies. "Thanks for the save back there. Things were about to get really awkward."

"Anything for _my best friend._" He emphasized the last three words smirking and earning him a giggle from Kimberly. "Listen, I know I told the other girls we had plans, but I have to head home and do some things for my dad so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." Kimberly smiled waving goodbye at Tristan's retreating form. It had still been early out when she decided to head toward the park before going home. Walking aimlessly through the trees she stopped at the lake where she had once found Tommy doing Kata moves right after he lost his Green Ranger powers. That alone could have dubbed the spot a place of sad memories, but a single happy memory of a first kiss triumphed proudly over any lingering sadness, washing it away completely.

"Kim?"Jumping backward the hand on her shoulder caught her by surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No it's alright, Tommy." Kimberly smiled moving a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "You just caught me off guard. I didn't think anyone would be out today considering what happened earlier."

The news had covered extensively on the story that the park had been attacked by putties and would be closed down for the remainder of the day for safety reasons.

"Always a rule breaker, huh, Kim." Tommy chuckled.

"Hey!" She protested slapping his arm playfully. "What about you? Why are you out here than Mr. Perfect?"

He could have easily replied that he was the leader of the Power Rangers and that he needed to make sure this perimeter was secure or he could have easily mentioned that he was far from perfect, but he didn't let those two options leave his mouth. "I guess I came to get away from the world just for a while. Be by myself."

"Oh." Kim paused. "I'll let you get back to that than." She took a step forward, but didn't go any further when she felt his hand grab hold of hers.

"Won't you stay? I like having your around." Tommy gently rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Sure, Tommy." She turned around a genuine smile crossing her futures.

Boy did he love that smile.

"How've you been?" He asked and when she gave him a quizzical look he continued. "We really haven't spoken since your return. You know had a heart-to-heart. How's your shoulder?"

"It's doing a lot better. The physical therapist says that it's healing faster than she expected."

"It's because you have Power Ranger blood in you."

"Oh you have no idea how right you are, Tommy." Kimberly laughed at her inside joke. She hadn't thought about it until he'd mentioned it, but the possibility that her baby was the reason that she was healing faster than an average person was logical. Anything about the world that Zordon had helped create was possible.

"How are you?" She asked him seriously. They'd had a few conversations over the last couple of months, but nothing as in-depth as what they were talking about now. She wanted to know how he was holding up post-letter.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked. "Like with the team? Truthfully, I don't know what's going on with them, but my tolerance is waning with them."

"That's not exactly what I meant." Kimberly made a mental note to get back to the subject of the team and why they were acting the way they were.

"Oh."

"Tommy." She took his hand in both of hers and gave it a squeeze. "How are _you_?"

He shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure. The Tommy of before was happy and energetic. He was so full of charisma and knew that whatever life threw at him he was able to overcome the hurdle without any problems. That was until the letter came.

"Tommy." She whispered out his name.

He seemed so lost in thought that he hadn't realize time slip away from him. The sun had slowly begun to descend when he regained his composure and finally spoke. "It's getting late. Let me walk you home?"

"Sure." Kimberly had allowed him to help her up from the rock that they were once seated and thought about how she was going to tell Tommy about the baby that was half him, half her, and one hundred percent a power ranger baby. That was until she had asked him how he was doing and he had starred off into the distance. He wasn't able to handle this kind of news especially if he couldn't answer her question.

Making her way up the steps of the Scott Residence Kimberly realized that she had left her copy of the house key in her bedroom this morning and groaned. Nobody was answering the door so her only option to get inside was through an alternate route.

"Come on." She had offered Tommy some hot chocolate when they were making their way from the park in hopes of probing him with more questions. "We'll just have to go through the back."

Pulling onto the little string the unlatched the gate to the backyard Tommy followed closely behind her. The thought of facing his team member caused his blood to turn cold, but the thought of spending time with Kimberly had warmed it back up. Surely he could put aside his anger for Jason in order to be in close quarters to Kimberly.

On the grass Jason had just finished mediating when he noticed Kimberly come from around the corner of the house. He was about to greet her when another figure stepped out of the shadows causing Jason's mood to turn less than pleasant.

"What is he doing here?" He asked Kimberly, but kept his eyes firmly on his red clad friend.

"I invited him for some hot chocolate." Kimberly answered confused.

"He's not welcome here."

"Excuse me?" Kimberly was dumbfounded and she was considerably tired of being confused all day. First Adam and Rocky than Tanya and Katherine now Jason and Tommy. "Jason Lee Scott what has gotten into you?"

Jason cringed as his full name left his lips, but it was only for a second until he remembered who else was in his backyard.

"You can either exit of your own free will or I can force you out. Either way you're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere." Tommy finally spoke.

"I'd like to differ." Jason barked. "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to get off my property."

"Bro, haven't you heard? You're not the leader anymore." Tommy's voice was filled with raw annoyance. "Haven't been for a while."

Kimberly's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe how these two could be acting this way and saying such callous words as they continued to rant.

"Oh please-"Tommy had replied to something Jason had said, what Jason had said Kimberly wasn't too entirely sure. "Maybe you should start doing what I tell you and stop pretending to play hero."

"I saved your life today!" Jason argued. "If it hadn't been for me there'd be pieces of you all over the park. An arm here, a leg there, some hair over there."

"I could have taken care of myself."

"Get off your high horse, Tommy." Jason rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead. You would have abandoned your family and left Kim alone to raise your ba-"He paused. Fuck. He just screwed everything up.

"Left Kim to raise my what alone?" Tommy questioned raising a single eyebrow.

"Yeah Jason-"Kimberly stormed up toward her friend smacking him in the back of the head as hard as she could. "What do you mean?" She played dumb, but the anger had been written all over her face.

"I just saved his life from the ZEO blaster that the putties somehow got into their mitts." Jason was looking at Kim while pointing at Tommy. "And I'm the one getting abused?"

"If you'd just listen to directions that would have never happened." Tommy seemed to forget about what Jason had just said when Tommy assumed his leadership skills were being questioned.

"Maybe if you were a better leader than I wouldn't have to disobey a command that sucked to begin with."

"Let me get this through your brain. I replaced you remember. Not the other way around."

"Stop it!" Kimberly screamed. "What the hell is going on with you guys? Not just the two of you, but all six of you? You're fighting and saying hurtful things."

"Kim, this isn't your battle. Stay out of it." Jason ushered her toward the screen door.

"You know what, Jase? I'm sick of you treating me like I can't do a damn thing. I'd like to remind both of you-"She looked from Tommy to Jason and back again. "That I saved both your asses countless times."

"Get inside, Kim." Jason ignored her last statement.

"I'm done." She threw her hands up in the air as if to surrender. "I'm so done with the both of you. If you want to act like jerks than fine just don't come looking for me when you realize how immature you're acting. I can't believe you guys are even Power Rangers. I don't know how Zordon feels, but I'm so ashamed of you guys."

She stormed into the house unaware of the damage she could have left behind and made her way up the stairs. She felt just as angry as Jason must have been the night before. Opening the door to her bedroom she slammed the door shut and was surprised by the thing standing in front of her.

"Alpha?" She asked as the robot moved from the behind the mirror. "What are you doing here?"

"Kimberly! It's so good to see you." The little robot made his way over toward her.

"It's good to see you too, Alpha, but what are you doing away from the Command Center." She had asked knowing full well that it was now considered the Command Chamber. It would always be her Command Center. "Haven't you learned from the last couple of times you explored?" She laughed.

"Ay yi yi. I have, but Kimberly this is important. Zordon has asked to speak with you immediately. He wanted me to come and get you and transport you back to the Command Chamber."

Kimberly froze. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Zordon again; it had been a long time since she'd seen her second father and she'd love to see him again. It was just that she didn't know how her body would handle the transport and she worried about her baby the most.

"It's alright, Kimberly, I promise you it won't cause any harm to either of you. Zordon has made sure of it."

Kim nodded trustingly. She was naïve to think that Zordon wouldn't know. Taking Alpha's hand she transported up in a shade that could be described as soft pale pink.

**A/N: Alright there you guys have it :) Let me know what you thought. I know I had mentioned that no one was going to get along with Kimberly, but I thought about it. It would be hard for Kim and Tommy to come around after some cruel words were said and figured this way they would be able to grow maturely without anything negative looming over them. So no one was mean to Kim, but they were still angry to each other as a team. Make sense? Hope so.**

**Name of chapter: Song by Mayday Parade**


	10. Bad Kids

**A/N: I know I've said this in every single update, but thank you, thank you, and thank you from the bottom of my heart. You're reviews are my motivation and they bring a smile to my face. **

**Ghostwriter-I've been meaning to ask if your youtube name is the same on here. I'd love to check out the K/T video you made with the Taylor Swift song. I adore both of them and seeing them in a video would be perfection.**

**Chapter Ten: Bad Kids**

The few seconds that it took Alpha to transport Kimberly from the place she was currently staying to the place that had always been a second home to her, her second sanctuary, Zordon could feel her signature energy growing stronger and stronger as she neared the Command Chamber. Zordon reminisced about why he had chosen her; of all the teenagers in the world there was something about the fourteen year old Valley Girl from Angel Grove that caught his attention. Although she carried herself off as nothing more than a "dumb blonde" with brunette hair Zordon could quickly see right through it. Once chosen Kimberly had remained in that role, but not for long her true personality was beginning to shine and boy was she a fireball. Her witty remarks, even while under a spell, had been humorous to Zordon while her kind charisma had been an asset to her growing wisdom. Her signature energy had felt far fiercer than it had the last time they had seen each other causing the man behind the trapped portal to smile. This was the being he had chosen to carry on the legacy of the Pink Power Ranger and because of her the torch would continue to burn brighter than the sun through Katherine.

"Kimberly." Zordon's voice boomed throughout the Command Chamber as the pink streak disappeared and revealed one of his earth children. "How are you my young Crane?"

"I'm doing great." Looking up Kimberly wore a smile on her face. The last time she had seen her second father was when she had passed on her Power Coin. She has never regretted passing on her powers to Katherine and she never will; it had allowed the Pink Powers to continue and granted her the opportunity to go to Florida, work with one of the best coaches in the world, make amazing new friends with a variety of people from different backgrounds, and have a chance to compete in the Pan Global Games. Even though she was able to complete only three of the four she would only regret a handful of things. One of them was cutting off complete communication with the Command Center. There hadn't been a reason to keep in contact and she was far too busy to even try, but it still hurt. "It's so good to see you and hear your voice."

"I, too, am exceptionally pleased to see you again." Zordon couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He was known as a desirous being throughout the galaxy and had been for tens of thousands of years, but being in the presence of one of his zealous children had made him feel more like a proud father than an intergalactic god.

Zordon had known about Kimberly's impending parenthood even before she herself knew. He didn't make it known to anyone and until recently he had kept it away from his closest companion, Alpha. It wasn't his place to tell or bombard her with information. When the time came she would tell him and he would wait patiently until his young crane was ready.

How he knew wasn't much of a mystery; he'd kept calculated and descriptive data on everyone not just those that were serving now, but the past Ranger's too. Zack's energy had changed very quickly once he arrived in Switzerland and began to work with other delegates in the World Peace Conference; he had grown more exuberant from saving the planet from evil to saving third world countries from things such as poverty or cholera. Trini's energy has remained calm and meek; she was always the conscience of the group and continues to be just that with Zack by her side and a new group of delegates that she calls friends. Jason's return had been a surprise to everyone even Zordon, and Zordon is one to never be surprised, but perhaps he shouldn't have been. Jason's loyalty was what his signature consisted most of, that's why he had been chosen to lead the first team of Rangers, and when he was asked to return to duty he took the first flight out of Switzerland and came back to fight on his home turf. Which brings us back to the last Ranger to leave, Kimberly. Yes Zordon had known the minute that the sperm and egg had been fertilized. There had been a change in the Morphing Grid, a strong alteration had been made and Alpha was ordered to do a scan on all the ZEO Rangers when everything came back clear the little robot proceeded to scan the energies of past Rangers. Billy, good. Trini, fine. Zack, perfect. Jason, clean. Kimberly, ay ai ai ai ai. They had found the reason why the alarms began to go haywire. Her hearty signature had grown exceptionally in such a short about of time. For a few seconds it had been confusing why a non-present Ranger could carry on such a significant aura. Than it had clicked for the old warrior, it had happened only once before, ten thousand years ago. Kimberly's signature had changed very rapidly and held the same components as a previous Ranger.

Her name had been Zentara and she had been the love of Zordon's life, his soul mate. They had served as Rangers, she the pink and he the white, on the same team and it had been love at first sight. What had started out as a whirl-winded romance had lasted for many years. If the Eltarians believed in such ceremonies as marriage Zordon was sure they would have been married almost instantly, but such a thing wasn't part of their superior knowledge. Even if they weren't married or wore wedding bands, Zordon and Zentara remained committed throughout their entire relationship loving one another with great passion that existed to only a few selected beings. They had experienced a love so grand, but alas it was not meant to last. Zordon had known something had changed when their mentor had gathered the group together informing them that Zentara's energy had shifted, she now had power greater than all of her teammates combined which had also made her a target to the forces of evil. Through the help of Emalani the four other Rangers were, for the first and only time, able to feel each other's signatures. When it came time for Zentara's the wave that escalated off of her body had been the strongest. That was the last time Zordon would hear her heart beating. Soon after Rita had launched an attack, while the Ranger's were in battle Zentara was cornered by the old witch who had lifted her staff and sent red bolts of lightning toward the unmorphed girl killing her immediately. Feeling his connection with her parish instantly Zordon knew something had gone terribly wrong and ran as fast as he could across the jungle where he found her lying on the ground unresponsive. On his knees he lifted her body and brought her into his arms and watched as a white lily flower with a pink center fall from her hand, it was the symbol of a future child and how the Eltarian women told their soul mate that soon their infant would enter their world. Bringing his ear toward her flat stomach Zordon could hear the tiny heartbeats, until they stopped. It was the only time Zordon had cried, he had never felt such defeat or greater loss than he did at that moment. As the time came to let her body set sail across the sea he vowed that he would capture Rita and doom her to her own hell for all eternity. Too bad eternity only lasted ten thousand years.

"What's going on with the Rangers?" Kimberly finally asked after pleasantries had been exchanged.

"That is why I have called you here today." Zordon confirmed her growing suspension. "I'm afraid that Rita and Zedd have somehow put the Ranger's under a spell. It's similar to the one that they've used before."

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks, huh." Kimberly added annoyed with the two villains she spent a good three years trying to defeat. This was the fireball that could make him smile even if circumstances were dire. "Can't we just call transport Aisha over here and have her use her grandmother's necklace?"

"I'm afraid not. Although the similarities could be found, the potion used is also very different. This is where you come in."

"Me?" Kimberly asked surprise.

"Yes." Zordon nodded. "To break the spell you must show everyone that friendship triumphs over enmity."

* * *

><p>Rolling over his bed Tommy caught a glimpse at the clock that sat perfectly still on his night stand. He was late for school he knew it and was perfectly content with it. Usually he'd forget to set his alarm and then he'd be late for school cursing at himself for not setting it to ring at 6:30 in the morning, but this time he remembered and just refused to set it.<p>

Knowing that he was going to miss the first couple of classes Tommy less than eagerly slumped out of bed, yawning he slipped on a white t-shirt and exited his room in nothing but that shirt and his green boxers. His mother had already gone to work as a receptionist for a chiropractor's office downtown and his father was sleeping upstairs after his overnight patrolling shift with the police department. Looking into the mirror Tommy stared closely at the reflection staring back and groaned. The damage had been done, lifting his chin he noticed the black blotch that covered his once perfect skin.

"Damn it, Jason." He mumbled making a disgusted face and disgruntled groan. "That's going to take a lot longer to get it back to the way it used to be."

Making his way upstairs he threw on jeans, a white shirt, and a red zip-up sweater before walking out of the room; if he left now he'd make it to school in the middle of the 15 minute break that the school gave in-between second and third period classes.

The walk to school had been uneventful and Tommy had made it sooner than he'd expected with students filing out of classrooms and the halls becoming louder with rambunctious chatter. Reaching his locker he'd usually toss his hooded sweatshirt into his locker and wouldn't see it until the end of the school day, it may have been chilly outside, but the classroom's had the heater on high. Today was different. He would keep it on.

It was going to be an odd Monday. He knew it, Kimberly knew it, and even the students knew it.

Earlier that day Kimberly had witnessed Tanya walk right passed Adam refusing to acknowledge him while Adam mumbled something about the silent treatment being a blessing. She had heard Rocky give advice to the yellow ranger that if she wanted to get on Adam's nerves than the silent treatment was in no way, shape, or form a punishment than added that all she had to do was keep yapping about God knows what. Kimberly was then shocked when Katherine had slapped Billy when he told her that her accent used to be cute now it was just plain annoying, the Australian followed by kicking him in the shins when his retort was "Kitty uses her claws once again." It was going to be a long day and she wasn't sure how she was going to even break the spell. Zordon told her exactly what she needed to do, but things are always easier said than done. In fact, she had yet to see Tommy or Jason and her work was already a large massive mess, so when she finally met up with one of the two she almost wished she hadn't.

_I am so not cut out for this,_ she kept telling herself.

"What happened to your face?" She exclaimed with wide eyes tracing the black and blue formation over his left eye with the tips of his fingers.

"Nothing. This will heal in no time" Jason swayed backward spotting someone in a red hoodie making his way towards him. "Besides you should see what I did to the other guy, Kim. It's going to take a lot longer for him to look the way he used to." Kimberly was about to make a remark that violence was never the answer, but stopped when Jason turned the guy in red sweater around revealed Tommy and the same colored bruise only on his jaw, the Gold Ranger than removed the hoodie from Tommy's head and laughed. "See what I mean?"

Kim's jaw dropped, her eyes went wide, and her small hand covered her mouth after the gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh my god!" She spoke in her own Valley Girl accent. "Your hair!"

She didn't know what else to say. His hair was gone. Well not all of it. He wasn't bald or anything, but the long brown locks were definitely missing. His hairstyle had been shorter than when she had first met him, about Jason or Rocky's length only spiked with gel.

"It's missing in action." Jason finally spoke after containing his laughter.

Tommy had pushed Jason away from him causing his fellow comrade to smack his back against the lockers causing a scene of students to circle around them intrigued.

"Can't be covering it up forever, bro. Remember no hats in class." Jason bit back the laughter that wanted to escape his throat. "Besides, in a couple of months you'll be glad not to have Repunzal locks. Trust me when I say this. You'll be thanking me." He sent a wink to both Kimberly and the Red Ranger.

"Ok, enough." Kimberly grabbed both of them by the arm and pushed them into an open class room. "I'll be right back." Closing the door she was gone for only a few seconds before she pushed Tanya, Katherine, and Billy into the same room. "Stay put and if any of you try to escape so help me I'll…you don't even want to know." She slammed the door this time and was gone a bit longer than the last; when the door finally opened Rocky and Adam entered with their hands held high up in the air surrendering as Kimberly followed behind aiming a water gun at the two that she was holding close to her chest. Ordering them to take a seat she sprayed them with water when they didn't listen. "I said take a seat."

"Alright, alright. No need to get violent." Rocky spoke wiping his face dry.

"Do you guys know why I brought you here?" Kimberly asked.

"You didn't just want to hold us hostage?"

"Or against our wills?"

Katherine and Tanya both spoke and instantly their faces were met with icy cold water from the toy guy in the palm of Kimberly's hands.

"I think Kim might just be a little kinky. Tommy you've seen this side of her?"

That had earned Rocky his second shot to the face from the water blaster.

"Dude, like an orgy?"

Adam say hello to your little friend, again. The icy cold water squirted into his eye.

"Bro, that's my sister!" Jason growled disgusted by his teammate's lack of maturity.

Asking them questions was getting her nowhere.

"You guys are the best of friends."

"Psht. Yeah right." Tommy mumbled. Aiming the green water gun Kimberly pushed the trigger and sent a stream of clear liquid his direction. "Hey!" He protested.

"I wasn't done talking." Kimberly spoke nonchalantly. "As I was saying you guys are best friends who fight against evil on a daily basis. Don't you find it weird how you all hate each other now?"

There was a chorus of _no's _making Kimberly squirt water at everyone. She rolled her eyes; yeah she wasn't going to ask any further questions that weren't rhetorical.

"Kim, I find your tactic of interrogation futile. I believe-"

"Billy, shut up for a second." Kimberly looked at her friends-slash-hostages. Sure she was keeping them here against their will, but they could easily take her out if they really didn't want to be here. Six of them were Power Rangers for heaven sakes and the one who wasn't used to be. She trained with most of them with the exception of the Yellow and Pink Rangers, but she knew the two had trained with the guys. They could easily over power her and when they didn't she had feeling that they wanted to hear what she had to say. "Just listen to what I have to say. Adam and Rocky both of you guys have been friends with each other since the fourth grade. With Aisha you guys were the Three Musketeers. What would she think if she knew you guys were fighting?" She didn't stop to hear what they would have to say. Answers to questions from the group were pointless and so she continued answering them herself. "She would be so disappointed. You guys did a lot of amazing things. Remember when you guys helped save your teacher's baby? You were the three coolest ninjas around. Well before the Ninjetti that is." She smiled as the group around her chuckled. "Rocky, you have this sense of humor that is just out of this world and Adam you are about the most sweetest and most caring guy I have ever come to know. You've guys been through thick and thin, changing schools, replacing old teammates, taking over the co-teaching karate classes at the Juice Bar, being rookies, teaching the new girls how to battle. You two have accomplished so much and you're just going to throw it away because of some stupid spell Rita put you under?"

Rocky and Adam looked at each other each sporting a sheepish smile understanding for the first time what Kimberly was trying to get them to see.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said, Rocky. I didn't mean any of them."

"Man, I'm sorry too. I should have never assumed that you'd try and get me killed." Rocky added.

"I would never do that. I guess the spell made us do crazy things against our better judgment, huh."

"Got that right, Ad."

Rocky held out his hand and made his hand into a fist while Adam did the same knocking them together their friendship united with the sealed deal of a fist bump.

"Well isn't that adorable." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"They kissed and made-up." Tanya paid no attention to anything but her nails.

"Oh you two." Kimberly did her best to sound like a perky Valley Girl. "Don't think I've forgotten about my successor or the successor of one of my best friends."She took a step forward to the two girls who were obviously taller than she and still would be if Kim was wearing four inch heels.

"Kim, be a dear, and stop with trying to fix things." Kat purred.

"Don't try and fix something that isn't broken." Tanya agreed.

"Ooh. Meow." Kim clawed at both of them. "You know I think Rita picked the wrong girl to turn into a cat." She paused for a moment; getting these two out of the spell was going to be a lot more difficult than it had been with Rocky and Adam. She had spent time with the now green and blue ranger; watched them bond over many things, Tanya and Katherine not so much. "The two of you came into being Power Ranger's during a very close time span. I had just left and Kat served only, what, like two months as the Pink Mighty Morphine PowerRanger?" She looked around the room as they all nodded. "Then Aisha leaves to save the Animal Kingdom in Africa and Tanya comes to replace her. Both of you were new and there wasn't another experience female ranger to lean on when things got tough. You girls got stuck with guys." Turning her head to the side Kimberly looked at the five guys in the room. "No offense. I love you all, but it's not the same talking to you as it would a girl." Looking back at Tanya and Katherine she smiled. "You know you're like Trini and me. Of course everyone was new to the Power Ranger thing, but Tri and I leaned on each other for everything just like I'm sure the both of you lean on each other when things get a little bit messy or the boys are driving you up the wall. You're working with 5 out of 6 of the guys I teamed with and, girls, trust me I know just how they can me." Turning to look at the boys she smiled. "No offense." She turned her attention once again to the girls and grabbed hold of their hands. "You don't want something like this to ruin your friendship. Trust me when something bad goes down you want your best friend to be there for you. To hold you when you cry because you made some stupid mistake, to tell you that everything is going to be alright even when you know that it won't be, to reassure you that you're not an idiot for letting something great slip from your finger tips, and to tell all of your deepest darkest fears and secrets. You're best friend will be there for you for all those times. Again, I'm speaking from experience. I had two of my best girl friends stay on the phone for hours with me while I cried and you know what they did? They didn't complain about the time zones or the fact that it might be daylight out for me, but past midnight for them. They made me laugh about something stupid and told me everything was going to be ok."

"Is everything ok?" Tanya asked.

"No." Kimberly spoke truthfully knowing that it might dash some of their hopes. "Not at the moment."

"Will it ever be alright?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, I think it will with time." Kimberly replied patting both their hands and watching as the two girls looked at each other smiling and jumping into each other's arms hugging and apologizing for the way the other was acting.

"Four down, three to go." Kimberly looked at the guys who used to be her teammates. Just add in Zach and there was a guy reunion. She watched Billy look at the others and put his head down in shame. He always felt like the third wheel or in his case the fifth and seventh. He'd also seemed less effected by the spell than any of the others. "Billy, what's the matter?"

"Besides their lack of intelligence?"

"Now that's not the Billy I know."

"You're not the Kim remember either." He would have easily made a remark about how the Kimberly he knew would never break up with Tommy through a letter, hell the Kimberly he knew would never I mean never break up with Tommy. He wasn't able to put in his two cents because she quickly stopped him from saying another word.

"I may not be, but Billy you've always been a better person than me." She hadn't hinted at all toward the letter, but the sentiment was there and if anyone had caught on to it it would be Billy. "Or at least the Billy I know and love is. He's in there somewhere, buried beneath the effects of Zedd's spell. Are you really going to let some incompetent villain take control of you? You're smarter than he is, kinder than he is, filled with wisdom that is beyond this earth's intelligence." She reached to touch his cheek. "I can see it in your eyes, you're in there and all you have to do is fight. You can come out victorious, but first you have to tell me what's on your mind."

Someway somehow, Billy wasn't even sure how it was possible, but the effects of the potion had slowly deteriorated. "Trini used to be my best friend. I know she was yours too, but she was the only one who truly understood me."

"She misses you too you know. I talked with her the other night and we started talking about you. All the cool devices you helped make, if it wasn't for you than we wouldn't be alive. You helped save parents, Jason, and me."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But?"

"But I don't have a best friend with me anymore. It's always Adam and Rocky, Tanya and Katherine, Jason and Tommy that go in pairs and I'm always _just Billy_. I don't have a best friend."

"What you talking about, Willis?" Kimberly smiled. She remembered when they had been younger and watched a _Different Strokes_ marathon on TV; his mother had always called him William and Kimberly had mentioned how closely the spelling was to Willis. It had been their inside joke that not one in their group understood. "You have five best friends; one of them is me, which grew up with you. We were in all the same classes up until freshman year, but you were never alone. Than Tommy came along, followed by our three musketeers, and lastly the new additions to an ever growing family. You're one of the luckiest guys I know. You can turn to any of us and we all turn to you."

"Really?"

"Really." Kim nodded.

"Yeah Billy you'll always have us." Katherine spoke as she and Tanya pressed kisses on each sides of his cheek.

"You won't be able to get rid of us." Rocky added.

Almost everyone was back to normal, almost. She still had Tommy and Jason and she knew that these two could be the easiest to break or the hardest. They had so much history between the them she wasn't sure of which it would be.

Jason had looked at Tommy and snickered. Sure he had a black eye, but the shiner on his ex-friends chin had been there for two reasons: One, he had slept with the girl who was like a little sister and two, he had knocked up said little sister. Ah, it was a nice feeling to finally hit something that wasn't a punching bag and Jason earned a greater sense of satisfaction that it had been his ex-best bro's face.

Tommy had looked at Jason, the man who had attacked him with scissors. Sure he may have followed him into the house after Jason had asked him to leave when Tommy had slugged him in the face, but he asked for it. Jason socked him for no apparent reason other than stating that he should have left when he told him to. So maybe going inside the Scott Residence hadn't been his brightest idea, but he wanted to make sure Kim was alright. She was awfully upset with them and he couldn't bear to stand the thought of her being angry at him. So, yeah, he had followed her inside, ignored Jason's threats, and was almost at her door when he felt Jason grab onto his ponytail and swoosh, snip it was all gone. There had been no way to fix his hair, his mother had tried and failed miserably. Jason had cut at jagged angles that the only way to fix his problem was to retrieve the hair clipper kit and start from scratch. Tommy hadn't had his hair this short since he was four.

"How are my two favorite leaders?" Kimberly finally asked. "Ready to be friends again?"

"Yeah right. After what he did?" Jason spoke first angrily.

"What I did? What you did! Look at my hair!"

"Geez, bro, you complain more about your hair than Kimberly does about hers."

"Jase! My hair?" He pointed his hand firmly to his short spiked head. "You cut it."

"Man, it'll grow back. Besides, like I said last night it's for the best."

"Tell me how it's for the best because you haven't even given me a good enough reason."

"Just trust me."

"Trust you? You got to be kidding me." Tommy stood from his seat sending the chair back while it screeched at the linoleum.

This one was going to be the hard one Kimberly thought. "Alright, guys." She stepped between the two and held her arms far out. "Jason, what you did to Tommy's hair was really, really bad." Turning her head from side to side she couldn't help but find Tommy's new look appealing. Sure she had loved his longer locks, but there was something about the way his shorter cut made him look and in turn made her feel, all tingly inside; her hormones were all over the place. "Tommy what you did with Jason's face was bad."

"He hit me first." Tommy quickly said. No way was he going to get blamed for all of this.

"You punched back."

"You cut off all my hair!"

"You were trespassing on private property. You're lucky I didn't have you arrested."

"Kim invited me."

"Kim's delirious in the mental state she's in."

Kim stood in front of Jason with her back to Tommy and punched her former leader in the arm, hard. No way in hell she was going to let Jason call her insane and get away with it. Pregnant yes, insane no.

"Guys, seriously, stop. You two have been through so much together. You both are exceptional leaders. You have saved the world more times than I can even try and count. You've saved it from evil monsters, crazy lunatic putties, a gold monkey with wings, from evil rangers including Tommy-" Tommy winced at the past he wished to forget, but Kimberly knew he needed to hear this just like Jason needed to hear what she had to say next. "That time that you didn't retrieve the green candle. Sure it hurts like hell to know that there are some things that we wish we could all do differently, but you know what? It makes us stronger people and in your case stronger leaders. Tommy you came back as a hero cloaked in white, your past vengeances as the evil green ranger redeemed and forgiven by all the great deeds you've done. No one thinks back and remembers the Green Ranger for destroying Angel Grove, but they remember him because he overcame the evil and joined the side of good. Jason, you came back to the Rangers when they needed you the most. You are stronger than most of us ever will be because of it. Today, if Tommy asked me to come back to the team I would tell him thanks, but no thanks. I know if Zordon asked me personally to come back and resume my duties I still wouldn't do it. But you, Jason are greater and stronger than we all give you credit for. You guys are so great while you're apart, but when your friendship is combined and plays a huge role than the both of you are an unbreakable, unbeatable force that sends all the bad guys running for the hills. It's pretty intimidating. Remember you overcame a spell like this before when Rita made you despise each other. You did it then and you can do it now because you're stronger and because I believe in you."

"Bro?"

"Yeah, Jase?"

"I'm sorry about the hair."

"Don't worry about it, man."

"No, Tommy, I really am. I shouldn't have done that."

"You know what?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"You told me to trust you and I trust you."

"Bros?" Jason extended his fist in the same manner that Rocky had with Adam.

"Bros." Tommy nodded connecting his fist with Jason's.

"And all is right with the world." Kimberly replied standing up and tossing the water gun in the trash can. "You guys are free to go." She told them opening the door when the bell rang. They all filed out slowly thanking her for her mini intervention until it was just her and the two other remaining bodies.

"You know." Jason spoke bringing Kimberly into him wrapping his left arm around her shoulder. "As long as I got my sister from another mister and my brother from another mother-"He put his right arm around Tommy's shoulder contently. "I'll be a.o.k."

"Awe, Jase, that was so sweet." Tommy joked pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"I think he's in love with us." Kimberly added.

Jason scoffed, but didn't say a word.

"We love you, too, Jase!" Both Kimberly and Tommy chimed making their way out of the class room.

**A/N: There it is. What did you all think? I wanted to do something light before I got into the heavier stuff. Tommy finds out soon! It's all planned out. Chapter 12-14 it starts to get intense and Tommy finds out about the baby in one of those chapters. Which one? I'm not telling *evil laugh* One more light chapter with def Tommy/Kim interaction ahead.**

**Name of chapter: Song by Lady Gaga.**

**Oh yeah, and Happy Halloween!**


	11. Miles

**A/N: I'll say this every chapter so I hope you don't get sick of hearing it. Thank you and thank you.**

**Chapter Eleven: Miles**

December had come rolling in with a bang. Yes a bang, thunderstorms and lightning showers ruled the skies for the better part of the first week and a half of the new month. The weatherman had predicted a slight chance of snow admitting in the process that it would be the first time in 60 odd years since Angel Grove had a white Christmas.

Plopping down next to Jason Kimberly offered him the second bowl of ice cream in her hands when the power went out.

"Not again." Jason sounded annoyed. It was the third power outage in the last four days.

"We ran out of batteries for the flashlights." Kim scrunched her nose, not that Jason could see in the complete darkness that enveloped their house.

Sighing he put the cool treat on the table and headed toward the kitchen. "I think we might have some candles in the garage."

"I'll go with you."

"You stay put. The last thing I need is for you to trip over something and land face first on the floor." Jason noted her clumsiness. For as long as he's known her Kimberly has never been the most coordinated; how Zordon had called her agile and graceful was beyond him or how she was able to do gymnastics without falling over constantly had been as much as a mystery. Perhaps all that had changed when she was named Earth's first pink ranger?

"So what, you're just going to leave me here in the dark? By myself?"

"Yep, now don't move."

"You know that's how all horror movies start, right? A pretty girl, all alone, in the dark, with a nice sweet treat than BAM! Out of the shadows comes a serial killer yielding a butcher knife."

"You're being over dramatic, Kim." Jason wanted to laugh, but kept it in by biting the inside of his cheek in hopes the chuckle would stay back in his throat.

"Yeah, well I can't run as fast as I used to anymore." Kimberly pointed out being a bit more melodramatic.

"Fine. Come on scaredy cat." Jason reached for her hand. He was going to hold onto it until they were no longer walking. She wouldn't fall under his watch.

"I have never been nor ever will be a cat." Sticking out her tongue she thought back to the time when Aisha and she had found an abandoned feline, which they later found out, was an evil Katherine. She knew from that moment on that if her kid, who still refused to tell Kimberly what it was-stubborn little thing _'Just like it's mom'_ Tristan had pointed out, ever wanted a pet she was going to get them a puppy. Yes, Kimberly's ever growing family were going to be dog people.

"So you admit you're scared." Jason chuckled feeling her fingers grasp tighter around his hand. She fought monsters that were sixty feet tall, traveled back in time and to different dimensions, almost died when her power coin was stolen, but it was the dark that Kimberly was afraid of. Jason couldn't figure her out.

"Shut up." She grumbled underneath her breath and squeaked when she swore she felt something run across her bare ankle; it had only been a gust of chilly air, but for all she knew it could have been a rat.

"I've been thinking." Jason spoke after finding a handful of candles and leading them back inside where he located a lighter in the kitchen's junk drawer. "It's time to finally tell Tommy about the baby."

"Oh, I didn't know you were having his baby too, Jase." Her sarcasm was met with a steely gaze as she watched him light the first two candles. Her eyes glued to the fire's flickering dance as it illuminated a small portion of the room, refusing to give Jason any contact she kept her gaze firmly intact on the red candles.

"Kim." He stressed her name giving life to the last candle and throwing the lighter back in the messy drawer. "You're not getting any smaller."

"Are you calling me fat?" She accused, Jason imagined the fire in her eyes could do a lot more damage than the flames from the candles.

"What? No!" He quickly defended. Calling a girl fat was the biggest insult a guy could give; only the stupid ones had enough courage to do it while the ones who were smart enough were too afraid. "What I'm saying is that you're growing."

"Of course I'm fucking growing." She was seething. "There's a kid growing inside of me who likes to use my bladder as a trampoline and use my kidneys as a punching bag."

"You're five months, Kim! You haven't told him and it's been five months."

"I'm four and a half! Thank you very much."

"What happens when we go back to school, huh? I love you dearly and I'm not calling you fat, but yeah you have a baby growing inside of you. It's only going to get bigger and bigger. You won't be able to hide it much longer. You can barely hide it now."

Jason knew he wasn't the first to get the news about baby Hart-Oliver, but he never imagined that Kim's new best friend would find out before he did. Always assuming that Zordon was the only other being to know about the ex-Pink Ranger's situation he was more than surprised and a little angry to find out that Tristan had known long before he did. He remembered that it wasn't until after the effects of the "Bad Kid's Potion" were broken that he found out that the resident new guy, proclaiming himself as Kim's best friend, knew about the impending future and the earth's new addition. It had been while the Rangers were under Zedd and Rita's spell that something had occurred. Something Jason doesn't like to think back on. He had been in a heated sparring session with Tommy each taking cheap shots at one another. After defeating the spell, Jason felt ashamed that whatever he had said to Tommy- he couldn't remember what it was his lips spewed- had caused the young man in red to viciously throw Jason back knocking him into Kimberly and sent them both falling to the ground. Luckily for her Jason had somehow maneuvered her in front of him and left her unscathed, thankfully the doctors had confirmed that no major damage had been done. Unluckily for Tommy and Jason Tristan had been there and witnessed it all. He hadn't allowed the two of them to get anywhere near Kimberly as he helped his friend up and in a hushed whisper into Kim's ear insisted that he take her to get checked out at the clinic. Jason hadn't known at that moment, but he knew something was up when Tristan had refused Jason the opportunity to take Kimberly to the doctor. He hadn't said why he wouldn't allow the Gold Range to take her to the doctor, but a few days later the two had ran into each other and after much hesitation they finally got to talking and Tristan admitted to knowing about Kimberly's pregnancy.

"You need to tell him." Jason's brotherly tone was making itself present.

He had had a similar conversation with Tristan before Christmas break and they both came to the conclusion that it was time for Kimberly to finally inform _Martial Arts dude_, as Tristan dubbed him, about his impending fatherhood. If not one of them would spill the beans. Not that Kimberly ever knew about the two getting together and talking about her; they were certain she wouldn't like the idea of them talking behind her back even if it wasn't all bad, but then again they didn't technically praise her either. Both had agreed that it would be best if she never found out about their guy time.

"I don't want to fight with you on this."

"Kim, you should have told him before Winter Break, before he went on vacation to go visit his grandparents in Vermont."

"How exactly was I supposed to do that Jase?" She questioned and Jason had a quirky remark about using her words to form sentences. "Oh I know. I could have told him on the last day of school before he left across the country for a couple of weeks. I can picture it now-"He knew that tone of voice. Kimberly was digging into her sarcasm box. "Hey Tommy, so guess what? I'm five months pregnant and you're the father. Oh and by the way have a nice vacation see you in a couple of weeks."

"I get your point, but when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, ok." Kimberly sighed.

"He's supposed to be staying with us for a week next month when his parents go to Ireland. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know!"

"You should have told him by now, Kim."

"I know I should have told him the second I found out, but he was angry at me!"

"You just broke up with him via letter. Was he suppose to be all dandy about it?"

"No. And I know that, alright." Her voice trembled. "I know that what I did hurt him. But when I found out about the baby I decided that I wasn't going to go to Paris with my mom because I needed to let Tommy know. I was going to tell him as soon as I seen him, but then I seen him standing in your kitchen the first day I got back and he left without saying a word to me. Then I seen him a few days later and he was so pissed. I've never seen him so angry not even when he was evil. I was afraid alright."

"Afraid of Tommy? Kim, you know he'd never do anything to harm you." Jason took a step closer to her.

"Physically, yes I know. But I had just put him through an emotional roller coaster. I was afraid that if I told him about the baby he would tell me he didn't want anything to do with _us_." She was near tears at the mention of Tommy abandoning her and most importantly abandoning their baby.

So there were things Kimberly was afraid of other than the dark.

He'd wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right, but he'd be lying. Jason wasn't sure if everything was going to work out. He didn't have a clue. As he reached for her the shadows disappeared and the lights flickered back on. They had power again.

* * *

><p>So far the vacation to his father's parent's house had been an adventure. It was the first time since he was ten that Tommy had been able to go and visit his grandparents. Nana and Pop-Pop lived on a farm on the outskirts of Bradford with half a dozen horses, a few dozen chickens, some hogs in a pen, goats, and even a donkey. For the most part, Tommy had done manual labor around the house and farm; shoveling the snow from all the outside doors, the driveway, and the roads throughout the 50 acre land. It had been hard grueling job, yet Tommy never complained. He was physically fit and able to do all the needed work, not to mention he was growing a bit more muscular from lifting bales of hay up and down the barn.<p>

All cleaned up Tommy sat in the kitchen where his grandmother handed over a nice warm mug of hot coco.

"Thanks Nana."

"Just the best for my little helper." She cooed; it was the same loving voice she had used with him when he was ten.

They chatted for a moment mostly how Nana Oliver was still in utter surprise that her grandson had got rid of his long locks especially when, throughout the years, the self-proclaimed martial artist said on numerous occasions that he would never cut his hair.

"I recall you saying-"His grandmother spoke with a large grin. "They'd have to gag and tie me to a chair and cut it against my own will."

Laughing Tommy ran his hand over his head letting the much shorter dark soft hair peak between fingers, the styling gel forgotten for the day. "My best friend thought it would be a good idea."

He didn't elaborate much and was thankful when the doorbell rang indicating that his grandmother's book club had arrived for their weekly meeting.

Left alone for the first time since his arrival Tommy took the opportunity to grab the phone and dialed an all too familiar number. It rang once, than twice, and then three times before someone picked it up.

"Scott Residence."

The smile on his face growing wider knowing who was on the other line.

"Hi Kim." He spoke grabbing a still warm cookie from the tray his Nana forgot to take with her.

"Tommy, hey!" She was just as enthusiastic as he was. "How's Vermont?"

"Besides freezing cold?"

She giggled. "Yeah, Southern California does tend to spoil us, you know with it never being colder than below 40 during the day."

"Yeah. So you can imagine my surprise when I get here and its 5 degrees."

"Ooh. Ouch." She said painfully. "Did you at least double up on everything?" her tone was hopeful and when he didn't answer her smile grew. She knew him better than she knew the back of her hand. "Oliver, did you forget?"

"I left the second duffle bag with all my thermals in my parent's car, when they dropped me off at the airport." He hadn't forgotten to pack; he just forgot to take his entire luggage with him.

"Look on the brighter side." He could sense the smile dance on her lips when she talked. "Now you get to shop for a legitimate reason."

He couldn't help the laughter that escaped his throat. "That was always your forte."

"If I remember correctly you were always my best bag holder."

They talked for hours on end about everything and anything. He confessed that at first he was put off by the idea of visiting Vermont and leaving the Rangers behind, but just like Zordon had Kimberly reassured him that he was just a teleportation button away.

"Besides its kind of nice having the city in one piece." Kimberly added. It had been a full week since Zedd and Rita sent a full force attack on Angel Grove. "Wait a minute." She pondered. "Do you think they might be-"

"Planning a strategic end-of-the-world kind-" Tommy continued her sentence.

"Of destruction." She finished.

"Yeah, I'll have to get with Billy and have him and Alpha run some scans and see what our least favorite couple is up to."

She didn't admit it, but it was nice to be able to talk about Rangering again. Jason, the only one who kept her up to date thought it was for the best if she didn't know now. She misses it every single day. Misses the way the pink spandex felt around her body, the way the full force of the Pterodactyl-Firebird-Crane powers surged through her, and the way it felt to be protected in her own Zord along with the combinations of the Megazord.

"How's your Christmas break going?" Tommy asked.

"It's going pretty good besides the power outages. The weatherman says that it might snow sometime in the next few days."

"Really?" He listened closely.

"Yeah! I think it would be so cool if that happened. So listen, I know you're having a really great time over at your grandparents house but when are you going to be coming back home?"

"Miss me already, huh?" His feelings for her never died. Sure, he hadn't shown his love toward her since they had been a couple. Who can blame him? He had been consumed by sadness, then anger, jealousy, sadness again, and lastly the feeling of always loving her shone through; yet he kept that last one to himself. Only a love as strong is able to get through all of those emotions and come full circle to where it all began.

"Someone's riding awfully high on their white horse." Kimberly chanted. "Try not to land too hard when you fall, Tommy."

"Actually it's a Stallion." Tommy interjected which made her giggle. "And this is coming from the girl who fainted? Should I really be taking your advice?"

"Hey!" Kim tried to sound offended; she could have pulled it off if it wasn't for her laughter.

"Come on Kim, you know you miss me, might as well get it off your chest." He wanted-no he needed to hear it and he needed her to say it.

"I'm not saying this because you told me to." She pointed out. "I'm going to say it because I want to." She was playing with both their hearts. "Tommy Oliver, I miss you."

He needed her just like a heart needs to beat.

"Let me take you out." He replied quickly as soon as the last word left her mouth.

"Excuse me?" She was dumbfounded.

"When I get back to Angel Grove I'd like to take you out."

"Like friends in a group?"

"Like on a date." He held the phone closely to his ear and spoke confidently. "Just the two of us."

He couldn't see her knuckles turning white from holding onto the phone with a death grip, he didn't see her face turn from a blushing pink to a pale white, he couldn't fathom how long she had been holding her breath, and he couldn't make out that her eyes there were filled with an equal mixture of excitement and terror.

"Su-"She stuttered. "Sure, Tommy, I'd really like that." She was truthful.

"Great! I'll be back a few days before Christmas." His Cheshire grin had grown from end to end. He loved the time he was spending in Vermont, but he just couldn't wait to get back home. "I'll see you then."

She nodded her head, when she realized she was on the phone and he was still waiting for a response she finally spoke without a tremble. "Don't hang up yet." He didn't. "When you get back I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, sure, Kim."

"It's really really important." She stressed.

"Ok." Tommy began to worry just a tad. "On a scale from one to ten it would be a?"

"It's a ten."

Remember when I said he was worrying just a tad bit? Well now multiply that by one hundred. Could she have found someone else while they weren't together? Who could it be? Her best friend? People sang about falling in love with their best friends all the time. What about the quarterback on the football team? He's always had a thing for Kimberly and when she had returned George had done his best to try to get with her. What about Jason? They were living together for heaven sakes. No. No. No, they would never do that to him besides they were practically related.

"A ten. That bad?" He asked playing with the curly cord of the phone.

"I wouldn't consider it bad. Life changing, ok. But not bad."

Was that supposed to put him to ease?

"Should I be worried?" He asked.

"No."

He could sense her smiling and that alone put him at ease.

"What about _us?_" His other question wasn't complete, yet she understood.

"I know what I want from me, what I would like with you, what is needed to have a future together, but when we get through the conversation that we need to have the ball will be in your court. You'll be the one to decide if there will be an _us _down the road_._" Kimberly answered with a small hint of fear that he could hear.

"No pressure or anything." He said to himself.

"No pressure. I'll completely understand when the time comes if you decide that you don't want to be with me because you aren't able to trust me." She had had a long and extensive conversation with Tristan's mother about what was going on in and the circumstances involving her outlook on life.

"You worry me sometimes, Kim." Tommy looked out the window and watched as snowflakes began to trickle down the sky.

"More often than not I'm scared of what you'll think of me, Tommy." At the exact same moment Kimberly had looked outside and noticed the light sprinkles spraying across the glass.

They had been admissions of truth; they were facts that wouldn't be questioned by the opposite person.

"We can fix this, Kim. We'll be alright. I can feel it."

"I believe you, Tommy."

"So, I'll see you on the 23rd?" He asked hopefully. It was his plan that once he got home he'd leave the unpacking for another day and meet up with Kim after freshening up.

"You're heart needs to be doesn't it." She was thrilled once again.

_Only for you_. He wanted to reply, but opted for a safer answer. "Alright, I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Can't wait!" She had sounded so happy.

"Me either. I've really missed you, you know." He admitted quickly adding-"Goodbye Kim."

"Bye Tommy." She replied in a near whisper shocked by what he had just revealed the dial tone bringing her out of her thoughts.

Well that had been one conversation she wasn't planning on having. Glancing at the clock they had been talking for the better part of three and a half hours and not once had he asked to speak with Jason. That had made her feel giddy inside and slightly victorious.

"Kim. You here?" She could hear Jason calling her name.

"In the kitchen."

She watched as Jason's appearance wasn't the only one. "Hey guys." Kimberly greeted them intrigued looking between her brother and Katherine. "What have the two of you been up to?"

"Just spent the day at the park."

"Until we got rained on." Katherine spoke pointing out the window where it began to hail.

"I invited Kat back for some hot chocolate." Jason spoke to Kim who nodded and after gave his complete attention to the blonde standing next to him. "Come on, how about we get you out of those clothes." With Kimberly giggling like a child who just heard a dirty word and Katherine blushing ten shades of red Jason realized what he had just said. "I…I didn't mean it like that. I can't let her catch a cold."

"I know." Kimberly replied through each giggle. "It's just the way it came out."

"I'm really sorry about that Kat."

"It's alright, Jason." She soothed him as he in turn wore a bright, red, embarrassed face.

"I'll be right back with a pair of sweats and one of my t-shirts." Jason turned on his heel and made his way up the stairs rather quickly.

"You know I'd let you borrow some of my clothes if Jason wasn't so intent on you wearing his." Kim sent a wink toward her friend in pink.

"It's quite alright." Katherine spoke. "Thank you anyway. Besides I would feel like a giant in your petite clothes."

"You do realize you're talking to the girl who wore midriffs and tiny shorts for most of my high school life."

Katherine was about to respond when Jason reappeared with his hands full of black garments. "Sorry they're not pink."

"It's fine. Thank you again." She stepped back into the guest bathroom to get out of her wet clothes leaving behind the ex pink and red rangers.

"So…" Kimberly spoke teasingly. "Some one likes a certain Pink Zeo Ranger?"

"Who!" Jason sounded almost angry at the thought.

"You! You dufus." Kimberly smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

"What? I do not."

"Mhm. Sure you don't."

"I just offered her clothes so she wouldn't catch pneumonia. I was being a good friend."

"And I'm not questioning that. But picnics in the park, spending days and days together, protecting her from attacks, and laughing at each other's not so funny jokes tell me otherwise."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, than why are you being so defensive?" Kim asked, Jason didn't say a word. Win for Hart. "See what I mean."

Making her way back into the kitchen Katherine was dressed in sweats, a shirt that was hidden by hooded sweatshirt, and socks all of which had been black.

"How cute." Kimberly beamed. "The both of you match."

"Here let me take those." Ignoring Kim's comment Jason took Katherine's clothes to put them into the dryer.

"So-"Kimberly's eyes were trained on Jason watching him turn the corner until he disappeared. "When are you going to tell Jason you like him?"

Katherine's eyes widened. "What… what do you mean?"

Kimberly spoke more slowly. "When. Are. You. Going. To. Tell. Jason. You. Like. Him?"

"Maybe when you tell Tommy you want him back?" Katherine lashed back. Not in an angry tone, far from it in fact. But in an all knowing firm voice that Kim had to admit she admired. Katherine had grown from the nice quite girl to the nice not-so-quiet girl with a spitfire attitude. Maybe it was just a trait that would be inherited by all those wearing pink spandex. A trait that Kimberly had started.

"Touché." Kimberly held up her mug to clink against the one Jason had prepared for Kat. "He likes you too, you know." She talked about Jason.

"And he wants you back just as much." Kat spoke about Tommy.

"Why are guys so difficult?" Kimberly asked taking a sip of her mug.

"Probably the same reason why we are." Kat added with a sly smile. "We're just a bit more venomous."

"You're too smart for my own good." Kim mirrored her smile.

"And that's why, dear Kimberly, I'm running for valedictorian."

"Kim," Jason reappeared. "Don't you have something to do?"

About to say no Kimberly peered over Katherine's shoulder and the sternness in Jason's eyes had allowed her enough time to change her mind. "Oh right. That thing. Thanks for reminding me Jase." She left her mug unattended and exited the kitchen hearing Jason hollering informing her of the letter that came in for her from her mother.

Grabbing the envelope that traveled all the way from France she left the duo alone. Reaching her bedroom she sat on the pink comforter placing the pillows around her body and opened the letter.

_My dearest daughter,_

_I'm terribly sorry Pierre and I won't be able to spend Christmas in Angel Grove, but I believe it's only fair that we spend time with Pierre's daughter's Sophia and Annabelle this year. The good news is that we'll still be able to be with each other this holiday season. With Kellen spending Christmas with your father, I couldn't imagine not spending Christmas without one of my children. Inside you'll find an airline ticket that will bring you to France. Imagine Christmas time in Paris. It's a beautiful sight, Kimberly. I can't wait to see you. I hope all is well and your shoulder completely healed. I'll see you in a few days._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Pack warm. The snow hasn't stopped in over a week. _

Kimberly's heart stopped beating. Her mother wanted her to spend the rest of her vacation in another country. Sure she had promised her mother that she'd go and visit, meet her stepsisters and step-grandparents; it just wasn't a good time. It's not like she could turn her mother down on the offer though. For one, when Caroline wanted something done it happened no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Secondly, they had already purchased a nonstop round-way ticket from the States to France and back again. Jason was right, there was no way in hell she'd be able to hide her secret for any longer. She just hoped she could hide it from her mother.

Her second thought had drifted back to Tommy and the conversation and possible date that wasn't going to happen after all. There was no way she could get in contact with him. She didn't know his grandparent's phone number and the Scotts didn't have long distance.

There was nothing she could do, but start packing for her trip. The plane would be leaving tomorrow night.

**A/N: There it is. Kim's going to France. When will she be coming back? Let me know what you think. The next four chapters are going to be hard to write. I want them to be filled with unbelievable emotion, heartache, and even a bit of rescuing. At least I hope that I give it enough justice. Tommy finds out soon!**

**Name of Chapter: Song by Christina Perri**


	12. Far Away

**A/N: Gracias Mucho guys. I truly appreciate you and your thoughts!**

**Chapter Twelve: Far Away**

What had she been thinking? Trying to keep an ever growing belly away from her mother was practically impossible, no not practically downright impossible is more like it. Caroline Hart turned Caroline Lefevre knew almost immediately after her daughter had stepped out of American Airlines and onto foreign French soil that something had changed. Of course she hadn't seen it as soon as Kimberly exited the terminal, the overly huge puffy winter coat hid it well. It wasn't until mother and daughter went to embrace that Caroline felt the difference; something keeping them at arms length Caroline overly exaggerated. Being very petite, Kimberly's pregnant stomach was still small when you take into consideration the average bulge of any other woman in the same circumstances.

Taking Kimberly by surprise, in the middle of an overly crowded airport, and her stepfather by her side, Caroline's quick fingers began to unbutton her daughter's coat feverishly with a tint of anger in her eyes where there and behold her suspicions had been correct. The jacket may have hid it well and probably would have gone undiscovered if it weren't for a once excited embrace.

Gasping Caroline brought her fingers to cover her mouth; she was in shock. "How could you let this happen to yourself?" She questioned disappointingly.

Looking down at the ground shamefully Kimberly had nothing to say, not that her mother would let her get a word in as she continued to rant. Disappointing a parent left a worse feeling in the pit of your gut than angering a parent. At least with anger a person is able to justify their reasons, but when a parent became disappointed there was no room for explanations.

Kimberly'd bought a few "How to Speak French" cassette tapes in hopes of learning how to speak the _Language __of __Love _fluently or just enough to have a decent conversation with her step-family so when she heard Frédéric whisper something in her mother's ear Kim barely heard the audible sounds and picked up one word: _maison_

Home.

"We shall continue this away from here yes?" Frédéric's thick French accent when he spoke English had been as Kimberly had remembered when she first met him.

Neither woman said a word to one another as they collected the bags from the revolving luggage claim. Kimberly had kept her mouth glued shut and she wished her mother had did the same. Although Caroline hadn't been directly talking to her daughter she had been talking about her. _I __can't __believe __this __happened. __All __the __money __we __spent __for __her __to __train __in __Florida __all __down __the __drain. __And __for __what? __A __baby __at __seventeen!_ The words had cut deep down and they hurt.

The drive from the airport had been just as torturous. Kimberly had sat in the back middle seat in between her luggage and watched with worried eyes as her mother's volume was increasing while Frédéric's had remained calm. They were arguing and the person in the back seat could only guess why and she was pretty sure her guess was right. Damn, she wished she'd spent more time with the "How to..." audio books.

Entering the large, white two story house Kimberly was quickly greeted by two girls. Her stepsisters. The oldest one if she remembered correctly was named Sophia; she was twenty-one and was studying abroad in London. Annabelle was far younger, eight years old and couldn't speak an ounce of English besides the _'Welcome' _that left her small lips. Kimberly smiled back politely thanking her with a tone just above a whisper _'Merci'._

The rambunctious little girl than began to talk a mile a minute her words all a foreign language to Kimberly.

"Don't mind her she's quite the little talker." Sophia smiled. Her accent hadn't been as thick as her fathers and held a bit of an English tone from all the time she'd spent in London. She than began to talk to her little sister probably informing her that Kimberly didn't speak a whole lot of French. They talked to each other back and forth for a little while longer until the little girl frowned.

* * *

><p>The few weeks that he had left at his Grandparent's house had flown by in such a blur that he couldn't comprehend the fact that he was already on his way back to his parents. He'd had such a great time and met a handful of new friends; they'd gone snowboarding, had hard snowball fights, and even snuck into a 21 and over club. Yet, he missed Angel Grove. He missed the feeling of warmth what he considered his home town had given him, he'd missed his friends, and most importantly he missed her.<p>

So when he'd finally arrived to the house on Walnut St. he didn't think twice about throwing his bags into the room, hopping into the shower which lasted less than ten minutes, and grabbing a pair of washed jeans with a red thermal shirt before exiting his house. Two seconds later he was back inside grabbing his jacket and red beanie to keep him warm as he told his parents he'd be off to Jason's and he'd talk to them later. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver didn't even have time to say goodbye as the door slammed behind their son.

Making it to the Scott Residence in record time Tommy removed his beanie and tossed it in the back, after he ran his hands through his hair to make sure he didn't have _hat __hair _as Kimberly had called it. Pleased that he didn't he made his way up the few steps to the door and rang the door bell once.

"Kat?" He was surprised to his blonde headed friend answer the door.

"Tommy!" She squeaked jumping into his arms. "We're so glad you're back. And can you believe not a single peep from the hideous married couple?"

"It's good to see you too." He hugged her back not making a comment about Lord Zedd or Rita. The fact that they refused to attack a city when the opportunity had arisen had left Tommy a bit uneasy. Why not attack when the leader of the pack had been M.I.A? "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching a few movies with the gang." Moving aside she let the Red Ranger in following him into the foyer after closing the door.

"Look whose returned." Adam stood smiling.

"Our fearless leader." Rocky chimed in.

"Without making a single call to check in." Tanya added.

"With your memory we came to the conclusion that you forgot about our existence." Apparently Billy had also become a bit of a joker since Tommy's departure.

"Ha. Ha." Tommy mocked back. "Very funny guys."

"Apparently he did make one phone call." Jason came waltzing in with a few boxes of pizza in hand. "To our resident short stuff."

"You mean hot stuff." Rocky corrected and confirmed. It was undeniable that Kimberly had been blessed with good looks and when Adam and Rocky had first laid eyes on her they were both secretly commencing a battle with one another on who would get to make the first move one her. Of course, that was all before they found out that she was already dating Tommy. That's when the two previous Red and Black Rangers backed off. "Anyway, you mean to tell me that Fearless Leader made his one get out of jail free card to Kimberly and not one of us?" He brought his hand to his heart feigned hurt.

"You do realize it's Kimberly you're talking about, right." Adam supplied to his best friend.

"Don't pull a Tommy and forget." Jason snickered.

Joking around Rocky's eyes lit up as if he was seeing an epiphany for the first time.

Rolling his own eyes Tommy glanced around the room watching the girls giggle and the guys trying to stifle theirs. "I'm standing right here guys."

Setting the boxes of pizza on the coffee table the crew quickly dug in forgetting about the return of their leader as _The__Goonies _began to play. Catching his best friends attention Jason motioned for Tommy to follow him upstairs.

"Hey man, so is um..." Tommy stammered. Now that he was only a few feet away from her room he began to feel nervous. It was the same feeling of nervousness that enveloped him when he'd asked her to the dance. "Kimberly here?"

The two had walked passed her room, the door wide open, and when Tommy didn't see her he couldn't help the slight disappointment that graced his features. He hadn't seen her downstairs and she wasn't in her room. Maybe she'd gone to hang out with Tristan for a few hours? But Kimberly knew he'd be returning today.

Something had caught his eye that made him stop. Sitting perfectly perched on her bed was a plush red tyrannosaurus rex with a gold bowtie around his neck. He'd remembered the day Jason bought the stuffed animal. They'd been in one of the few toy stores located in the mall trying to figure out a gift to get for the charity _Toys __for __Tots _that Jason's mother had always donated to. Finding the perfect and must have _Tickle __Me __Elmo_ Tommy and Jason were about to make an exit already having to battle off crazy mothers who were trying to get their mitts on the red Sesame Street doll and others offering the boys one hundred dollars each if they could just have it because their four year old cried for days about it. That's when Jason seen it. The red T-Rex that looked very similar to the one he used to maneuver through the town of Angel Grove for a short period of time in plush form. Grabbing it he didn't explain to Tommy until after they exited the store that it had been a nostalgic purchase.

"What's with the..." Tommy didn't get to finish pointing toward Kim's room with Jason's vision traveling to where he was pointing.

"Ah, when I got home I showed it to Kim. She thought it was _super __cute-"_Jason did his best impression of Kimberly's valley girl voice. "And I just let her have it."

It wasn't a complete lie. She had thought it was super cute. The part he left out was that Jason had specifically bought the plush animal not for himself or Kimberly, but for the baby that would be his future niece or nephew. After Tommy had dropped him off he rushed upstairs to find Kimberly looking through a baby book that she kept hidden in a box underneath her bed with the rest of the baby things that began to accumulate. Jason had instructed Kim to close her eyes because he had a present for her; doing as she was told she held her hands out excitedly telling her surrogate brother that she loved presents. Feeling the softness in her hands she opened her eyes and giggled at the dinosaur in the palm of her hands. It was the size of an averaged stuffed animal, only this one had been special. This stuffed mechanical t-rex held special memories for her just as much as it did the guy who operated it. Jason went on to tell her that it was more of a present for her baby and didn't get another word in when Kimberly engulfed him in one of the strongest hugs she could muster. It was her baby's first _toy _and just like many children who had a security blanket or a security doll this stuffed t-rex would be baby Oliver's security thing. She could picture her baby as a toddler with big bright brown eyes taking it everywhere they went.

Jason had been pulled out of his thoughts with Tommy's voice echoing in his ear.

Kimberly.

He was sure that's what he had said. He'd been looking for her throughout the house and when Jason entered his room Tommy was quickly behind him. He'd hate to have to do this to his best friend, but he had to and handed over an envelope.

_Tommy_.

The neatly written handwriting only belonged to one person and she wasn't in the room. The last letter Tommy'd received from Kimberly had left him with a broken heart and an achy feeling throughout his body. Letters from Kimberly were never good. It mean that she was far away.

"I'm sorry, bro." Jason commented leaving Tommy with nothing but the letter and privacy.

Delicately opening the letter he started to create the wall around his heart once again as he prepared himself for the worst after all her letter had started out the same as the last one he'd gotten from her at the Youth Center almost three months ago.

_As you're reading this than you know I'm already gone. Not for good and hopefully not for long. It must already be the 23rd. You did say you'd be coming back that day and it's even marked on my calendar. I want to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_I'm sorry I'm not there. You have no idea how badly I would prefer to be there than here. We have so much to go over and talk about. So many things to sort out and don't think I forgot about that date you promised me._

She placed a small smiley face at the end of her sentence.

_Remember when you called me a few weeks back? The day we promised each other that we'd talk? Well after that I received a letter from my mom. She sent a round-way ticket for me to spend the holidays with her in France. And as you're reading this I'm in France right now. I'm 9 hours ahead of you guys in California. Would that technically make me your future?_

Tommy laughed. She always had a sense of humor.

_Joking aside. I just want you to know that I really did want to be there when you got home. But try saying no to my mother._

He knew how Caroline was. She could be the sweetest loving mother who does what is best for her daughter's interest and letting her stay in a place she's always known as home or she could be a woman with one of the hardest characters anyone has ever known. Tommy remembered a fight a few Christmases back when Kim's mother still resided in Angel Grove; Kellen, Kim's brother, had returned home for the holidays and had brought his new girlfriend along. It wasn't that Kellen was a momma's boy, he had always been independent and his first year at college and across the country and made him grow even more dependent on himself and cared less what others thought. But when Caroline had met Mia and found out that the girl was just a waitress and a townie she didn't bother to get to know the girl or her aspirations because all Caroline saw was a girl her son didn't meet at college. If she would have paid more attention she would have found out that Mia's family was rather under privileged and that she had to put her schooling on hold and dismiss her full ride scholarship to Princeton when her youngest brother was diagnosed with Leukemia. Banning her son to ever see t_hat __girl _again she was surprised and rather angry when Kellen grabbed hold of Mia's hand intertwining their fingers, pressing a kiss to Kimberly's forehead mumbling _Sissie, __I __love __you_, telling Tommy that it was good to see him _Take __care __of __my baby __sister, __alright?,_and stormed out of the house without saying another word to his mother. Last he heard Kellen hadn't spoke to his mother in just about two years.

_My return flight is on the twenty-eight so maybe we could postpone everything until then?_

Five days. Tommy could wait five days, couldn't he?

_I miss you._

_-Kimberly._

At the bottom of the letter there had been a P.S. with her address of her French Residence as a just in case he wanted to write her. He would.

* * *

><p>Her time in France hadn't been what she had expected or what her mother had promised her. They'd barely spoken a few words to one another and Kimberly spent most of her time locked away in her room. They had sent Annabelle way, a few days after her arrival, to spend with her mother. She figured they'd tried to do the same with Sophia, but the college student had refused and even tried to form a slight sisterly relationship with Kimberly.<p>

It was taboo in Frédéric's traditional Catholic family to have a child out of wedlock. She'd met her step-grandparents and although they seemed nice she didn't understand a word they spoke to her and that alone unsettled her along with the looks they'd give her and the hushed words that were directed to her mother, stepfather, or Sophia. How hypocritical of them. A young teenager pregnant they knew nothing about sent them into fits of gossip, but their own son who they raised with their own hands had equally sinned by getting divorced and they said nothing about that.

Making her way through the swinging door Kimberly grabbed a bottle of water from the pantry. Brunch had just finished with Mr. and Mrs. Laurent. She'd met them a few times before and they were always courteous, friendly, and eager to shake her hand or get her something to drink or eat. Frédéric and her mother had left with the Laurents to an exclusive art gallery showing that started promptly at noon followed by a highly publicized party later that evening. They'd be gone all night, leaving Kimberly alone for the first time since her arrival.

Reaching for the phone she began to dial a number always engraved in her brain's memory.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sophia spoke ending her call with her finger. "They're still here. Papa forgot to grab his wallet."

They stood quiet for a moment as footsteps and conversation could be heard as Sophia took the phone from Kimberly and set it aside just in time to see the man Sophia called _Papa _and Caroline walk through the door.

"Sophie-" Her father began to say.

"Kimberly-" Her mother said the exact same time. Each looking at their daughters curiously. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing." The oldest of the two spoke. "I was just asking Kimberly what she thought of the Laurents."

Suddenly Caroline perked up her smile grander than any she had displayed since her daughter's arrival. "Well? What do you think of them Kimberly?"

"They're, uh-" She wasn't sure why her mother seemed to care so much on what Kimberly thought of them. "Nice."

"Rene is one of the most sought after French politicians. He's very prestigious." Caroline spoke. "And Louise, well you know what they say. A powerful man like Rene only has a strong-willed woman to thank for that."

"I suppose." Kimberly replied. Her mother never mentioned Rene or Louise before and she only got to know them after her arrival to France a few weeks prior.

"They said they'll support you as soon as you decide to go back and train for the Pan Global Games. I'm sure Coach Schmidt would have you back almost instantly and with the support of the Laurent's behind you it'll only gratify your spot on the team more. That's why we insisted you sign those papers. "

She wanted to know why two strangers were so keen on seeing her succeed as a gymnast when she wasn't even sure she wanted to go back into doing gymnastics. The papers she'd sign were all in French and her mother had explained that the Politician and his wife were mere supporters of her reaching her dream. She didn't mention it was an old dream.

"What about my baby?"

They'd never discussed that topic. Her mother always raving about how great it would be if she went back to train for the games.

"Listen, don't worry about it. We have everything taken care of."

"I haven't even decided if I want to go back, but if I do I'll need a place big enough for Tommy, me, and the baby. And that's only if Tommy wants to go. If he doesn't want to leave Angel Grove I'm not going to either."

"You shouldn't put your dreams on hold for a silly boy."

"He's not a silly boy. He's the father of my baby."

"You said he didn't know about the baby." Kimberly could see her mother grow agitated.

"He doesn't. Not yet anyway."

"Good. Lets keep it that way. Look, don't worry about any of this. Your baby will be in good hands."

With that Caroline and Frédéric left the house and didn't plan on returning until the wee hours of the morning.

"Kim." Sophia turned to look at her worriedly. "I have something to show you."

Following Sophia into the master bedroom she watched as her stepsister lifted a painting shielding a safe. Entering the four digit code she turned the handle and retrieved a box.

"I found this yesterday and after all the events that took place today and everything I just heard I believe something is happening. Something I thought you had clear knowledge of, but now I don't believe that you do."

Handing the box over to Kimberly she watched as she opened it. Half a dozen letters filled the box. A few from Jason, a bit more from Tristan, and even more from Tommy. Each one sealed and never opened with letters written in French right in the middle.

"What does it say?" Kimberly pointed to the words.

"Return to sender." Sophia replied a somber look on her face as she watched Kim's turn into distortion.

"What's going on?"

"Kimberly what do you know about Rene and Louise?"

"Besides them being our parents friends? Nothing, Sophie."

"They aren't our parent's friends."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Rene is a French Politician who does humanitarian work and is schedualed to be leaving the country to Croatia in April. His wife used to do the same, but she left her post a few weeks ago wanting to be a stay at home mother."

"I didn't know they had kids."

"They don't. At least not yet." Sophia frowned. "You have no idea do you? You're mother is putting your bébé up for adoption."

"No, no, no."

"I know it seems hard to believe-"

"She would never do that to me!"

"Kim-"

"No!" Kimberly almost sobbed. "She wouldn't do that."

"She's hiding these letters away from you, she insists you get back to the Global Games, she tells you not to inform the papa of your bébé, she doesn't allow you to use the phone, and those papers you signed. I don't believe they were sponsorship papers, but adoption ones."

"They need my consent to have my baby. I didn't give them that!"

"But, dear, you signed the papers."

"I didn't know. Sophie, I didn't know."

Kimberly had no idea what France's laws were when it revolved around adoption. Apparently once the papers were signed there was no looking back. The biological mother was no longer a mother. Was this a closed adoption? She wondered why her mother wouldn't let her see her passport, or how the 28th was quickly approaching and her mother wouldn't let her pack. She was close to her last trimester and wouldn't be allowed to fly back. Was this Caroline's plan all along?

"It's alright Kimberly. Listen, they'll be gone all night. Pack a few of your things and I'll help you-"

"Escape?"

"Get back to your home." Sophia corrected.

"I don't have my passport or my boarding pass and my ticket isn't till the 28th."

"Here it is." She handed her all the necessary things Kimberly needed minus the actual airline ticket. "Don't worry about the ticket we'll buy you a new one. Now hurry. I'll be downstairs waiting."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. We're sisters after all." She sent her a wink.

That's when Kimberly decided if she was to have a girl her name would be in honor of the girl who helped save her, besides Sophia Oliver had a nice ring to it after all.

Packing her bag quickly she grabbed the letters that were addressed to her andt never opened and headed down the steps where Sophia had been waiting. They drove to the airport, but were stopped in traffic people running in all directions away from their cars screaming over and over _Monstre __d'or._

Stepping into the snowy Parisian streets Sophia and Kimberly watched as the gold monster that happened to be frightening everyone approached them and stopped far enough away to not actually harm them with their hands.

"You!" He pointed to the ex-pink power ranger. "My Lord wants you."

"No!" Sophia shouted. Seconds later she was knocked out cold by a ray of red beams that seemed to come out of nowhere, but Kimberly knew different. They had come from the moon.

"Fat chance." Kimberly spit out standing over her fallen stepsister to protect her. "Besides you can't take another step toward me. Zordon's protecting me."

"You are right about that one, but Lord Zedd found a loophole. We may not go anywhere near you, but you can willingly come to us."

"As if." Kimberly rolled her eyes. "And why would I do something like that?"

"Because we have a human useless to us, but close to your heart." Goldar threw a necklace Kimberly's way.

Reaching for it in the snow she didn't have to inspect it closely because she knew just who it belonged to. "Oh my god." She whispered to herself. "Tristan."

"Let him go!"

"Come with us and I promise you you'll see him again."

Evil promises meant nothing to her.

"Come with us or else Lord Zedd with destroy him now."

The sky lit up with an image of her best friend in chains looking beat down. How long he'd been there she wasn't sure.

"I'll go." There was no way she couldn't. "First erase everyone's memory of you being here."

"Done." And with the wave of his sword everyone in Paris would forget about the Gold Monster who caused destruction. Cars that had crashed into each other were repaired and the people who had run off were brought back in a deep slumber and placed into their cars where they would wake as soon as he was gone. "Anything else pink princess?" He mocked her.

"Take Sophie back home and install a memory of her putting me on a plane toward Angel Grove, rig the airline manifest and computers if you have to. When my parents come looking for me it has to show that I landed safely in Angel Grove."

"Are we done being a spoiled brat?" He roared.

"Create a heavy snow storm and make it last a week." It was her last request. "No flights in no flights out."

She couldn't allow her mother to hop on the next flight out when she realized Kimberly was missing.

"Done. I don't understand why. You won't be seeing any of them ever again." Goldar laughed like a maniac.

"Just do it." Kimberly harshly answered back. He was wrong. She was going to see everyone again and the Power Rangers would make sure of that. They would save her and they would save Tristan in less than 24 hours, but she needed those couple of days away from her mother to tell Tommy everything.

"It's complete. Now come."

And she did. Willingly.

They were engulfed in a stream of dark light where they were going she wasn't sure, but they had landed not a second later in a dark dimension she had never seen before.

**A/N: There you have it. What do you think? I know I may have made Kim's mom a total bitch, but you know what I like it :) Lord Zedd has to know something is up, right? Will the Rangers save her in time? Also I know nothing about France's adoption laws. All right wrote was fiction. *Insert cheesy line* Fanfiction ;) **

**Name of Chapter: Song by Nickelback. **


	13. Save You

**A/N: So, I suck. I'm sorry about the late update; I've been working crazy hours at my job plus going to school full time so this is the first time I've been able to sit and relax. Anyway, you guys are amazing. Thanks for everything and if you celebrate it have a Happy Thanksgiving.**

**A/N 2: This chapter WAS suppose to be up yesterday, but my internet was down all day :/ So I'm finally able to get this chapter up now that I'm home and not working (I work retail and it's Black Friday so you know how that is.)**

**Chapter Thirteen: Save You**

While the rest of the Rangers leaned against the control panel, exhausted,Tommy and Jason stood front and center facing Zordon's tube; the old wizard had been debriefing his rangers on the numerous attacks that were currently taking place and had been for the last twelve or so hours. It had started out right before dawn, before any member of the team was actually up, with Lord Zedd and Rita sending a destructive monster down to Angel Grove park. It didn't take long for the Rangers' wrist watches to chime a familiar tune that woke them from a deep slumber, a happy dream, or a heavy nightmare. With most of the team annoyed with the fact of lost beauty sleep their leader had been somewhat thankful; he wasn't sure for what, yet his rapid beating heart should have been a clue. Without a second to spare the cohort of six didn't even have time to change out of their pajamas as they were teleported to the barely illuminated playground. They battled long and hard with the creature that didn't seem to die.

_What is this? Zedd's approach to creating his own Michael Myers?_

Jason had inquired when his weapon hadn't left any sort of mark against the monster's soft exterior or when the ZEO Ranger's blaster hadn't hindered the blob's footsteps. Nothing was able to penetrate through the creature; it was as if it was made of jello

The battle had been an excruciating and long twelve hours without an ounce of relief: one monster, numerous putties, and a gold tin monkey that disappeared with a startling _'Au revoir' _followed by a haunting chuckle.

"Something's wrong." Tommy spoke. He'd felt the feeling that chilled his body down to the core hours before the attacks started; he'd woken up in a cold sweat from a dream he couldn't remember, yet knew that it hadn't been a pleasant one. "This battling is a little excessive even for Rita and Zedd. Usually, when we demolish through the putties that's the end of it, but they just keep multiplying."

"Zordon," Billy cut in typing furiously at the control panel like the boy genius that he was. "The scanners are picking up an intergalactic message."

"I come in peace." What had replaced the viewing globe lit up reveling a woman's young image; she looked no older than twenty-two human years. Her clear pale skin had looked almost translucent as if she'd never been out in the sun, her lavender eyes were pale and filled with life, her hair had been silky white, she looked tall almost as if she reached a height of seven feet, her fingers had been long with a smooth looking texture, her ears were what humans would consider elfin, yet her beauty had been one that none of them had ever seen. "I am known as Aethelwyn watcher of Ealhdun."

Giving his approval Zordon nodded. "It isn't simple getting through our morphing grid and I can sense that your transmitter has traveled through eons of galaxies-" The master of the Power Rangers spoke his voice friendly as it boomed throughout the chamber. "You seek us out purposely. What services can we offer you?"

"It is generous of you, but I do not seek your help."Her statement left the group perplexed. "I would not be here relying a message of such importance if not for my loyalty and gratitude toward Zordon."

"You know who I am, but I don't believe I know you." The bald head quipped in.

"It has been thousands of years this is true." Aethelwyn spoke softly. "I was nothing more than a mere child. You saved me from the hands of Rita Repulsa fifteen thousand years ago."

"You are the daughter of Culnámo." Zordon had remembered her, but not as the young looking woman who smiled momentarily on the screen. She had been far younger relating to a human child of the age of five. Her father had been a watcher, just like she is now, when Rita snatched her from the forested woodland area just outside of the kingdom. Her life was to be sucked dry from her and would have been if it wasn't for Zordon, his beloved Zentara, and the rest of his team.

"That I am." Her look turning serious. "You saved me, saved my father's daughter. Now it is I who will help you save yours." Her once pale lavender eyes had turned bright, glowing against her translucent skin. "Word has spread throughout the Kingdom that Rita has returned just outside of the city's walls and is hiding in the same wooded area where she once hid me. It is said that she is not alone this time; she brings a creature made of red muscles, a monstrous monkey armored in gold, and the one we call Linwë Cúthalion daughter of Huor."

"It is my understanding that you are not to leave the safety of your empire walls." Zordon remembered how her father had found a way to ask for his help without actually leaving Ealhdun; watchers kept the kingdom safe and even if they were not allowed to travel outside of the walls they were still able to telepathically pick up on anything beyond their home.

"That is correct. I also see that you too are not able to leave your confinements. With your approval I can bring your Rangers here."

"Who is Linwë Cúthalion?" Jason asked. They had been so confused and intrigued by the person who was filling up the Command Chamber's screen that most of them had lost their voice to talk.

"That is what we call her here on Ealhdun." Aethelwyn spoke. "Her human name is Kimberly Hart. She is daughter of Zordon."

The room had gasped and the helmet Tommy once held with his gloved fingers crashed onto the floor. He knew it. Something had been wrong. The nightmare he couldn't remember until now had come true. It had revolved all around Kimberly. He'd seen her face it was filled with anguish and yet his eyes watched as she made her way willingly over toward Goldar before disappearing.

"Take me there now." Demanded Tommy.

"You must not go alone." Aethelwyn instructed. "The forest itself is not dangerous, but with the likes of Rita it may possibly be under a spell."

"He won't go alone." Jason put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'll be there."

"And so will I." Rocky followed Jason's moves.

"Count me in." Adam added.

"Me too." Tanya was next to speak.

"They are defiantly not going to do this without me." Katherine mentioned.

"Nor I." Billy spoke last. He wouldn't be able to technically leave Earth, but he'd stay put in the Command Chamber keeping an eye on his friends and start his search for their kidnapped Kimberly.

"They remind me so much of your team Huro." Using Zordon's Ealhdun name the look-a-like elf's eyes traveled toward the large tube in the back of the room and smiled before turning her attention back to the group of six. "Are you ready?"

* * *

><p>Waking up Kimberly thought she had left that night terror behind, but upon further inspection she realized it was no nightmare, but a terror she was living. Thankfully she hadn't been in restraints and was able to move around the cold dank room when her hand brushed against something warm. Flinching she'd heard somebody speak for the first time.<p>

"Who's there?"

She recognized the voice immediately. "Trist?"

"Kim!" She could hear the sound of relief in his voice for a brief second. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in France." He asked suddenly worried on her behalf.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Still being stubborn and answering my question with a non-answer, I see." They shared a single chuckle before reality slapped them in the face. "I don't know how it happened. I was walking toward the juice bar to meet up with Jason when those clay things attacked me. They were the same as the ones who attacked us when we first met, but this time there were like twenty of them. No matter how hard I tried to fight they just kept reappearing. I couldn't win."

"I'm sorry." She truly was. If it hadn't been for her than Tristan would have never got caught in this mess to begin with. It wasn't as easy to have friends outside of the Power Ranger's group and try and keep them as safe as possible like she had hoped.

They'd found each other embracing in an overdue hug, both too afraid to let go. He'd missed his best friend. "You've gotten bigger." He couldn't see through the bleakness, hell he hadn't been able to see his own hand in front of his face in who knows how long, but he could feel it; feel her growing. Well that and his arms didn't go around her as much as they had before she'd left.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked almost angrily. He'd made Jason's same mistake.

"I'm calling you pregnant. There is a difference you know." He'd put his hand on top of her growing belly and asked. "How's the little guy?"

She never liked it when anyone touched her stomach. It was just something that left her feeling uncomfortable even if it were only Tristan and Jason who did it. She felt large as a whale and although they tried to sooth her by telling her that she wasn't Kimberly still wasn't too keen with them placing their hands on her expanded midsection, but the feeling had all gone away the moment she knew Tristan was safe. This felt safe and she didn't know why she ever made such a big deal with such a caring gesture. So she let him rub her belly for _good luck_ as he always said whenever he did it.

"It could be a girl you know." Kim stated.

"Could be. It is stubborn just like you." Tristan noted the fact that the baby was still shifted in that awkward position where the OBG/YN still wasn't able to get a read on the sex.

"When we get out of this mess I'm telling Tommy."

"Finally!" His tone was exasperated. "It's about time."

"Hey!" She smacked his arm a rueful smile that he wasn't able to see played on her lips for the first time since she was brought here. "I was planning on telling him earlier, but I was on another continent."

"How was France?" He'd tried to write her, but never heard a word back which had left him feeling unsettled.

"How about I tell you when we get out of this place? I could use a really good shoulder to cry on and I don't want to waste my tears in this place."

He reached out to hug her planting a light kiss on the top of her head whispering an apology that he didn't need to give, but felt that she needed to hear. He'd always try and be there for her whatever the circumstances.

Suddenly there was light. Just like that.

"Wakey, wakey." Goldar slapped his metal sword against their prison cell bars making clanking sounds.

Stepping in front of Kimberly to protect her away from the gold monster Tristan held one hand behind his back to hold onto Kim's.

"Playing hero. Well if that isn't cute." Goldar's voice was laced with disgust. "Might as well get that out of your system now because you won't be around much longer to see her live."

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" Kim made her presence visible anger etched in her pretty features.

"No, I promised that you'd get to see him again." Prodding his sword through the metal bars. "Tada!"

She wasn't sure how she did it, but Kim managed to knock the sword out of the gold monkey's grasp by smashing his hand between her body and one of the bars causing Goldar to scream. In turn he snatched his hand back demanding that they return his weapon and when the two refused he threatened the two hostages.

"You heard sis." Rito came waltzing behind Goldar. "Pinkie's gotta live. Now that they know about that human twerp growing inside of her they need it. They're going to rewrite the prophecy." The camouflaged skeleton drew his hollow sockets toward the only female and smiled evilly. "You know if it wasn't for Zordon trying to shield you from us I don't think Ed and Rita would have ever found out about the prophecy continuing. They're not the brightest of the bunch."

"This coming from the King Dimwit himself?" Kimberly murmured under her breath.

Rito otherwise didn't hear it or chose to ignore her statement as he continued to speak. "Rita was certain that she'd put an end to that when she destroyed Zentara and murdered that unborn brat of hers.

"Whose Zentara?" Tristan asked trying to draw in the skeleton and wielding the sword behind his back.

"Zordon's true love." Rito laughed stepping closer. "That was until the life was zapped out of her."

"And Zordon?" Another question Tristan asked and before Rito could give away anymore secrets the dark haired boy with colorful blue eyes rammed the large weapon into the monsters neck severing the head from the torso. He thought it would have destroyed the monster, but luck hadn't been on his side. Not only did Rito manage to reassemble himself, but Goldar took the opportunity to regain control of his weapon.

"Enough!" Bellowed the gold beast. "Time to say goodbye to your friend, pink princess, and come with me."

"No!" Tristan yelled once again taking a step in front of Kimberly armoring her. "Take me instead."

"You are no use to us." Goldar's voice was loud. "And we have orders to separate the two of you."

When Tristan had first arrived he'd been put into every room in the dungeon and so far this had been the most decent. The others were rotting with flesh from giant humans, large looking rats occupied other cells, one small compartment had larger than life snakes, and the rest were filled with crazy lunatics. No, he wouldn't let Kimberly go through that. Sure the cell they were in now was nowhere near a five star resort, but compared to the rest it was like heaven.

"If anything happens to her your masters will kill you. Do you think that putting her in one of those other cells is wise? If I go in and I die they'll careless-"

"No!" This time it was Kimberly whose words echoed through the dungeon like area. She was not about to let anything happen to her friend. Too bad she didn't have a matter as the door opened and Goldar reached to grab Tristan.

"It'll be ok. You'll be ok." Tristan smiled cupping Kimberly's face and squeezing her hands with his own holding onto each others for dear life until they were torn apart. He left with his million dollar grin on his face. He couldn't let Kimberly see just how terrified he actually was.

"Tristan!" She screamed out for him.

As the door shut behind them she planted her face against the cold metal bars and watched as Goldar and Rito dragged Tristan down the corridor mouthing once that _'Everything's going to be okay' _ his grin never faltering and then she lost eye contact when they had turned a corner.

"No, Trist!" She shook her head side to side and let the hidden tears gush down her cheeks.

_You left with a smile_

* * *

><p>The ZEO team had arrived to the place that Aethelwyn had sent them to. They were able to see the kingdom she protected perched on top of the mountain that would take a two day trek to reach, but they weren't here for that. They were here to save Kimberly. Turning around they headed in the opposite direction powering up and keeping a cautious eye on everything as they entered the foliage. The trees were as large in height as they were in numbers. It was jungle without the humidity and their spandex suits kept them safe from mysterious insects and vengeful fairies. The Watcher had been right; Rita and Zedd had put the forest under a spell.<p>

They walked for what seemed like an eternity. Jason was about to make a comment about resting when something caught his eye.

"Do you guys see that?" The Gold Ranger pointed toward his left. Upon hearing his friend speak the entire team turned in the direction of Jason's hand and noticed off in the distance a castle. It wasn't as large as the one in the Elfin Kingdom and it was dark and gloomy.

This was usually the time where it would have been a good idea to stop, rest, hash out a plan while trying to freshen up and rejuvenate their powers, but Tommy was off. Running like a mad man, dashing through the forest, jumping over tree trunks, ducking under branches, and ignoring the firing assaults of the mini fireballs that the fairies were sending his way. He had to get to her and fast.

The rest of the Rangers tried to follow close behind him, but Tommy had one thing that they didn't. An extra shot of adrenalin running through his blood, through his heart. Their colors seemed like a blur through the green and brown. Pink, Green, Blue, Yellow, Black, and Red taking the lead. It was a beautiful sight for a beautiful disaster waiting ahead of them.

Reaching the dark Castle they noticed a few of Rita's minions standing outside guarding the entrance. Well plan A was out.

"There's no way we can just waltz right through the front door. They'll be expecting that." Rocky gulped for air. When Rocky spoke it was either to state the obvious or when he had a spark of intelligence. Tommy wasn't sure which one Rocky was aiming for, but he had been right. They needed another way in.

Taking in the perimeter they found at least six other entrances almost instantly. This was something that Tommy was afraid of doing, but it had to be done.

"We have to split up." The group around him nodding. The castle was a lot larger than he had first thought. "Rocko, you take the south side; Tanya, you take the west side; Adam, you take the east; Kat, you take the back entrance; Jase, do you think you can handle the underground opening?"

"I got it." Jason nodded underneath his helmet.

"Good. I'll take the North Wing. If you guys are in any sort of trouble use the communicators." Tommy spoke never taking his eyes off of the castle walls. He'd chosen the north side of the castle solely for the only tower that was located in that perimeter. If anything Zedd and Rita were predictable that that is where they'd be hiding Kimberly. He was the first to move and as soon as he did the rest of his team followed in opposite directions.

It was time to get down to business.

* * *

><p>Huddled against the corner of the small room Kimberly shivered. She was wet, freezing, and she hadn't heard from Tristan or her captors in a good four hours. Maybe it was more, maybe it was less, she wasn't sure. The room was barely lit and there hadn't been any windows to see if it was daylight out or not. She wanted to cry her tears being forced back every single time she blinked.<p>

"Trist said it was going to be okay." She whispered to herself over and over. His words echoing through her brain as if they were on repeat. _'You'll be okay.' _She could hear him saying them and it soothed her somewhat; that is until a god awful voice began to echo through the dungeon.

"Oh Kimmy." Rita came waltzing in as if she owned the place. Maybe she did. Kimberly could care less. "We have a present for you." She forced the black material through the bars and watched as it hit the floor with a disapproving frown on her face. "Well don't just stand there, pick it up."

"You're not the boss of me." Kim wanted to pout like a child whose babysitter informed them that it was nap time.

"Listen here miss know it all." Rita's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Put it on or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll zap you just like I did Zentara. You heard of Zentara haven't you sweet little Kimmy? Zordon's soul mate." She may have called her sweet, but there was nothing sweet about her tone; it was laced with antipathy. "She reminds me of you. Pink Power Ranger in love with the White Power Ranger. She was having Zordon's Elterian baby only he didn't know it at the time. Sound familiar?"

Kimberly gulped taking a step backward. She had never truly feared Rita like she did now that the old witch's staff was pointed at her.

"...And just like that she was gone." Rita continued giving a popping effect with her mouth. "No, you know what? I don't think I want to do that. I've got a better revenge in mind. I'll let you give birth than I'll destroy you. Raise the first Power Ranger baby and mold them into my little dark Green or Pink Ranger 2.0." She cackled. "Imagine when Tommy finds out the little child destroying everything he'd tried to save is his own. His child with you? You'll be long dead by then, but how will he feel when he realizes that you were with child? He'll hate you."

Kimberly shook her head absentmindedly repeatedly. She couldn't let that happen.

"Do as I say and put that on." Rita pointed toward the black garment on the ground.

Doing as she was told Kimberly threw the black dress on. It looked old, Victorian almost, the long sleeves, the high neckline, the way it went past down her feet, hiding her completely. She didn't even look pregnant anymore. Once she was dressed in the new attire the cell bars slid open to the side.

"Follow me." Rita hissed looking over her shoulder a few times to make sure Kimberly was indeed behind her. Going down a flight of stairs with nothing but a fire torch to light their way they stopped in a single room that hadn't been locked away and it surprised Kim to see it so open. You didn't need a key to get in like you did with the cells and she started to make a plan to escape. "Don't think too hard it's useless." She could hear Rita say.

She felt herself being lifted by monsters causing her to fidget and plead. All of it did her no good as they tied her up against the stone wall chaining her hands so she wouldn't break free. Feeling her eyelids grow heavier and heavier she could hear Rita's chanting and willed herself to stay awake. There was no way she was going to be put under a sleeping spell. No way in hell... suddenly her world went black.

"She'll be fine here." Rita ordered her henchmen to follow her back whence they came allowing the room to be lit only by the torch perched on the wall.

* * *

><p>The Pink ZEO Ranger had made her way through the back entrance fairly easily and worried that it may have been a little too easy. There was no sign of Goldar, Zedd, Rita, or even putties and that alone definitely gave her the creeps.<p>

Opening at least half a dozen doors she had came up empty every single time. The outside didn't look all that big, but the inside was a large maze. There were doors leading to nowhere, hallways that got smaller as you walked from one end to another, and rooms that were eerily quiet.

Suddenly her peripheral vision witnessed something that ran past her. It was a flash of sparkling pink. It had to be her. It just had to be. Running to catch up to who she hoped it would be it didn't take long for Kat to reach a dead end. Where on earth had Kim gone? The only way she could have lost her was if Kim ran right through the brick wall and that was impossible.

"Kimberly?" Katherine whispered. "Kimberly, you there?" again her Australian accent had been low.

"Kat?" Kimberly appeared from behind the shadows fear in her eyes. Stepping closer Katherine was able to see that indeed it was she. Her hair had been in loose tresses and the dress she wore was one right out of a princess movie. Long, sparkly, pink, and hugged her tiny body showing off her athletic form.

"We have to get you out of here."

"I was thinking the same exact thing." Kim laughed nervously pushing back a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"Come on-" Katherine reached for her hand when she noticed that her own went right through it. If it were possible Katherine's white skin had grown even more pale. "Oh no!" She worried her predecessor was dead.

"It's what you've always wanted isn't it?" Kimberly asked coldly. "Surely it is. You wanted me out of the picture from the beginning."

"That's not true. I was put under Rita's spell."

"You keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night, but I know the truth. You know I'm sure when Aisha named you PC it really was because you were pretty crazy."

"That's not true." She said again. "And you know it."

"Oh do I?" Kim shrugged her shoulders the pink glittery dress sparkling with every step she took. "You wanted everything I had and guess what you go it. It wasn't enough that you tried to steal Tommy from me. Oh no, you had to go and destroy everything I loved. My crane. You're the reason for its destruction. I knew when I handed my powers off to you that you'd try and replace me. When you knew that wouldn't work you set out to destroy my legacy." Kim's voice began to grow louder and louder and she walked circles around Katherine. "And try to create your own. Well guess what, honey, the Pink Zeo Ranger powers got nothing on me."

Katherine had tried to reach out for Kimberly once again and just like before her hand went right through her causing Kim's eyes to grow as bright pink as Katherine's uniform. "You're...you're not Kim." She declared.

"I look like Kim don't I? So I must be."

"You might have her appearances, but I know you're not her. Kimberly's kind and generous. She would never say anything like that to anyone."

"You obviously don't know me very well then."

"I don't know you, but I certainly know her and you are no Kimberly Hart."

With that Kimberly disappeared as Aethelwyn's words echoed through Katherine's mind. '_Rita has to have put a spell on the castle also_.' Katherine thought. She'd have to warn the Rangers about this so when she put the communicator up to her helmet she was upset to find out that it was dead.

_Damn._

Rocky had made his way across the south entrance in the very same manner that Katherine had. No monsters no nothing. Just quiet, quiet, and more quiet as he made his way through the building. He'd made it past the first three floors without so much as a peep; for some reason this left him with an flustered feeling. He would have preferred it if monsters would just pop out already and attack than maybe this wouldn't seem like a setup. How well had they really known this Watcher from another galaxy? Sure maybe Zordon did save her life, but weren't elves known to be spin the truth? Rocky stopped himself right there and then. He'd worked with Santa's elves and they were the coolest, nicest people around and who was he to question Zordon anyway? He had no right.

Wait.

That's when he heard it. A light sound coming from the other side of the room. He ran as fast as his legs would take him the sound growing louder and louder. Glancing through a window that's when he saw her locked up in a room trying to break the glass in hopes of freedom.

"Kimberly!" He exclaimed quietly knocking on the opposite window to grab her attention. It worked and boy he'd never seen a smile grow so wide as he had at that moment.

"Thank god!" It looked like she wanted to cry. "Save me Rocky."

He didn't have to think twice. Telling her to stand back he whipped out his gun shooting the laser through the door knob causing it to fall and the door to swing open.

"Kim we got to get you out of here! You've got Tommy worried sick." For being trapped in a castle she'd had some real fancy clothes on. Her shiny blue dress had been strapless, a heart shape corset top that curved at her chest, smoothed at her flat stomach, and bubbled just below her knees. He'd told her to follow him as they ran down the hall and Rocky hadn't even noticed that his were the only footsteps that were heard as it slammed against the floor trying to make a dash for the exit "Didn't think I'd ever see you out of anything pink." He joked her blue dress matching the same blue as his spandex. "We're matching."

"Not the time Rocko." Kimberly's breathing had been even as if she wasn't even running. "Besides the color red didn't exactly look to great on you anyway."

Her statement had caused him to stop in his tracks almost instantly. That had come out of nowhere and boy did it hurt.

"What?"

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't know. Seriously if it wasn't for Jason having to go to Switzerland we all know you wouldn't have been a ranger. Plus you kind of do a bad job as a blue too. It's disappointing that Billy wasn't able to keep that color going. You're really not all that great."

"I found you didn't I?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He kept his gaze on Kimberly as she swayed her blue dress standing still.

"Woopty doo." Kimberly twirled her finger in the air. "No offense, but Katherine found me first and to tell you the truth I thought less of her as a Ranger than you."

"Where is Kat?" He asked suddenly worried for his friend and unsure of the girl who was standing in front of him with her glowing blue eyes. This was not his Kimberly.

"Oh she's fine." Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Seriously though. Zordon picks horrible replacements. I think it's time for the old guy to retire."

"You're not Kim!" Rocky growled.

"Oh, but I think I am."

"You're not."

"You sound like a broken record player." She told him aimlessly finding his anger entertaining and smirked.

"That there just proves that you're not her." Rocky went back and forth with her.

"If I'm not Kimberly than why do I have all of her memories." Her eyes glowing a darker shade of blue. "The time that Tommy, you, and I got stuck in that stupid book."

"Like I said before you're not her."

"I know all of her secrets." She whispered closely into his ear.

Reaching out Rocky tried to grab her to shake her senseless and try and get this imposter to tell him where exactly the real Kim was located. He went right through her as if she were a ghost.

"Is Kimberly dead?"

The ghost-like hologram of Kimberly didn't say a word as she disappeared. Rocky would have to warn the others and as he pushed the button on his communicator he found it dead.

_Shit._

Adam's detour through the east wing of the castle had been uneventful. There was nothing not even the occasional I-think-I-heard-something-but-I'm-not-too-sure moments, but he wasn't going to give up. Kimberly needed his help and he owed her the opportunity to get to safety so when he turned the corner and almost ran into her he was more than surprised.

"Kim!"

"Oh my god, Adam! It's so good to see you."

She just stood there, didn't jump in his arms, didn't hug him, didn't do a damn thing. Adam may not have been as close to Kimberly as Tommy or Jason, but they had shared something special before she moved to Florida. They'd spent some one-on-one time grabbing lunch or hanging out at the beach talking. Mostly he was there to give Kim advice on behalf of guys. He'd known a different side of her and for some reason the Kimberly standing before him in a green glittery dress that looked like a second skin as it hung to her toned body and went mid thigh caught him off guard.

"What are you doing running around this place?"

"I can't really run in heels Adam." She pointed out to the green matching shoes.

"Oh right." Things weren't making sense, but this was Kimberly and he needed to get her somewhere other than the current place they were at."What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was a this art gallery function with mom and Frédéric. When I woke up I was locked away in a room down stairs in the dungeon. I don't know how but I managed to escape. And then you showed up here to save me." Her voice turned flirtatious.

"We just ran into each other you saved yourself."

"But you're going to get me out of here. That's saving me."

The cold breath on the nape of his neck sent a chill down his spine. "Kim..."

"Green and yellow look horrible together." Kimberly pointed out. "It's always meant to be pink and green."

"I really like Tanya."

"I really like you." Kim pointed out.

"We're friends." Adam told her inching away from her.

"We can be more."

"We can't."

"Says who?" Kim questioned her lips turning plump.

"Says me. I don't want to." Adam knew it. He knew this wasn't Kimberly. His Kimberly is madly in love with Tommy and has even mentioned on numerous occasions that Adam was just like her little brother.

"I don't think you mean that." Her hands placed on her hips of her green dress. "It's always meant to be pink and green."

"You're not the Pink Power Ranger." He told her and almost wished he hadn't when her eyes began to turn a bright shade of green, the color of his spandex. "Katherine is."

"I'm still the first."

"No you're not. Because you're not Kim." Adam watched as she ran toward him a demure look on her face; going into a defensive stance he didn't expect to feel a surge go right through him and just like that she was gone. Grabbing his communicator he needed to inform his friends, but when he couldn't get through he realized this dimension didn't support their airwaves.

_Fuck._

Making her way through an open second story window Tanya felt like cursing. Goldar had almost caught her and if it hadn't been for Zedd summoning him the Yellow Ranger was sure she'd be turned into soup. She wondered if her teammates where having this much trouble trying to get in. Popping through the window she was surprised to be standing in front of no one other than Kimberly. Ok so maybe she wasn't super unlucky.

"Tanya!" Kimberly had turned around to greet her friend when she noticed her yellow suit through the reflection of the vanity mirror. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I guess I just wished harder than ever before.. We've got the whole team looking for you." She took a step forward and realized how out of place Kimberly looked in the dark and damp room. "We should try and get a hold of the others." Bringing her communicator up to the helmet's mouth she began to call on her fellow rangers. "Adam do you copy?" No answer. "Tommy you there?" Nothing. "Hello Kat?" Zilch. "Looks like I can't get through. It must be the castle walls."

"Probably." Kim replied shortly running her fingers across her gown to remove some dirt.

"Nice dress." Tanya pointed out her friends elegant yellow dress. The straps were thin and held yellow jonquil stones, the slimming dress went right to the knee as it flowed out and flared with every move Kimberly made.

"Yeah I guess. Yellow's never been my color. It always looked great on Aisha."

Tanya didn't pay much attention to her comment. It startled the current Zeo Ranger, but she was sure Kimberly hadn't meant it that way. After all, the former pink ranger was closer to the former yellow ranger.

"Does it hurt?" Kim finally asked after a moment of silence as they exited the room.

"Does what hurt?"

"That you'll never be as good as Aisha."

"Kimberly?" Tanya asked in disbelief unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"What it's just a honest question." Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would you say something so callous? You don't know how hard it is to try and fill someone else's shoes."

"Stop trying. Do us all a favor and go back to Africa. Bring Aisha back."

"Aisha left of her own free will just like you did when you decided to leave the Ranger team." Kimberly hadn't known what to say to Tanya's statement so instead her eyes began glowing a bright shade of yellow. Tanya couldn't ignore that no matter how hard she tried. "But you wouldn't know that seeing as how you aren't the real Kimberly anyway. It makes total sense now. You make look like her, but you are nothing like her."

Closing her eyes for three seconds Tanya had hoped it all to be a dream, but when she opened them again and found that Kimberly hadn't moved she closed them once more and repeated her actions opening her eye lids three seconds later.

"Still here." Kim chuckled as she watched Tanya do it again. "Didn't work for you. I'm still here."

"Somebody pinch me." Tanya whispered to no one in particular as she pinched herself hoping the nightmare would end. It hadn't.

"You know I think all the Ranger Replacements are kind of insane. We have Katherine the Pretty Crazy Cat and you the girl who harms herself by pinching herself."

"You do realize that you picked Katherine and Aisha picked me. What's that say about your character?" There was a moment of silence before Tanya spoke again this time with fire and attitude. "Oh that's right you're not even the real Kimberly."

Again Kimberly didn't say anything her eyes glowing brighter and brighter before she disappeared.

With her communicator dead there was no way for Tanya to get in contact with anyone else. She'd have to find them by foot and find them fast.

_Damn it._

Kimberly had wanted to try and keep playing games with the other Rangers, but it was difficult when you couldn't make actual physical contact with them. Sure they were able to see her, but they suddenly knew it wasn't her when they tried to _save _her and realized that she was nothing more than a ghostly image of someone they knew. Someone who was either dead or alive. So she worked hard for the next few hours trying to pick up rocks, trying to touch the wall without going right through it, and doing her best to make sounds with her feet. Victory hadn't been too far away and with all of her effort Kimberly was finally able to feel the shackles that pinned her arms above her head. It was living proof that she was no longer just a measly hologram.

_Sucess_

Tommy had rushed down the top of the tower. He just couldn't believe it. He was certain she was up there and he was positive that was where Rita and Zedd would have kept her locked away. Boy had he been wrong. Sighing he wondered how the rest of his team was doing seeing as Tommy hadn't heard from them since they all split up.

He'd started his journey from the top and had looked floor through floor each time disappointed with the fact that all the rooms had been empty. Where was she? He felt her, felt that she was near, but he couldn't figure out just where she might be. He had been so consumed with trying to locate Kimberly's whereabouts that he hadn't realized the dead end he had just walked into.

Cursing he couldn't believe that this was it. He'd looked all throughout the North Wing of the castle and he hadn't found a goddamn thing. This was his Kimberly they were looking for and he felt as if he'd failed her! Pounding his fist against the wall he turned to walk away and was about to communicate with the others when he heard the thick wall slide heavily across the floor. Turning around that's when he saw her chained up with her head dropped to her chin.

Running towards her he grabbed hold of her trying to wake her; her face, for the first time, at level with his own.

"Time to wake up, Beautiful." He replied a smile cracking at his lips as he remembered the last time he'd used those words.

She didn't stir. He tried again.

"Time to wake up, Beautiful."

To his relief she fluttered her eyes open. "Tommy?" She questioned.

"Thank god you're safe." Tommy replied.

"My arms hurt." She mumbled. She'd been pinned up for too long and her shoulders had started to throb.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here."

"There's a bobby pin in my hair. You can use that to try and unlock these cuffs."

Taking off his gloves he reached for the small brown pin and quickly unlatched the cuffs setting her free. He caught her before she hit the ground and her back felt cold as ice against his exposed hand. Murmuring a thank you she untangled herself from his grip, it was a hassle trying to keep herself in a touchable state and she'd just spent most of that time locked away in cuffs.

"You're freezing." He watched her with his eyes tracing over the skimpy red dress that had been too long for her small stature. The satin material reflected off of the little light left and it hugged her in all the right places. Her back had been completely exposed and the slit of the dress ran all the way up her leg reminding Tommy of the dress that looked like the red-headed pin-up girl from that Roger Rabbit movie he used to watch.

"I've been here a long time." She spoke and Tommy swore he could hear a hint of venom in her voice.

"We've been looking for you and came as soon as we could."

"You obviously had other obligations that were more important than me." She spit out walking the way Tommy had come in.

"We came as soon as we knew you were missing." He grabbed hold of her arm. She felt cold as stone, still he looked into her eyes and smiled. She was here and she was safe.

"Whatever." She didn't return his gesture. "Lets just get out of here."

Following her out the door he tried to stop her again, but every time he almost had her within his grasp she'd quickly pick up speed. Strange because he'd only heard his footsteps and not hers.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"I really don't think right now is the best time."

"I think it is. We have nothing but time apparently seeing as how we seem to keep walking in circles." Tommy noticed the crooked painting on the wall for the fifth time.

"What do you want me to say?" She turned around looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know, Kim. You tell me. You're the one who said we have to have this major deep conversation." He may have not sounded desperate, but his eyes were pleading with her.

"Are we really going to do this here and now?"

"Yeah I think we are."

"Fine." Kimberly turned on her heel to look at him. "I'm over you."

"I don't believe you!" He spat.

"Believe what you want. I simply don't care enough to try and love you anymore."

"You're a liar!" He grabbed both her arms looking into her eyes for any sort of sign. He was positive that he would be able to get a better look if he didn't have his helmet on, but he was so lost in her gaze in search of anything that he hadn't even realized that she was slowly slipping from his grasps. It was as if she was dissolving, but he was still able to see her clear as day. That's when he saw it. Her eyes had flickered. This wasn't his Kimberly. He could see it now as he took a step back he hadn't even realized that his hands had been turned into balls of fists the moment he couldn't hold onto her anymore. "You're not her."

"Sure I am. You're just in denial."

"You're not _my_ Kimberly!" He shouted angrily his own eyes began to grow wide and his face turned as red as his costume with rage. "Where is she?" He demanded to know and was surprised that he couldn't hold onto this Kimberly wannabe. She was a ghost.

"Dead, probably." The imposter's eyes began to grow heavily red. "Who knows."

"I don't believe you."

"Why do you keep asking me questions then?" The fake Kimberly wondered not really caring for an answer. "You'll never find her and if you do it'll be too late." And with that she was gone.

"Jason you read me?" Tommy didn't waste time trying to get in touch with his fellow teammates.

Silence. That was when he realized his communicator didn't work in the realm. He needed to find the others quickly.

_Well fuck._

Going underground had to be one of the messiest journeys to take and Jason had volunteered without thinking. Thankfully his suit had already been black and the black dirt and tar wasn't all that noticeable. He'd found his way down the dungeons and in every cell someone was always there it just wasn't the someone he'd been looking for. Finding a pathway he roamed down a few stairwells through a cave and found an empty room where his eyes had located a torch, the fire burning low.

"Finally something other than complete darkness." He murmured grabbing hold of it. It was a good thing that he had because if it wasn't for the light he'd surely fallen into the deep whole two feet away.

"Is someone up there?" He'd heard the familiar voice. The all too familiar voice.

"Kimberly!"

"Jase, is that really you?"

Jason had looked down the dark shaft that was about 6 feet deep. Holding the torch down he was happy to see the smiling face looking up at him. "Kim, give me your hand and we'll get you out of here."

Lying on the dirt he held his hand out for her to take. There had been multiple times when Jason was sure he had seen Kimberly's hand touch his without actually feeling her; he shook himself from those thoughts by telling himself that he was just seeing things. He had to have been seeing things because finally after a few more times Kimberly finally managed to latch on.

Pulling her out of the hole he pulled her into a hug and instantly pulled back. This wasn't Kimberly. Sure she may have looked, talked, and sounded like her, but this definitely wasn't Kimberly. The itty bitty black cocktail dress hung way to tightly around her body that was missing a certain bump around her midsection.

"You're not Kimberly!" Jason roared pushing her away and soon after he could hear footsteps running down the steps.

"How'd you guess?" The Kimberly in the thigh high black dress asked; The game she wanted to play had already been forfeited when she took into account the other rangers arrival each person talking over one another frantically stating that the girl standing in front of them was not Kimberly, but had to be part of Rita's spell.

"I know my little sister and you're not her."

"Well, bravo." Kimberly clapped her hands together mocking him. "You figured it out a lot faster than any of the other members of team rainbow. Even faster than lover boy who is suppose to know her better than any other guy." She finally turned and looked at Tommy and told him- "The Gold Ranger knew instantly. You, Red Ranger, not so much. It took you a while to realize that I wasn't your Kimberly." She turned back to Jason. "So tell me, how did you really know I wasn't Kimberly. My eyes didn't even glow your color and you sure as hell didn't go right through me."

Jason stammered. He couldn't tell the truth just yet. It wasn't his choice to tell. "I...I just know." With his teammates standing next to him offering them their support causing the fraudulent Kimberly laughed wickedly.

"You know!" She was delighted, but for all the wrong reasons. "You know Kimberly's dirty little secret don't you."

No one responded.

"Oh, this is just pure bliss." Again the Kimberly wannabe giggled.

"Where is she?" Someone had asked. Who? No one was sure. Everyone's voice had been raw, but it did sound more feminine.

"I'll show you where she's at. On one condition."

"Anything." Tommy's voiced thickly.

"I get to stay and witness your reactions when poor little Kimberly's secret is revealed." Tommy agreed to the imposters condition and looked for Jason who refused to meet his eyes. They followed this ghostly Kim as she sauntered down some more stairwells with Tommy right behind her, Jason behind him, and the rest of the team behind the Gold Ranger. "I can't believe no one else figured any of this out." She spoke to herself while at the same time criticizing the team. "I mean Jason knows, but how dense do you lot have to be to not see it? It's completely obvious. I'm just surprised Kim has been able to hide it this long." Kimberly rambled on and led them down one last stairway into a room that was brightly lit by another torch perched up in the wall. There and behold was the real Kimberly Hart. Tied to the wall in a similar fashion that the imposter had been when Tommy had found her only with her arms to the sides instead of above her head.

"Here she is." The imposter walked up to the real one "Now for the pièce de résistance."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Tommy ordered venom laced in his words causing the fake Kimberly to slightly jump back.

"Touchy aren't we." She replied, but didn't take the chance of touching the real Kimberly who was still sound asleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Goldar appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He held up his sword muttering a spell of words. "Traitor!" He bellowed.

"No fair! I held up my end of the deal." Were her famous last words as Goldar sliced her with his weapon making her disappear forever.

"You can't have her." Goldar chimed in when he noticed them getting closer to his master's prisoner.

"You can't have her!" Jason and Tommy barked back in unison as Putties began to descend from the same stairs they had come down from moments earlier.

They stood in fighting stances each quickly being attacked by grey beings as Goldar fought with the previous leader and current leader of the Power Rangers. The gold monkey's moves were quick, but Jason and Tommy were a lot quicker. They had more to lose and more to gain if Goldar defeated them and so their fighting abilities were notched up ten times as much the monster's. They would not lose. They would not fail. He was weakening while they were growing stronger.

Tommy found himself free from Goldar running up to Kimberly he tried to set the locks free, but only managed to loosen them praying harder than he ever had before that it was enough to slip her small hands through the brass cuffs.

"Tommy look out!" Jason called as Goldar made his way to the Red ZEO Ranger.

Muttering a swear Tommy had been so close and now he was stuck battling out with an old foe. This time it was Jason who'd been able to slip away and with one swift motion he was able to set Kim free just in time for the Rangers to take out the last grey goon and for Tommy to scare off one of their arch nemesis.

Jason cradled Kimberly closely into him the large black dress adding a good ten to fifteen extra pounds of weight that wasn't necessary, yet he held her firmly to his chest. Tommy looked his way and even though both had been wearing their helmets Jason was certain that his fellow red ranger had pleading eyes begging Jason to let him hold her.

"You better try and get us out of here." Jason spoke to their leader. As much as it killed him to see his friend nod Jason couldn't let Tommy hold her just yet; he didn't know and he couldn't find out like this. They needed to get Kimberly safe first; that was the goal and that was their plan.

"Aethelwyn..." Tommy spoke into his communicator in hopes that it would work.

"Rangers-" Her voice echoed through the wrist device causing the Rangers to breath for the first time since their arrival.

"Oh great now they work!" Rocky huffed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Shh..." Kat and Adam hushed him.

"I hope that you have succeeded in retrieving the daughter of Zordon."

"We have."

"Prepare for transportation." She spoke and in a matter of seconds the group of seven were engulfed in light and headed back to earth.

They landed in Command Chamber each one of them demorphing quickly with the exception of Jason who still clung to Kimberly in his Gold Ranger suit.

"Jason-" Zordon spoke. "We must run some scans to make sure Kimberly's body wasn't affected by the cross-dimensional travel.

A comfortable looking cot appeared in the middle of the chamber, but Jason had refused to let her go.

"Please Jason, I promise you the scans are safe." Alpha made his way this way to stand next to one of his first human friends patting his shoulder softly.

When he didn't budge Tommy spoke with authority. "Jase, we have to make sure she's ok." He was trying his best not to let the scene before him get the best of him or his emotions. He knew the kind of relationship Kimberly and Jason had and it was strictly platonic, but he couldn't help the jealousy that wanted to escape because he should have been the one holding onto her.

"Ok." Jason slowly set her down making sure her head was supported and watched as the black dress disengaged into nothingness leaving her in what she was wearing before she was kidnapped: boots, leggings, and a shirt that clung to her body. He leaned in close to her ear, still hovering over her so no one else was able to see and whispered. "I'm so sorry, Kim. I knew this isn't the way you wanted them to find out."

He stepped back slowly and revealed to everyone just what Kimberly's imposter had mentioned as her dirty little secret.

**A/N: Alright there it is. Obviously Tommy now knows. Next chapter how will he react? This is the longest chapter I'll ever write that is why it took forever to upload. I worked hours on this and I'd love to know what you all thought of it. I was going to put it into two chapters, but decided that that would have been unfair and cruel. Let me know how you enjoyed it by pushing that fabulous green button. :)**

**Name of Chapter: Song by Kelly Clarkson.**


End file.
